Ranma 0.5: Shadowlands
by Midnight Sun
Summary: Prepare to experience a world never before seen. A world ruled by darkness, lies, and deciet. A world whose technology has progressed far faster than our own. A world dominated by the corporate superpowers. A world where a Covert War is being waged, and o
1. Realm of Shadows...

Summary:   
Prepare to experience a world never before seen. A world ruled by darkness,   
lies, and deciet. A world whose technology has progressed far faster than our   
own. A world dominated by the corporate superpowers. A world where a Covert War   
is being waged, and only the best of the best will survive......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma in any way shape or form. It is the sole property   
of its respective owners and creators.   
  
Mini-Note:   
*** designates a change in POV or a change in setting.   
//...// designates a transmission or other form of radio communication   
  
Also, be sure read to Author's Notes at the end of each chapter for important   
information.   
WARNING: There is a small amount of coarse language for any underage readers out   
there. Its minute, and it won't cause any long-term physcological damage.   
  
  
  
  
File 00: Realm of Shadows.   
  
The music pumped loud and hard into the ears and minds of the multitude of   
people that packed the massive two-story club. People of all cultures,   
religions, and sexual preferences came here to forget about the boredom and   
monotony of day. They all came to experience the rapid beating pulse of the   
night.   
  
The place was a techno/rave club known as The Edge, a massive two-story complex   
that was well known throughout the area. This bastion in the night has been well   
known as a fortress of alternity and difference amongst the throng of a culture   
who was known for its monotony. It's occupants were are as diverse as the build   
itself, and its those same people who were about to get a first-hand experience   
of a war that was being fought right under there nose.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to make the exchange? My employers are quite anxious to hear the   
results of this transaction" the man in the black business suit inquired. He   
wore gloves and sunglasses to compliment the look, though why he wore the   
glasses at night and indoors was anyone's guess. "Though I do question your   
choice of meeting places." Two large men, mirroring his fashion sense, flanked   
him protectively.   
.   
"Of course. We want this matter resolved just as much as you do." A woman in   
black leather pants and a light blue turtleneck was speaking to him from across   
the table, at a relatively secluded corner of the club. "And as for my choice   
of meeting places I can only say this, what better place to hide than in plain   
sight?" She had dark brown hair that went down to the small of her back, but it   
was kept together in a loose braid. She looked to be in her early twenties but   
it was difficult to tell her exact age.   
  
She nodded to her associate standing directly behind her. She was also female,   
and she also had dark-brown hair but it was short and came to about the bottom   
of her neck. She seemed to have as much a preoccupation with black as the   
apparent business man. Black jeans, boots, and even the leather jacket; but   
considering where they were no one seemed to care or notice.   
  
Her apparent assistance produced the silver suitcase she had been holding, she   
released the latches and placed on the table. Its contents were revealed to the   
man whose look of surprise was quite obvious even through his shades.   
  
"Well, well. You've kept your end of the bargain obviously. And we shall keep   
ours." He reached into his coat pocket slowly and carefully. He produced a very   
small compact disk.   
"The original, just as you requested. You'll find everything is perfectly   
intact."   
  
The woman with whom he was dealing with took the disk between her fingers and   
examined it carefully before wordlessly handing the disk her assistant. The   
short haired woman took out what could best be described as a mini-disk player   
with a large screen. This CD was inserted, there were the feint sounds of a   
computer thinking, and then the glow of a green light.   
  
"Its authentic."   
  
"Now if you will excuse us, we will be on our way. It has been a pleasure doing   
business with you." She calmly stated as she rose from her chair.   
  
"And I with you. However, I cannot allow you to depart just yet." She had   
already turned her back to him when she heard those words. They did not come as   
any surprise to her; any fool could ascertain what was going to happen next. In   
fact, she was expecting it.   
  
"You see, my organization went to a lot of trouble to claim possession of that   
disk. And to think that we would just give it back so easily, well, I do not   
wish to insult your intelligence." He gave a short laugh.   
  
He snapped his fingers and a tidal wave of events occured at once. The two men   
at his side immediately pulled out Glock-19s, there were several screams within   
the herd of people as three more men stormed through the crowd without warning.   
On the second floor, additional subordinates rose from three tables overlooking   
the dance floor. People instantly began to clear out, not wanting any part of   
what was about to happen.   
  
"I told them that such a number was not necessary to accomplish such a menial   
task. But they insisted that I be prepared for anything." He informed them as he   
retrieved the suitcase.   
  
The two women's demeanor did not change in the least. The older one who was   
originally hosting the negotiations was only staring back at the traitorous rat   
with eyes that could freeze an inferno. The other seemed to be taking stock of   
the situation, seemingly taking count of how many of the opposition there was,   
as well as the environment of the now abandoned club.   
  
"You do realize, this will result in your immediate death." The ease and calm   
with which she said that did not go unnoticed by the man.   
  
"HAHAHA! My death? I suppose the shock hasn't worn off yet, but in case you had   
not noticed you are severely outnumbered and unarmed. Unless your friend there   
has something hidden under her jacket."   
  
"She does not, weapons mean less to her as they do to me."   
  
"And that, my little wench, will be your downfall. Kill them, now."   
  
The men behind him, as well as the three who appeared from the crowd moved to   
aim their pistols, such precious few seconds were usually not accounted for in a   
skirmish such as this, but then they had never faced an enemy as they were about   
to face now.   
  
***   
  
The thug's finger was just beginning to exert pressure on the trigger before he   
felt a hand take firm grasp of his wrist. His arm was wrenched from its aim and   
he found it pointing in a totally different direction, by this time the trigger   
had already been pulled and the weapon discharged. The bullet shot forward and   
impacted a target, the partner standing to his right to be exact.   
  
"What the h..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence as all the air was   
robbed from his lungs as a knee slammed into his solar plexus. He pitched   
forward violently, he heard his remaining partner curse and then there was a odd   
snapping sound followed by a blood-curdling scream of pain, which was abruptly   
cut off. The sound of a body hitting the floor was quite distinct; he could only   
stay there, hunched over and frozen in fear, then everything began to dim was he   
felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull. The last thing he saw was the woman   
in black run over his collapsed body.   
  
***   
  
Four more additional henchmen came down from the second floor, two went over to   
deal with the woman, the remaining two joined the others in protecting their   
apparent leader.   
  
The two others sent to 'take out' the woman were met with the same lightning   
swift aggression as the first three. Before they knew what was happening one of   
them was already in a crumpled heap on the floor, his shades broken in half and   
his eyes rolled back into his head.   
  
"She just took out four armed men like nothing." One of the bodyguards uttered.   
  
"Tell that bitch to back off now! And I may spare your life at least!!" The   
leader ordered out of desperation.   
  
Up to this point the taller of the duo had been content to stand by and let them   
watch how utterly futile they actually were. But now it seemed, she would   
actually have to get her hands dirty...   
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING YOU FOOL!!! If you don't do as I say now..."   
  
He was stopped short by the action of her walking toward the group. The cold   
state of her eyes hadn't changed in the least since this entire event started.   
  
"What are you doing?! SHOOT HER!! SHOOT HER!!!"   
  
They all fired immediately at this single target. This was the strange part, she   
didn't seem to have any kind of body armor, and she wasn't making any move to   
avoid them, she just kept coming like nothing was happening.   
  
"What the hell is she?" One of them was beginning to panic.   
  
There was no indication that she was even struck by the bullets, its like they   
passed right through her...   
  
"Damnit!! The guns are useless! TAKE HER!!!"   
  
All four charged like madmen, she was one while they were many. Usually that   
philosophy held water in most normal altercations, however these were most   
obviously not normal people they were fighting.   
  
"Oooo this is gonna be bad." The other woman muttered. She had since finished   
off her portion of the opposition, and the remaining victims were going to wish   
they had fought her instead.   
  
  
  
If there were ever an example of controlled, precision, brutality this would be   
it. The sounds of a hand or a foot impacting human flesh, the snapping sound of   
bone being broken in multiple areas, the gurgled screams of mercy, and the wet   
crunching noise of a nose being rammed into someone's delicate brain. These were   
all synonymous with anyone unfortunate to attempt to raise a hand against her.   
In seconds, the "fight" was over before anyone realized it started.   
  
"That's all of them." The woman in black informed her as the last man fell at   
her feet in an unordered mess.   
  
Her eyes slowly scanned the area. Searching for any other possibly hostile   
adversaries.   
  
"He's gone." Her assistant answered the unspoken question.   
  
She made a mental note that she would have to make her...displeasure...known to   
the sniveling coward at a later date. That's when a strange beeping noise blared   
in her ear. She reached up to a small device akin to a hearing aid lodged behind   
her ear lobe.   
  
"We have the disk father, but there is no guarantee that they did not make   
duplicates. There was opposition, but it was...dealt with."   
  
//We now have the original back in our possession, that's all matters...for   
now.//   
  
"As per your orders the suitcase has been rigged to explode in..." She glanced   
briefly at a clock on one of the nearby walls. "30 seconds."   
  
//Excellent, now return home, we are having visitors.//   
  
"And who would they be?"   
  
//An old friend of mine, he is bringing his son.//   
  
"Understood." Her hand lowered slowly. Her eyes came down on one of her many   
unfortunate victims, as he lay there a pool of blood was slowly form around the   
back of his head. Her hands began to shake slightly and she had to ball them to   
get them to stop. This was all becoming far too easy for her, and it was scaring   
her to death. She closed her eyes, took a breath and regained her composure.   
  
"We're leaving." She announced finally. Her partner had finished rummaging   
through the bodies trying to find something of any relevance.   
  
As they departed the building a column of smoke could be seen in the background.   
The sirens of law enforcement and fire department vehicles could be heard far   
into the black of the night.   
  
***   
  
The sea of Earth-bound stars glowed brightly within the darkness of the   
seemingly eternal night. This was the glowing metropolis known as Tokyo. Home to   
millions of people, all moving, all connected, all at the same time. Constantly   
in motion with an activity that never ceased, never slowing down, only moving   
forward and never looking back. Skyscrapers rose as far as the eye could see,   
reaching ever higher in the heavens as if to challenge God himself, each one its   
own Tower of Babylon, each one holding within it the greatest corporate   
superpowers the world would ever bare witness to.   
  
"Hehehe. Tokyo, it has been too long."   
  
From high atop the grand needle known as Tokyo Tower, two dwellers of the   
midnight hours stared down upon the glory of the country of Japan. These two   
individuals have lived within the shadows for most of their lives, walking   
amongst the common man knowing what most don't. Watching, as they remained   
oblivious to the unspoken atrocities that occurred right in front of them, but   
refused to be acknowledged.   
  
"...Yes I know...that's right...all to the same address." The second of the duo   
spoke into a cell phone, the dim glow of the neon green illuminating his face   
ever so slightly.   
  
"We should be moving out, have the arrangements been made?"   
  
"...Alright...thank you...okay...thank you." With that last word he closed the   
cellular device and replaced it back into his pocket. "Everything's set, we can   
expect them the day after tomorrow."   
  
"Good good, this move has put us behind schedule and I know certain clients   
won't tolerate long-term delays."   
  
The aimed there gaze at one building in particular, the home of a multi-national   
more powerful than any other in existence. Its reach was unlimited, its power   
undeniable, and its dealings well known throughout the covert community.   
  
"Heaven's Star Incoporated, the most powerful conglomerate in the world. Who   
would've thought..."   
  
"I guess your old man had better friends than he was letting on."   
  
"Yes he did apparently. The last thing he ever said to me was find my way back   
here, and after ten long years...here I am."   
  
"I've heard a lot about Tokyo, a lot of the major stuff goes down here. You   
think were ready to dive into a hot spot this explosive?"   
  
"We're the best of the best in case you forgot, there's nothin is too hot for   
us."   
  
Within this brilliant glow of city lights, buildings, and people; there was a   
war erupting, a war that had been sparked and had no intention of slowing down   
or showing mercy. There have been countless casualties and negotiations were out   
of the question, hostages had been taken, war crimes had been committed by all   
sides, and soldiers from all around the world were in the midst of it all. This   
is the unseen war, a war fought from the darkness underneath the eyes of the   
common man.   
  
  
  
Welcome to the Shadowlands. I hope you survive.   
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
1). This is an idea that I've had floating in my head for quite a while now and   
its finally becoming a reality unto itself. Even though this is quite a   
divergence from the normal universe I'm going to try to keep everyone as in-   
character as I possibly can and I would appreciate if any readers who happen   
upon this can help me with that.   
  
2). On the subject of any reviews or comments anyone feels compelled to send.   
I'm one of those people who favor constructive criticism over anything. Simply   
saying "this sucks" does not help. It is infinitely more beneficial to say "this   
sucks, this is why, and here's what you can do to fix it."   
The same goes for any praise. Tell me why you think its good and what I can do   
to keep it that way. This will definitely help me to keep my writing   
entertaining, and the universes I use as close to the original as possible.   
  
3). Tendo - Laws of Heaven and Nature... 


	2. Midnight Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is the sole property of its respective   
owners and creators.   
  
Mini-Note: *** designates a change in POV or scenery.   
  
IMPORTANT: Read Author's Notes at the end for information regarding any   
questions or comments you might possibly have about this chapter   
  
//...//-Transmission or any other real-time communication   
((...))-Computer Speaking, Typing, or whatever you prefer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
File 01: Midnight Memories   
  
  
The time is 2:30 A.M. In a place known by many but understood by few, a single   
solitary figure kneels transfixed. Her carefully trained eyes keep close watch   
on her target, her every sense is attuned to pick up even the smallest minute   
detail.   
  
//...ma.....Ra....ome in.....// The distorted voice beamed into the ear of the   
pigtailed redhead causing her to wince slightly.   
  
"I'm getting nothing but static my friend." She whispered through the comm link   
that connected the two friends and partners. She casually brushed several   
strands of deep red locks from her eyes as she shifted her position slightly in   
an effort to make her perch more comfortable. A thin breeze wafted through the   
air atop the Arclight Web Solutions building. The high altitude afforded a   
perfect view of the 21st century urban kingdom that was capital of the country   
of Japan. The only illumination provided to her was that of the glow of the moon   
and the stars in the heavens, and the dim green haze that originated from her   
own left eye.   
  
//...Am I....clear...ow? // Still garbled but slightly clearer, the woman on the   
other end of the comm link attempted once again to achieve a comprehensible   
signal.   
  
"Not even close," She let a small sigh of frustration escape her lips as the   
trial and error session entered its fifth attempt. "Zoom-magnify 37x."   
  
//Am I coming in clear now? // A voice as clear and as crystal as anything she   
had ever heard graced her ears.   
  
"Crystal." The redhead affirmed.   
  
//There's a lot of traffic in the air at this time of night, // the voice on the   
other explained her recent bout of channel surfing. //How's the top look? //   
  
"Security is getting tighter. A lot of personnel running around the helipad."   
Through the eyes of the voyeur everything in her world was covered in a green   
sheen. She watched closely at the scene that was unfolding a mile away at the   
top of the corporate nerve center of Heaven's Star Inc, the most powerful   
conglomerate in the known world. The roof that also served as a landing pad was   
abuzz with activity as technicians were working vehemently to what seemed to be   
the coming of an important figure   
  
//From what I was able to get from the comm. tap the big boss is at some kind of   
meeting with the S.D.F. Most likely they're prepping for his arrival. // Her   
partner on the other end explained in detail.   
  
"Got that. You better hustle, we're already behind schedule," Her ears perked up   
at an all too familiar distant sound. "Oh...and be careful Ryoga." She added at   
a quieter tone before clearing the line.   
  
//Aren't I always? // You could almost hear the smile coming upon her face.   
  
Ranma sank into a kneeling position; so far the guardsmen stationed upon the   
roof that encompassed her watch zone had not made any effort in the realm of   
counter surveillance. Their mistake.   
  
"Zoom-magnify 40x. Quad 32 x 17" Her left eye glowed with an unearthly energy.   
The feint sounds of integrated cybernetic technology working there future magic   
whispered into her trained ears. A targeting reticule appeared in front of her   
eyes only, as per her command a single square from a grid zoomed in rapidly. One   
of the guards seemed to be alerting his colleagues about something, they were   
all suddenly becoming very dutiful in comparison to their previous state of lax.   
"Ooooo. Who do we have here...?" She whispered to herself.   
  
The twin doors of a rooftop elevator slid open and two very attractive women   
stepped out. An air of authority was created around them as every guard   
immediately stood at attention.   
  
"And who might you be I wonder..." Ranma murmured to herself as her interest   
skyrocketed at this new development.   
  
Her attention shifted to the longhaired and mystifying of the two. She watched   
the woman's majestic eyes, they were a deep liquid black and they seemed to   
swirl with a calm, composed, demeanor behind them. The second female that   
entered the scene with her took immediate charge of the enviroment, the   
movements of her lips and the use of hand gestures indicated to Ranma that she   
was giving all the orders to the guards and technicians who were at attention.   
  
"Those two must be pretty high in the food chain. Everyone started bustin their   
butts more than usual the minute they showed up." Her crass assessment of the   
situation was nonetheless as accurate as anything else that could be said.   
  
Ranma took notice of the movement of the longhaired woman's hand toward her ear.   
She watched closely as she began to speak to someone through what had to be a   
comm link.   
  
"Who's she talking too?" Ranma wondered aloud, his inquisitive nature was of   
experience in the field and not that of a typical nosy teenager. "Spectrum:   
Radio. Monitor all incoming high wavelength modulations." Her commands came out   
sharp and clear so as to eliminate any possible processing mistakes.   
  
Her ears were instantly barraged by an endless bevy of voices and static. Her   
eyes squinted again, this time in concentration as she carefully noted every   
signal being received.   
  
"Stop. Log frequency. Monitor until I say otherwise." She blurted quickly.   
  
//....is being loaded into the mainframe as we speak father. However we have yet   
to discern how security was breached, but I have my suspicions.// Ranma was   
instantly engrossed by the maturity and softness of the woman's voice.   
  
//Excellent. As for the matter of security it is entirely possible that a rival   
has managed to infiltrate a spy. If that is the case then there's no telling   
what kind and/or amount of information has already been leaked. // A second   
speaker caught her ears; this one had a tone of seniority and experience.   
  
//If there is a spy I will deal with him or her myself. Nabiki has already   
suggested a background check on all new employees in the past seven months. //   
The woman shifted to a slightly edgier vocal as she spoke of the possibility of   
a spy.   
  
"I came in too late," Ranma muttered to herself. The conversation being   
exchanged was not making all too much sense to her since she didn't know how it   
originated or what the subject was. "Record all outgoing and incoming signals on   
current frequency. Switch to private two-way band." She knew she could just go   
over the entire exchange at another time; her continued real-time monitoring was   
not necessary. However it was necessary to alert her partner at the latest state   
of affairs.   
  
The familiar sounds of an internal computer working drifted silently through the   
air. An acknowledging chime in her brain signaled that a scrambled channel was   
now open.   
  
"Ryoga? How's it coming down there?" Ranma wondered despite that not much time   
had passed.   
  
//I'm moving in now. We better go dark until I finish up, I don't want to risk   
us getting branched. // Ranma could make out Ryoga's footsteps across the   
connection; she had to be close to the entrance by now.   
  
"Right, just hurry it up because daddy is gonna be here soon." Ranma's eyes   
returned to the helipad as she had briefly let them drop when she was listening   
to the communique between what he discovered to be father and daughter.   
  
//Daddy? // Ryoga asked about the cryptically employed endearment.   
  
"Don't ask. Ranma out."   
  
  
***   
  
  
A black haired girl in a yellow bandanna and shirt, black jeans, a sleeveless   
jacket, and hefting a small black backpack on her back casually walked up the   
steps leading to the entrance of the reception level of the massive skyscraper.   
As she approached her eyes caught sight of two armed security guards who also   
caught sight of her. They both placed their hands on there holsters and   
proceeded toward her.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am but this building is closed to visitors for tonight." One of   
them put himself in her path   
  
"Oh hello. My name is Mariko Kamizawa and I'm from New Sun Press. I'm scheduled   
to have an interview with Mr. Tendo for our Saturday special on entrepreneurs."   
She smiled sweetly and then produced an identification card from the small   
backpack she was carrying.   
  
"See if it checks out." The guard ordered his partner as he inspected the card   
for authenticity.   
  
"Yeah." The lower ranking second guard reached for his radio to do as ordered.   
  
In an instant the girl flew into action. Her foot shot out and collided with the   
first guard's stomach who was sent flying clear off his feet slamming hard into   
the tempered glass wall of the first floor. The second sentry was frozen in   
shock at the illogical strength of this girl. He turned his head back to her   
from watching his partner fly by, but at that time she was already on him and   
sent her fist crashing into his jaw. The sound of bone being shattered caused   
her to cringe slightly.   
  
"Ahhh damnit. I keep forgetting I have to watch my strength even in this form."   
She crouched down and searched the guard's unconscious form until she came upon   
a keycard. "Security on this floor is way too light...I don't like it...Maybe I   
shouldn't have bothered with a fake I.D."   
  
At this time of night the entrance doors were locked and a security passkey   
could only open them. The scanner showed green and gave a friendly chime as she   
slid the liberated keycard through. The sound of the door unlocking prompted her   
to enter the reception area, which was totally devoid of activity. There were   
elevators on either side and in the middle of the large lobby and the   
receptionist's desk was located directly in front the center column that housed   
the center lift.   
  
"I gotta make this quick." She whispered as she riffled through her backpack as   
she ran. She pulled out a cable with a fiber-op adapter on one end and a needle   
on the other. "C'mon, where are you?" She searched every nook and cranny of the   
cluttered desk until she found what she was looking for, the network jack that   
connected the computer to the company-wide database. She plugged the adapter   
into the jack, and very carefully slid the needle into her right wrist.   
  
((Welcome to Heaven's Star Corporate Mainframe.)) The words appeared in Ryoga's   
mind's eye as her finger flexed slightly in response to the internal workings of   
her synthetic arm.   
  
  
***   
  
  
A sleek black helicopter glided soundlessly through the night sky. All personnel   
immediately cleared the landing area as the stealth helicopter came to a hover   
over the massive center of operations. Kasumi felt the wind push against her as   
the blades came to a slow stop and the pilot/copilot hatch slid open. Soun   
Tendo, the creator and owner of Heaven's Star, stepped out from the once air-   
borne vehicle.   
  
"How was the meeting with the S.D.F?" She asked as father and daughters began   
walking side-by-side.   
  
"The bid is as good as ours but we can never be too sure when our rivals are   
concerned." He straightened his tie as he walked. He seemed to be in high   
spirits this particular night, as he should be, if his company were to win they   
would be in charge of a multi-billion dollar contract to create the military's   
next generation of mobile infantry.   
  
"I'm sure the stockholders will be glad to hear that." Kasumi's eyes shifted to   
her right, past her father, to fall upon her younger sister.   
  
"Speaking of glad, I believe you wanted this back?" Nabiki presented a small   
silver disk in between thumb and forefinger. "In mint condition no less." She   
smiled at the addition of such a critical detail.   
  
"Kasumi, Nabiki; you've both done very well. The information stored on this disk   
will be invaluable if we win the bid with the military." Soun signaled to a   
glasses wearing employee who was standing by, he immediately approached the   
Tendo patriarch who retrieved a clipboard from the assistant's hands.   
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Nabiki asked rhetorically.   
  
"Of course not. I believe the message that has been sent our enemies is well   
established now." Soun signed a document before handing them back to the   
assistant.   
  
"Anything they try, we'll put'em down." Nabiki brought her fist to palm to   
emphasize the point. "No way will they be making any moves against us anytime   
soon."   
  
The eldest Tendo sister's thoughts, however, were not with her father and   
sibling. Her mind was in the process of wandering back to the battle they had   
just fought. Back to the sight of the blood she was so forced to spill, back to   
the face of the man, as he lay dying or already dead. Too many times was she   
faced with the unholy responsibility of ending the existence of someone who   
would so easily do the same to her and while she knew that there could be no   
other option, she still never found the ease in her conscience after commiting   
such a near barbarous act.   
  
"Is something wrong Kasumi?" Her father asked in regards to the look of   
melancholy that had suddenly overtaken her delicate features.   
  
"No father, it's nothing." She waved off the growing concern for her welfare as   
unnecessary.   
  
In her mind however she knew that no matter what, she would have to keep   
fighting and if necessary keep killing if it meant that everything she loved   
would survive. Long ago she had made a solemn promise to her mother that she   
would nurture and protect everything and everyone she cherished and if it meant   
she would have to forsake her own innocence, then it was a sacrifice she would   
make. The Tendo matriarch's death had not bowed well for her father's psyche as   
it had pushed him on the verge of a suicidal depression. It wasn't until he came   
to the choice of totally commiting himself to his company and its future was he   
able to work past his beloved wife's death and in the process amass an untold   
amount of wealth and influence that he had never dreamed possible. Heaven's Star   
was the sole reason why Kasumi still had a father and not two dead parents,   
because of that she vowed to ensure that nothing stood in the way of its growth   
and power. She knew she could question herself all she liked, but in the end,   
she knew where her responsibilities would always lie and what her sworn duty to   
her family was.   
  
//Ma'am we have a problem. // A sudden transmission to her comm. interrupted her   
mental repartee.   
  
"Report." She made the familiar movement of hand to ear, which brought the   
attention of parent and sister.   
  
//The first floor security lock has just been disengaged. We tried to get   
confirmation from Johnson and Shima but we're getting no response from either of   
them. // Building security central reported with a tone of slight nervousness.   
  
"Anything on the cameras?" Her hand moved to grip Soun's shoulder with the   
intention of telling him that his safety was now compromised.   
  
"What's happened Kas?" Nabiki's expression sobered from what it was, her   
sister's tone suggested that something had just gone awry.   
  
//No, we're getting nothing but snow down there. Something is generating some   
major E.M. interference. // Kasumi's eyes narrowed at this bizarre new   
development. She didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to attempt a direct   
assault of the building; it was her own fault for not anticipating it really.   
One of the many key rules of this line of work was to expect the unexpected.   
  
"Kas, talk to me, what is going on?" Nabiki tried a second time after receiving   
silence.   
  
"There is an intruder on the first floor. We need to send a team   
down...to...investigate..." Her voice trailed off as her senses were suddenly   
becoming alive with the notion that someone or something was watching them. She   
had not felt anything like this when she first stepped foot on the helipad and   
she could only guess that the appearance of a possible threat on her father's   
life was prompting this sudden increase in her spatial awareness. Her eyes moved   
to the east, toward a nearby web design building and the source of her growing   
concern.   
  
  
***   
  
No matter how she tried she could not liberate her eyes from their transfixed   
gaze upon the woman that had so captured his affections. From the recorded   
conversation she gleaned her name to be Kasumi Tendo, an approprite first name   
for someone who so consumed her conscious senses. Ranma couldn't accurately   
describe what it was about that particular Tendo that she found so alluring. The   
way she moved, the way she spoke, the way her locks moved in the wind, it was   
far too many things at once to give a real description.   
  
"Ryoga we have a serious problem. I just picked up a transmission from building   
security; they know something's up where you are. I suggest you get your ass out   
of there now." Ranma forced himself back on the task at hand; he needed to warn   
his partner.   
  
//I know, I know. But my Driver is having a bit of a time busting through their   
firewall. I just need two more minutes to get the personnel files. // Ryoga   
responded with a slight edge of frustration.   
  
"You may not five seconds if I'm seeing right." His enhanced visual abilities   
caught sight of the other Tendo sister and several security officers loading   
onto the elevator to investigate the problem. Kasumi, eight remaining officers   
who took up point at the on all corners and sides of the roof, and her father   
remained behind.   
  
//I'm in the database and I'm downloading now. I should be out in about a minute   
and a half so you can pull out. // Ryoga reported his current condition   
  
"Right," Ranma gave a short answer as something most interesting had reclaimed   
his attentions. "Well well aren't you full of surprises Miss Kasumi Tendo." The   
woman of his dreams was staring straight back at him. Her eyes were now as clear   
Ranma then other point. Despite the frozen stare she was presenting her, Ranma   
could only awe at the beauty they radiated at night despite there dark color.   
  
"Capture image," Two simple words would forever brand this perfect moment into   
her memory. "Kasumi I'll be seeing you again. Even in my dreams."   
  
***   
  
((Heaven's Star Firewall Enterprise Edition. Version 7.9   
WARNING! Administrative Rights Required)) The words in her mind told of a   
barrier that would prevent access to all but the most high ranking of company   
employees.   
  
"Run Sorcerer." Ryoga whispered as millions of bits of information were coursing   
through her arm before scrolling through her brain. The biosynthetic limb that   
was designed by Ryoga himself worked feverishly to penetrate the long thought   
impenetrable security of the Heaven's Star mainframe.   
  
((You are now logged on as AdminUser)) A welcoming chime greeted the newest   
administrative entity upon the servers.   
  
"Beautiful." Ryoga grinned. She went by many names on the wired, there were many   
legends passed along through the typings of a million wannabes and authentics as   
to the skill with which she could disrupt any kind of wall, blocker, or   
scrambler.   
  
//You may not five seconds if I'm listening right. // Ranma's voice blared into   
her ear at the same time.   
  
"I'm in the database and I'm downloading now. I should be out in about a minute   
and a half so you can pull out." Ryoga instructed while secretly hoping she   
didn't exaggerate that statement.   
  
//Right. // Ranma answered shortly.   
  
"Yeah, that's if I haven't been shot first. I don't know how long it'll take   
them to find a way around the E.M. scrambling I'm sending out." Ryoga mumbled to   
herself as the comm.-link cut off.   
  
((Directory is now "Personnel Records."))   
((Local Host is "Hibiki")) A ping of success went off in her head.   
  
"Search for all employees with Level 3 clearance or above." She ordered.   
  
((Searching Query))   
  
Ryoga had yet to determine exactly why Ranma suggested this impromptu extraction   
op. They were supposed to be meeting with a very important client, but instead   
her partner had decided out of the blue that they would make a quick stop at   
Heaven's Star Headquarters.   
  
((Search Complete.))   
((5 subjects found.)) Another chime of success sounded off.   
  
"Leech them all. I'll sort it out later." Ryoga could make out the distinctive   
sounds of an elevator slowly descending the floors. No doubt it was a multitude   
of private security being sent to figure out who sent two of their guards into   
comas.   
  
((Downloading...63% Complete))   
  
"Thank god for a ten gigahertz fiber op network." She sighed in relief knowing   
he wouldn't be stuck here all night long. Not that he would have that much time.   
  
"Everybody fan out! Two man teams at all times! We'll search this floor and work   
our way up!" A distinctly feminine voice shouted orders to, by the sound of the   
footsteps, eight other members of the building's defense force.   
  
"Perfect...," Ryoga snarled to himself. So far her only hiding place was behind   
the receptionist desk. Even though the lobby was quite large and darkened, the   
desk was directly in the middle and most likely would be the first place to be   
checked out. "Well so much for being discrete. But then again this little jaunt   
wasn't exactly planned in advance now was it?"   
  
"We're going to go find Johnson and Shima!" An officer yelled.   
  
"Be careful! The intruder is most likely still in here!" The female leader of   
the search party yelled a warning   
  
((Download Completed)) Ryoga was beginning to love the noise the system made   
when something actually went right.   
  
"Bout friggin time." She quickly pulled the needle out of her wrist, as the   
footfall of the approaching investigators grew louder.   
  
"What do you think happened?" One of the approaching guards intiated a   
conversation with another.   
  
"How the hell should I know? I'm just surprised there's still people stupid   
enough to try and infiltrate this place, but what the heck could be so valuable   
on the first floor?" A second older sounding voice responded.   
  
"What are you talking about?" The younger officer questioned.   
  
"Well, central couldn't find any indication that the elevators were in use. The   
cameras in the stairwells are still operational and they couldn't spot anyone   
there either." The senior answered as the sound of him scratching his beard   
could be heard.   
  
"Well that is wei..." His partner never finished his sentence. They had just   
begun to pass by the center elevator. Before the guard could utter the syllable   
a fist slammed into his cheek and he was sent flying a ways into the darkness.   
The attacker's next action was to grab the second officer by the face and send   
it ramming into the desk, making quite a notable indention.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Voices emanated from further down the lobby. Ryoga   
knew her actions would garner the attention of reinforcements, but she also   
knew that if worse came to came worse he would simply change forms and elude   
them.   
  
"Ranma is going to owe me big time for this." Ryoga muttered as she attempted a   
break for the exit, thats when the sudden sound of rapidly approaching footsteps   
caught her ears. She turned her head just in time for a boot to ram into it; she   
was knocked flat on her back but instantly rolled back to her feet with a look   
of surprise plastered on her face. A woman with shoulder-length hair and dressed   
similarly to herself rose from her crouch after landing from the kick that   
knocked Ryoga down.   
  
"Well, it's been a while since I've actually been hit...and felt it," Ryoga   
grinned as she rubbed her jaw, though it was more of a reflex action than   
through actual pain. "You must be pretty good."   
  
"I could care less whether you think I'm good or not. You are trespassing on   
private property and I highly suggest you surrender before I am forced to send   
you to the hospital." Ryoga could detect was no humor in her voice as she made   
that statement. Through there many years of experience Ryoga and Ranma had   
managed to cultivate a natural talent of surmising an opponent's strength   
without actually having to fight them. Through minute details like posture, tone   
of voice, and their overall current demeanor they could determine right off who   
the victor would be before the first punch was thrown. This woman however was   
proving to be quite the challenge to read. There was no fear on her face   
whatsoever, her eyes seemed to glow with an intensity that couldn't be   
immediately deciphered, and the way she was holding herself suggested that she   
was slouch when it came to fighting. The fact that Ryoga had not detected her   
presence until it was too late, despite the fact she had to have been running,   
spoke volumes as to her skill level.   
  
Ryoga's eyes caught the remaining guardsmen rush to her side and draw their   
Berettas. They made the same proclamation as their commander to drop what she   
was attempting and surrender willingly. Ryoga was going over a number of   
possible scenarios in her mind until the woman did something rather suprising.   
  
"Go back to the roof and assist in escorting my father out of here." The men   
only gave looks of confusion and voices of protest at this newest order. "She's   
not going to give up this easily. It looks like I'm going to have to persuade   
her into the idea of submission and it would be better if you weren't here to   
get in the way." Nabiki's analytical gaze was already probing her opponent for   
weaknesses. The men warily followed her orders and slowly vacated the area.   
  
"You're sure of yourself. Just what makes you so positive that you can beat me?"   
Ryoga smiled, showing a pair of prominent fangs that Nabiki took notice of.   
  
"Why don't you try me and find out?" Nabiki's grave expression didn't change as   
she threw her jacket off.   
  
"Straight and to the point, I like that." Ryoga followed suit with her backpack.   
  
Without another word, Nabiki charged at full speed. She unloaded a blitzkrieg of   
kicks without losing momentum for an instant. The rapid-fire side and roundhouse   
kicks pounded into Ryoga's guard like a machinegun. Ryoga was taken aback by the   
intensity of the attack; the only other person he knew that came close to this   
velocity was Ranma. After noticing that her initial attacks were not giving much   
in the way of damage or ground, Nabiki had changed gears on her assault and   
began using upper body attacks. This proved to be a mistake as a missed right   
punch caused her arm to be captured and wrenched behind her back in a rather   
painful hammerlock. She was in the midst of struggling when she felt a hand push   
down on the back of her head.   
  
"You have a brain plug?" Ryoga asked as she noticed the four distinctive jacks   
in the back of her neck. While she wasn't at all surprised, Ranma and herself   
both had one and the addition was quite common in their line of work, she never   
expected to see such a high precision type.   
  
"What...does it...matter to you?" Nabiki snarled as she continued to struggle.   
  
"Nothing, though I admit I've never seen a Model 3 before. I thought these we   
were military issue only." Ryoga wondered as to how this woman got her hands on   
one and how she was able to get it installed.   
  
Before Ryoga could continue his thought patterns however, and in an amazing feat   
of flexibility, a standing split kick nailed her in the forehead. Nabiki then   
quickly sent a back kick into her opponent's stomach; she had expected the   
standard sound of breath being blasted out of the lungs, as was usually the   
result of a kick to the solar plexus. What she received however was nothing more   
than a light grunt.   
  
"Sorry, but the first time you caught me by surprise. It takes a lot more than   
what you got to knock me out." Ryoga's grinning face greeted her as she whirled   
around to face her still standing adversary.   
  
"Well...this is getting interesting." Nabiki shook the feeling back into her   
freed arm as she dropped back into a stance.   
  
//Ryoga? What the hell's taking you so long? // Ranma's voice suddenly brought   
on an appearance in Ryoga's ear.   
  
"I'm having a bit of a holdup. I'll be out in a minute." Ryoga responded quietly   
though not out of the hearing range of Nabiki.   
  
"I don't know who your talking to but if I heard right you just implied that   
your actually going to escape. Didn't your mommy ever teach you the pitfalls of   
lying?" She inched forward slightly   
  
"Hehehe, you make a pretty cool sparring partner," Ryoga inched backward in   
response. "But unfortunately I can't stay to play with you all night."   
  
"You don't have a choice pal." Nabiki had yet to find a suitable weakness to   
exploit in Ryoga's defense. Nabiki was starting to form the idea that her   
opponent might be wearing some kind of body armor, that was the only explanation   
she could derive as to how she could survive such a hard blow to such a   
vunerable area.   
  
"I'm gonna show you a little trick. Now watch closely cause I'm only gonna do   
this once." Ryoga took a serious risk and dropped her guard completely. She did   
however hold up her right hand in exchange.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Nabiki ceased her advance on the choice of observing   
from a safe distance.   
  
Ryoga balled her hand and through force of will caused a very small metallic   
spike to shoot up from in-between two knuckles.   
  
"Do you know what this is?" Ryoga nodded to the spike.   
  
"It's a ripper. So you have a Driver for an arm, so what?" Nabiki had yet to see   
the relevance in all this and was beginning to think that holding off from her   
approach was not the best idea.   
  
"Nothing. You see that's just a distraction," Ryoga's right hand emerged from   
behind her back. Nabiki hadn't noticed the slight movement and now a small   
silver cylinder was in his hand. "For this. Catch." She threw the object at   
Nabiki. The flash grenade exploded in mid-air and Nabiki immediately shielded   
her eyes, cursing the entire way through. The phosphorous explosion lit up the   
lobby and provided perfect cover for Ryoga's escape, while she was loathe to run   
from any fight, now was not the time nor place.   
  
To Nabiki it felt like an eternity before she found it safe to open her eyes   
slowly. There was still a blur in her vision and a radiating pain behind her   
eyes but she wasn't blind at least.   
  
"Goddamnit. Such an obvious trick," Nabiki growled in frustration. "Who the hell   
was she anyway?" She ran a hand through her hair and behind her neck that then   
came to rest on her CyberCom. "Still, she knew it was a Model 3, not many people   
can pick up something like that." She let out a breath and shrugged her   
shoulders before bringing a hand to her ear. "Kas you there?"   
  
  
***   
  
  
Ryoga calmly walked through the crowd of night dwellers that packed the city   
streets of Tokyo. She had put a good amount of distance between herself and   
Heaven's Star H.Q. At this moment she was currently scanning over the data that   
was perilously leeched from the corporation's mainframe.   
  
"Ranma better have a good excuse for me going to all this trouble. This was by   
far the sloppiest operation we've ever pulled off." Ryoga shook her head. There   
had to have been at least ten other possible variations to this op that would   
have gone infinitely smoother and without such a large margin of error.   
  
"Don't get so worked up Ryoga. It's only preparation, that's all." A familiar   
voice spoke to her from her left. Ranma was quite skilled when it came to   
sneaking, so the redhead's sudden appearance didn't come as much surprise to   
Ryoga.   
  
"Preparation for what? We were supposed to be at Tendo's place by now. You know,   
the same person you had us rob just now?" Ryoga checked her internal clock. It   
was currently 3:10 A.M. "It doesn't make any sense Ranma, whats so important   
that we had to get this without his knowledge?"   
  
"You're right, it doesn't make sense does it?" Ranma snickered. "Just trust me   
on this man, I know what I'm doing. Besides I think we should probably be better   
dressed for a meeting of this guys stature." She indicated her current dress of   
blue jeans, white shirt, and red jacket. All of which were slightly baggy on her   
small frame.   
  
"What have you got floating in that head of yours?" Ryoga eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"Don't get mad, trust me it'll be worth it." Ranma grinned.   
  
"It better be, I never want to go in on a mission that unprepared again. I'm   
lucky that girl was itching for a fight and didn't have her goons shoot me on   
the spot." Ryoga popped her neck, she wasn't entirely too fond of fighting out   
of the blue like that.   
  
"Girl? What girl?" Ranma questioned. He had seen one of the two Tendos exit the   
roof upon alert of an intruder but still wanted to verify it was the same   
person.   
  
"Some chick with short hair, looked about our age." Ryoga brought up her memory   
of the encounter. "She's a pretty good fighter, not that bad looking either."   
  
"Does the name Nabiki ring a bell? I overheard that name spoken when I was   
shadowing the rooftop. Two girls who I think are Soun Tendo's daughters came up,   
the one you ran into might be the younger one."   
  
"Possibly, I never did catch her name." Ryoga tapped her nose in thought. "His   
daughters you say? I would never think a big shot like him would have time for a   
family. What's the other one like?"   
  
"He probably had them before his company hit it big. As for the other one...well   
lemme tell ya...not many people like her in the world." Ranma sentence drifted   
off.   
  
"I won't ask..." Ryoga shrugged.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"So your so saying your best man lost the disk and failed to terminate Tendo's   
enforcers?" A middle aged man with tanned skin and slicked back black hair   
tapped his fingers against the desk as he stared out of the 121st window of his   
corporate nerve center.   
  
"I apologize Mr. Kuno. We never expected Tendo's agents to be so powerful, our   
men stood no chance." A man with a head of silver hair that reached down his   
back bowed his head in shame.   
  
"Do you even comprehend HOW IMPORTANT THAT DISK IS YOU FOOL?!!" The president of   
Silver Sword Enterprises, LTD slammed his fist onto his desk with incredible   
force.   
  
"I...have no excuse sir." The lead henchman could only continue to hang his   
head, not daring to look his master in the eye when he was in this state of   
rage.   
  
"We can make as many copies as we want, but unless we have possession of the   
original all our work will be for nothing!" Hideo Kuno composed himself and   
recanted for what he felt was one time too many the importance of the disk that   
they had failed to retrieve.   
  
"S...Sir, there has been a recent development that you should be aware of." The   
henchman raised his head in hopes that his employer wouldn't order for it to be   
cut off.   
  
"What is it?" Kuno demanded impatiently.   
  
The henchman pulled out a remote control. He flipped a switch and a section of   
the floor slid open revealing a triangle of glass lenses. A soft light emitted   
from the triad and two 3-D revolving dossiers of a male Ranma and Ryoga hoever   
in mid-air.   
  
"These two have recently been spotted in Tokyo heading in the direction of the   
Tendo residence. We suspect that he may have taken on their services but we have   
not detected any major transactions within his in-country or overseas accounts."   
Agito Higami, Kuno's right hand assistant, explained the newest development that   
he himself had just recieve mere hours ago.   
  
"Those two...I know them. We have had dealings with them before." Kuno's eyes   
narrowed at the familiarity of the two mercenaries.   
  
"You are correct sir. We have employed their services in the past, with great   
success. However it would appear that they would eventually be turned against   
us." Agito clarified gravely.   
  
"I see...if they were to be allowed to ally with Tendo they would greatly hamper   
any future efforts we attempt." Hideo crossed his arms in contemplation over   
this new threat to his company.   
  
"My thoughts exactly sir, they must be dealt with quickly." Agito agreed.   
  
"Leave me." He ordered suddenly and the henchman complied without question. As   
of late many of his moves against Heaven's Star have been met with failure, many   
projects were suffering because of it and if something was not done and soon the   
stockholders would begin to lose faith.   
  
"To think that such a pair of low class dogs could possibly cause you worry   
father." A voice emanated from a shadowed corner of the massive executive   
office.   
  
"Whether they cause me worry is irrelevant. The only thing you should be   
concerned with is whether you are capable of dealing with the threat where my   
men have failed." Hideo turned his attention to source of the comment.   
  
"Do not compare me with the useless trash that you keep under your employ." A   
man about 17 years of age walked out from the shadows. He was dressed in more   
casual business wear than his father was. He was clean cut and the aristocratic   
air in his voice was apparent.   
  
"As you wish, I'll leave this task in your hands Tatewaki. Do not fail me."   
Hideo turned his gaze back to the city lights that glowed just outisde his   
window.   
  
"Though I am loathe to stain my sword with the blood of the unworthy, fear not,   
these two peasants will pose no problem." Tatewaki Kuno grinned sadistically at   
the image of his future targets. "Two more lambs to the slaughter..."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes   
1). I would first like to give thanks to my pre-reader Exar. He's been a HUGE   
help in making this chapter readable and therefore enjoyable.   
  
2). The main purpose of this chapter is to give readers a little taste of the   
universe I've spawned, the technology that's available, as well as a little   
cameo of the antagonists they'll be facing in the first arc. HOPEFULLY this   
chapter accomplished all this successfully.   
  
3). I realize that there were a lot of nicknames used throughout this chapter.   
Like 'ripper' 'brain plug' and 'Driver', well expect a lot more. But fear not,   
everything will be explained in depth as the story progresses I just figured   
that explaining everything at once (like what I did with the second rewrite of   
this chapter) was simply too boring. 


	3. Variable

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is the sole property of its respective owners and creators.   
  
Mini-Note: *** designates a change in POV or a change in scenery.   
  
IMPORTANT: Read Author's Notes at the end for information regarding any questions or comments you might possibly have about this chapter   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
File 02: Variable   
  
  
In a darkened room located on the lower near-subterranean levels of Heaven's Star H.Q., numerous system technicians manned rows upon rows of computer terminals. The only illumination that was provided was the glow from the multitude of monitors and the only real sound, save for their voices, came from the incessant tapping of keyboards. As bizarre as this setup sounded, it was just the way they liked it.   
  
"So far all critical files in regards to our current overseas operations are completely intact." The network administrator reported on the current state of the mainframe. The computer tech and a girl in white long-sleeved shirt and beige pants both hovered the computer screen.   
  
"Hmmmm, what about shipping schedules? Or account numbers?" Kasumi pulled yet another possibility out of the air. So far all other attempts had yet to glean any useful insight.   
  
"Those were untouched as well. I can't explain this, whoever they were they didn't come here for anything valuable. At least that's my assumption since we can't seem to find out what she accessed." The admin leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes from staring at the monitor screen for so long.   
  
It had been three days removed since the unwanted intrusion within the nerve center and intranetwork of Heaven's Star Inc. The daunting task of trying to discover the motive behind the invasion was not going as smoothly as everyone had expected.   
  
"Why would they go through all that trouble? It seems like such a waste." The admin whispered to himself. The hacker had unlimited access to all company electronic resources, yet she did not seem to take advantage of that fact.   
  
After the incursion the entire network maintenance and security division was sent into an immediate frenzy. The hacker was able to pass through the corporate firewall without any trouble whatsoever. After which she injected a worm whose purpose was to wipe out any and all trace of the hacker's presence, when it's task was completed it self-destructed.   
  
"Have you been able to get a positive I.D. on her?" Kasumi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in thought.   
  
"From the make Nabiki gave us, we haven't been able to find any trace of this woman anywhere. For all intents and purposes, she doesn't exist." The admin's and also head of the department's name is Kinnosuke Kashuoh, a Japanese male at the young age of 23 and the perfect example of the new way corporations and governments find their specialists. He used to be a con man, hacker, and phreaker, a person who specializes in voice and data taps, for hire. He was quite a successful cyber criminal that is until he attempted a denial-of-service attack against Heaven's Star. He was tracked down and caught, but instead of throwing such a talented mind in prison, a deal was made. He originally signed a two year contract, but he's been with them ever since.   
  
"I just can't seem to follow their mode of thinking. Nothing was damaged, nothing of importance was taken, and they didn't take steps to disrupt our operations. They are either very skilled and they just covered there tracks so well that I can't see them, or very foolish and I'm simply giving them too much credit." Kasumi sighed. Either scenario made sense but they wouldn't answer any relevant questions.   
  
"You said 'they' just now. If I recall, you did mention that you spotted a second individual whom you think was watching you, correct?" Kinnosuke turned slightly in his chair to face her.   
  
"Yes, it seems she was stationed on top of the Arclight Web Solutions building. I couldn't make out anything specific, but I think she might be female as well." She recalled that night vividly.   
  
"Well, that building is more than a mile away. Was she using binoculars or anything of that type?" Kinnosuke was slowly formulating a plan inside his head.   
  
"No, she wasn't moving like she had one on her let alone actually using it." When she had made definitive eye contact with the voyeur she had made some sort of gesture to her and then disappeared out of sight. Kasumi could almost swear she was waving goodbye.   
  
"Well then, the only way she could be scoping you out is if she had a Cyke. An implant like that isn't totally uncommon, especially if that girl is into reconnaissance, but it would definitely narrow the search." The admin turned back to his screen hoping that new bit for information would be enough to find a bone.   
  
"And if she has a Cyclops implant...she must have at least a Model 2 plug...." She leaned over his shoulder as realization hit her in the face.   
  
"Your learning. All we have to do is look up any visitors of Tokyo who have high to mid-level coms. Nabiki said that other girl had a P.D. for an arm, so the same will go for her." Kinno grinned as he felt the stares of over dozen other techies who were more than envious that the girl of their collective dreams was leaning so close to him. "You know, you said you could see the way she was moving. From a distance like that, its pretty amazing you saw anything."   
  
"...I've always had good eyes." Kasumi answered somewhat quickly.   
  
The entrance to the lab opened and a stream of light came pouring in, the vampiric hissing and screams of agony amongst the technophiles caused the newcomer to snicker slightly. She was in jean shorts and a black t-shirt and she seemed to have no trouble maneuvering in the dark.   
  
"Nabiki? What are you doing here?" Kinnosuke whirled around in his chair while Kasumi continued to mull over the brainplug angle they had just uncovered.   
  
"Just checkin up on your progress. Have you found anything on our unwanted guests?" Nabiki asked as she watched the throng of techs stare aimlessly into their screens.   
  
"Nothing so far, these two intruders, they definitely aren't your typical thieves. Their tracks are too well covered and there identities are near impossible to put down. We've uncovered something that may help though..." Kasumi answered. "Did you come straight from school?"   
  
"Well I did stop to change first, I didn't think it would be appropriate to come in my school uniform. What's so important that I had to come directly here?" Nabiki asked. She didn't mind, but she usually got some warning and not just a short call three minutes before school ended.   
  
"Father wanted to speak with the both of us, he didn't specify the subject though." Kasumi turned to her sister. "How's Akane?"   
  
"She's safe and Sayuri is with her. Heh, you know with us being gone till ungodly hours at night she's going to start suspecting something." Nabiki grinned.   
  
"Yeah, I don't enjoy leaving her alone like that. But at least she has someone keeping her company." Kasumi knew that her younger sister didn't enjoy being by herself.   
  
"Nabiki, I was thinking. Perhaps we would have better luck if you dived in there. Your M-3 might be able to uncover something that slipped by us." Kinnosuke broke into their conversation with the suggestion.   
  
"Or maybe you just want an excuse to see it in action." Nabiki smiled.   
  
"Oh it's strictly for business purposes, but if I just so happen to be here while you do it, well that can't be helped." He chuckled.   
  
"Alright alright, gimme some room." She cracked her knuckles.   
  
"Since when is the mainframe compatible for diving?" Kasumi asked.   
  
"It isn't, but M-3s are top of line with near instant adaptability. She'll be able to dive in whether or not the frame is made for it or not, a lot like what you can do." Kinnosuke pointed out.   
  
"Sorry Kinno, she only dives when it's absolutely necessary. Even then, that's an entirely new set rules all together, nothing like what you've seen." Nabiki explained as he fitted a fiber-op line into one of the four plugs at the back of her neck.   
  
Kinnosuke only stared at the oldest Tendo sister. He had only heard rumors that she had received some new prototype implant but no one knew what, and that they way she dived also wasn't the norm. The strange thing for him was the fact that he didn't see any indication of a brainplug; in fact he couldn't uncover any evidence of an implant anywhere on her body.   
  
"Okay, I'm goin in. What exactly am I looking for?" Nabiki broke his gaze.   
  
"Anything, an imprint, a trace, any kind of marker or clue that the worm may have missed. If this doesn't work we'll have to fall back on the brainplug angle. I'll monitor you from this side but try not to dive too deep." Kinno prepped his workstation.   
  
In Nabiki's eyes the world seemed to shift from the solid physical, to the transparent electronic. Everything warped to a translucent world of grids and neon light; she sped at amazing speed through a seemingly endless tunnel comprising the massive WAN. The marker that the tunnel was cleared came in the form of a wave of static that blasted her ears, she then found herself in an entire universe created from billions of bytes of constantly moving information.   
  
"I'm searching...this might take a few minutes." Her voice was low and her eyes were half lidded.   
  
"Wow, look at that. She's flying; I've never seen anything move that fast through the network." He murmured as he monitored her progress. Her form was being represented as an anonymous administrative entity; the directories being accessed was used track her progress. However considering the speed of her movement there was a slight delay in this.   
  
"I may have found something... " Nabiki whispered. Kasumi's watched warily, if anything were to go wrong she would dive in after her.   
  
"What is it? What have you found?" Kinno moved closer to the screen.   
  
"The program she used to punch through the firewall wasn't anything commercial. She must have made it herself and she did good job. Only, I think it was pure luck we got there when we did..." Nabiki trailed off as her movement ceased and she began her inspection of the firewall port settings.   
  
"Did you interrupt something when you arrived?" Kasumi asked before she noticed a buzzing in her pocket.   
  
"Yeah, she penetrated the firewall through an invisible port...but in her haste to get out she neglected to seal it as she was leaving. I wonder why the worm didn't pick it up." Nabiki's suspicions were growing. Such an obvious mistake should have been picked up, especially by someone who could penetrate the system as far as the intruder did.   
  
"An invisible port? That's all? Our firewall was created with that as well as many other possibilities in mind. Simply opening an illegal port shouldn't have given her such access." Kinno wondered at this new discovery. He was one of many individual programmers who were instrumental in the creation of firewall program so he exactly what it was capable of defending against.   
  
"Nabiki, that was father, he's ready for us." Kasumi closed up the cell phone she was just talking into.   
  
"I'm comin out." Nabiki responded. The world of electrons she was flying in slowly began to disintegrate back into the world of reality. Slowly her vision switched to that of light and electricity to the solidity of the darkened room she was sitting in. She rubbed her eyes slightly before removing the line from her neck.   
  
"Man, whoever installed your comm. is an expert, there's not even a hint of a sign of scarring. Who did it?" Kinno noticed the cleanliness of the surgery.   
  
"It was Dr. Tofu, he doesn't install these things for just anyone, mine is a test type the S.D.F sent for evaluation purposes. They didn't want to take risks so they had him install it." Nabiki explained. Dr. Tofu was quite a well-known surgeon and neurologist; his services with Heaven's Stars' Bio-Technology division were quite sought after and very much appreciated.   
  
"So there's no chance he'll put in one for me?" Kinno smiled.   
  
"Maybe, if Kas asks him nice enough." Nabiki nodded to her sister.   
  
"Why would he do it for my sake?" Kasumi asked looking genuinely curious.   
  
"...Never mind Kas..." Nabiki groaned.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"I'll think you'll find this to be worthwhile. The best way to understand what there capable of is to seem them in the field for yourselves. I'm sure you'll be quite impressed." Soun spoke to the two individuals seated in front of his desk. The meeting had begun several minutes ago and they were currently engaged in idle chat until his daughters arrived.   
  
"I've heard a few things here and there about your daughters. You'd be surprised how much there reputation precedes them." One of them commented. "Given their success rate I'm surprised they never went freelance themselves."   
  
Soun chuckled in response. "Those two are the greatest asset this company could ever have. Though I suppose I should tell them that in person one day." Soun's attention was diverted by the sound of his office door opening. The two Tendo sisters immediately took notice of the newcomers in their father's office but made no outward appearance of it. "Ah, Kasumi, Nabiki. I'm glad you made it so promptly."   
  
"Well you did make it sound pretty urgent dad." Nabiki shrugged.   
  
"Yes of course, before we begin I'd like you to meet two acquaintances of mine. Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki." Soun inidicated the two persons he was speaking to just before they arrived.   
  
The two rose from their chairs. They were both dressed in black slacks and dress shirts. One had a pigtail and was wearing sunglasses, the other was only slightly taller, they both looked somewhat similar and they both looked to be around Kasumi and Nabiki's age.   
  
"These two gentlemen have been on extended leave and have just recently returned to Japan. They are the relation of a very close friend of mine." Soun explained.   
  
"Welcome back to Japan. I hope your trip was worthwhile." Kasumi bowed politely, Nabiki reluctantly followed her lead.   
  
"Very good, now that that's taken care of. I have some important business for the both of you." He turned his attention to his daughters. "First off, Kasumi, I want to pay to a visit to Akira Odagirii. Do you remember him?"   
  
"Yes, of course I remember him. The last time we met it was three years ago." Kasumi recalled the man whom had grown to be quite a close friend of the family.   
  
"Indeed, as you know he and I have been long time friends. Unfortunately something has gone awry. His R&D firm is going to be essential if we succeed in winning the contract with the military, and he knows this. However, for some reason he recently began to break all ties with us, and his latest move to was to terminate any and all contracts and projects that have any relation to Heaven's Star." Soun sat back in his chair as he explained the situation.   
  
"Why...would he do that?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"I do not know, I've tried getting into contact with him but he refuses my calls. I would like you to go down to his estate in person and try and talk some sense into the man or at very least find some answers to his erratic behavior. He was always fond of you so perhaps you can succeed where I have failed." Soun sighed in resignation over that particular subject.   
  
"I'll see what I can do..." She wondered why a person she had grown to have so much respect for would so something so deceitful.   
  
"As for you Nabiki, your assignment will be slightly less involved," Soun brought his attention to the second Tendo sister. "The port authorities and the M.S.A have brought it to my attention that certain individuals have been transporting heroin from Thailand and Malaysia along our shipping lanes. The next load supposedly comes this afternoon and the police are in the process of setting up a sting operation... I want you there before them."   
  
"Why? Don't you think this is something they're capable of handling?" Nabiki crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Yes, however I want to send a message to all those involved that I and this company will not tolerate such insult." Soun's voice dropped several degrees to represent his irritation. "I want to make it perfectly clear that our overseas interests will not be used to transport drugs."   
  
"Ah, I got ya." Nabiki grinned.   
  
"Excellent. Oh, and before I forget, these two will be accompanying you." Soun added quickly and nodded to Ranma and Ryoga.   
  
"What?" Nabiki asked flatly.   
  
"Are you sure that's wise father?" Kasumi asked sounding very concerned.   
  
"Yes I am. Ranma will accompany Kasumi, and Ryoga shall pair with Nabiki. Any objections?" He already knew the answer...   
  
"Uhhh...n...no of course not father." Kasumi blinked.   
  
"I do not like this idea at all..." Nabiki muttered to herself. The teenagers in question had been silent despite that their ability was being brought to question.   
  
"Report back as soon as possible, and do try to 'involve' our guests as much as possible." Soun smiled. The two newcomers seemed oblivious to it all on the outside.   
  
Kasumi looked over the both of them, she had learned long ago that looks can be deceiving, so she was unsure as to exactly what they were capable of. She did know this; she was getting an odd...feeling...from the both of them. It was nothing threatening or disturbing, just...odd.   
  
"He had better not get in my way, that's all I have to say..." Nabiki muttered again. Kasumi simply giggled.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The world flew by at a dizzying pace as they sped down the highway in a Ferrari 360. Kasumi, who was at the wheel, would ever so often move her eyes to her impromptu partner. He seemed rather reserved at the moment, having not said a word since they left Heaven's Star, this suited Kasumi just fine, as she wasn't much of an idle talker herself.   
  
"Odagirii is a very traditional man, his entire estate resembles that of an old-style samurai lord. It is very important that you be as polite and as courteous as possible while in his presence. He does not take etiquette lightly." She explained. He turned his head slightly as she began.   
  
She had to admit, he was handsome. She couldn't see into his eyes so his thoughts at the moment were unknown to her. She wondered how old he was...   
  
"I'm not sure how much experience you have in this, but if need be all you have to do is follow my lead. Okay?" Kasumi knew first hand how strict Odagirii could be when it came to matters of decorum, it was one of the reasons she was the way she is.   
  
He nodded in acknowledgement as they veered off the highway. The residence of Akira Odagirii was located in what would be called the typical rich side of town. Many of the monetary elite chose to reside themselves here amongst there peers. If there were any example of blatant overindulgence, it would be found in this place of Mansions that could be made into there own countries, pools that could be mistaken for lakes, and private golf courses that could be used for national tournaments.   
  
They pulled up to exactly what Kasumi had described, an old-world estate that seemed ripped straight from the feudal era. A multitude of koi ponds and sakura trees dotted the landscape and the sound of rushing water from small manmade waterfalls gave a very calm and serene feeling.   
  
"Does he always keep his gate open like that?" Ranma uttered his first words as they passed through the entrance.   
  
"Yes he does. He his also the sensei of a dojo that specializes in kendo and aikido, he is always accepting students." Kasumi led them through the twisting paths toward the western end of the estate.   
  
"Kendo and Aikido...both samurai arts. Guess he's trying to bring the past to the present." His expression did not give an indication of whether he meant that as an insult or a compliment.   
  
"He is eccentric in that way, but he's a good man. I've known since I was a child." She smiled. One of the reasons she looked up to him so much was the fact that even in the day and age the lived in, dominated by science and industry, he was still able to live by the old codes and ideals of ages past.   
  
They made their way to the dojo, at this time of day Kasumi deduced that was where he would most likely be. The large sized training hall was located on the west side of the estate, when they arrived they found two men in aikido gis standing at the entrance.   
  
"Kasumi, sensei has been expecting you." A blonde-haired student acknowledged her. However when Ranma took a step forward the second student, a man with long black hair in a tail, moved to block his path.   
  
"Your are welcome, he is not." He said flatly. Once again his shades prevented her from determining his current state of emotion, but on the outside he looked calm enough.   
  
"Don't worry he's with me, I trust him." She reassured the both of them. They reluctantly allowed him to pass, but never did they take their eyes off him.   
  
When they entered they found a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid to late forties, seemingly in deep meditation with a katana in its scabbard at his side. They both bowed formally before sitting on there heels.   
  
"Sensei. I've come on behalf of my father."   
  
"Ah, Kasumi, it has been quite sometime hasn't it?" The distinguished master opened his eyes. They were filled fatherly warmth and wisdom that reminded her so much of Soun.   
  
"Yes it has." She kept her eyes level with his. Ranma once again shifted back to silent mode, opting to simply sit back and observe.   
  
"The last time I saw you were sixteen. I'm glad to see you're still as beautiful as ever." The master smiled.   
  
"Thank you," She blushed slightly. "But...I'm sure you know why I'm here..."   
  
"Yes...unfortunately...we have nothing to talk about." He eyes and tone became deadly serious.   
  
"Why? What's happened? You and my father have been such good friends since college, why would you betray him now?" Kasumi was slightly surprised by this sudden shift in his personality.   
  
"Certain events have occurred that have forced me to question my allegiance with Soun. The current state of affairs is becoming far too tenuous, and I found it best for myself and my firm if we broke all ties with your father." He explained.   
  
"With all due respect sensei, you don't expect me to believe that do you?" Kasumi's eyes turned stern, she never enjoyed being lied to.   
  
"Of course not," Akira sighed. "But I have never found it easy to be distrustful in your company. I cannot tell why I have done what I have done. Please, tell Soun that what has happened is only for the good of both of us."   
  
"What good can come of this? He has placed so much of his trust in you; without you the bid with the S.D.F will mean nothing. You out of all people should know how hard he has been working to secure that." She deeply did not want to have to change her opinion of a man she had so much admiration for.   
  
"Don't you think I know that? I never wanted this, I never wanted to betray his trust, but I have no choice. I cannot, I will not, tell you any more than that..." He was adamant in his decision and he showed it.   
  
"What's happened to you? I've always known you to be a man of honor and tradition. What has happened to change you so much?" Her tone grew softer and her gaze showed only concern for his welfare   
  
"Leave...now." His hand moved to the blade at his side.   
  
Kasumi rose to her feet, as did Ranma.   
  
"I am not leaving. Not until you tell me what could possibly has you so.... scared." She held her ground firmly.   
  
"Then...you leave me no choice." He tapped the end of the sheathed blade against the ground. All of a sudden a wall slid open and seven of his students poured out, additional more came in from the outside through the entrance. Each was armed with a sword and each one knew how use them.   
  
"Submit now, Kasumi. We do not wish to bring harm to you." The blonde from the outside declared.   
  
Her eyes went over each and every one of them. There had to be around twelve in all, and they were surrounded.   
  
"Kind of overkill don't you think..." Ranma whispered just loud enough for her to hear.   
  
"You don't have to do this..." Her statement was directed at Odagirii himself.   
  
"ANY threat to the sensei is a threat to all of us. You WILL stand down...or face the consequences." The blonde once again affirmed.   
  
"You have known me since I was ten. You've known my father since you were both in college. Do you honestly believe we would want to bring harm to you or your family?" Again it was directed toward the sensei who was gravely contemplating those words.   
  
"Please forgive me...but I have no choice. Restrain them, but do not harm them." He ordered finally.   
  
"That...was a mistake." She whispered. Ranma noticed her words turn to ice; he had recognized this in many others as well, the way they suddenly shift from one mode to another when the time called for it. Therefore it was a wonder to everyone but himself that when one of the students moved forward, his hand came within inches of her shoulder, her hand shot out to grab his wrist. Before he realized what was going to happen he was sent flying through air, courtesy of a shoulder throw, he crashed into and toppled two other students on the way down.   
  
"GET THEM!!" The blonde, who was the apparent leader of the group, yelled. The all unsheathed their blades, almost simultaneously, and charged the two.   
  
As she recovered her bearings from the throw her right leg shot out and slammed into the stomach of an approaching assailant. He keeled over and using his head as leverage she delivered a flying sidekick to the face of another attacker. While this was occurring Ranma was busying himself with three of the students who saw him as an equal threat to there dojo, after slipping by a thrust he rammed his elbow into the nose of one and finished him with a spinning roundhouse to his temple which knocked him straight off his feet. With the way now cleared he dashed out of the dojo through the entrance, a good portion of the remaining students followed him out which took some pressure off his partner.   
  
"You've improved. I admit I didn't expect you to last this long." The leader and several others were advancing upon Kasumi. Even after all the activity thus far she wasn't showing any signs of fatigue, she simply stared at them all wordlessly as they tried to flank her.   
  
"This isn't proving anything Kensuke." Her eyes kept on the two swordsmen advancing on her from either side.   
  
"I told you already, my father sees you as a threat, and as much as it pains me to do so I must remove that threat...." Kensuke Odagirii, the son of Akira, voice trailed off as Kasumi suddenly took an uncharacteristic stance, her eyes were closed and her breathing became more controlled. This would've been a perfect opportunity to attack, but everyone was suddenly overly interested in what she was doing, the exact effect she was going for. A scarce few seemed to take notice in the slight shift in the air as she slowly pulled her fist back. Then in a move that was so fast it could barely be made out, her fist shot forward at incredible speed, in that same instant a loud grunt escaped the lips of one of the students. He clutched his stomach and bent over; he looked as if something hard had slammed into him, he was also close to losing his lunch.   
  
"What did she..." One of the attackers to her side had his attention elsewhere much like everyone else at the moment. This was quite the fatal mistake as Kasumi grabbed the wrist of his sword hand and sent the ball of her palm crashing into his chin. After liberating the blade from the now unconscious assailant she charged straight toward the group. If it weren't for the relatively high ceiling this move would've been impossible, she leaped into the air and came crashing down feet first into the centermost student, which just happened to be Kensuke.   
  
The suddenness and aggressiveness of the attack threw them all into disarray. Kasumi moved like a maelstrom, taking down every student that came into her field of vision. Her speed was too much for them to compensate and her strength was definitely not proportionate to her mass. She wasn't totally lacking, it was apparent to some of them when they saw her that she had been training since they last met, but even then it was almost inhuman how hard her blows were landing.   
  
"What happened...?" Kensuke groaned as he picked himself up on the ground, only to face the tip of a katana just millimeters from his throat.   
  
"If I was anyone else...you be dead." Her voice was almost seething, and her eyes bore into him like a diamond tipped drill.   
  
"Enough." Akira rose, his sword at his side.   
  
"Is this what you wanted? Needless violence?" She indicated the comatose bodies of his apprentices scattered around the dojo. None of them would have permanent injuries, just terrible headaches when they woke up eventually.   
  
"I never wanted this, but I have the safety of my family and this dojo to think about." His hand gripped the sword handle.   
  
"Has someone been threatening you? You know that we can protect them, I can protect them." Kasumi tried reasoning with him yet again, hoping she could get through to him.   
  
"I know that, but it is a risk I will not take. I was told that if I did not cease dealings with Heaven's Star, that my family would be first to feel there wrath. I have seen what these people are capable of, and while you may be able to deal with any threat they present, you cannot be everywhere at once. Eventually they will find a way, and I could not bear anything happening to to you, my wife, or my son." He nodded to Kensuke who was hanging his head in defeat. "Now I suggest you take your sword." He drew his blade, a sword that had been in his line for many generations, and had been the victor of many duels.   
  
"So you won't listen? Is defeating you the only way I'm going to get through to you?" She was fighting to keep her anger in check. Having to cross swords with a role model like him was not helping her much in that vein and it looked like he had no intention of backing down unless he was forced to.   
  
"As long as my family is in danger, there is nothing you can say." He set into a stance and the gripped the sword tightly. He was the national kendo champion back in his day, his skills were quite well known and he had yet to lose in a match to anyone.   
  
"Fine, but know that I don't take any joy in this." She brought her sword up; her stance mirrored her opponents much to his surprise. He really didn't know exactly what her skill level with a katana was, which meant he had to be all the more careful.   
  
His eyes went wide as she charged at amazing speed. Their swords collided with enough force to cause tiny sparks to fly; he was beyond shocked at how much force was behind her. In the initial clash and following struggle he saw her face, he could see she was hating every second of it and he began to question this entire course of action. He didn't have time to think about that however because he was too busy defending against the hail of strikes, thrusts, and slashes from his opponent. The celerity and ferocity of her attack was slowly forcing him backward, he tried numerous times to gain an offensive but it continuously came to failure and he was forced back into the defensive. Everything seemed to freeze as his back touched the wall, the next thing he knew the blade of her katana was now pressed against his throat.   
  
"I...sincerely hope you're satisfied. I would've anything I could to make sure you were safe, and I hope one day you realize that." Her eyes burning with quiet fury and Akira was contemplating what he had almost unleashed upon himself. She backed off and dropped the sword to the ground unceremoniously. She stepped over several groaning students on her way out; all the while Kensuke was wide-eyed and could hardly believe what he had just seen.   
  
Akira looked much the same, as he hung his head in shame. Perhaps there could've been another way, perhaps his family would've been safe under their protection, but that was all after the fact now. Now all he could do was live with his decision and hope it was right one...   
  
"What have I done...?"   
  
  
  
As Kasumi walked out she realized she had totally lost track of Ranma during the fight. She was relieved to see him in one peace some distance from the dojo, the scene was much like the dojo, he held a sword in each hand and the unconscious students were lying in unorderly heaps all over the place.   
  
"Thank you...for not hurting them." She thanked him as he went to retrieve his footwear from the front of the dojo.   
  
"By the way those two were talking to you as we were coming in, I figured you must have known some of them. Seems I guessed right." He shrugged.   
  
"Whenever Mr. Odagirii came to visit our dojo he would bring some of his students along, for exhibition and things like that. His son, Kensuke, was usually one of them. He was the blonde you met." Ranma noticed the slight slump in her shoulders and the melancholy tone of her voice.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"...Yeah I'll be fine." She wiped a single solitary bead of sweat, the only indication of the long drawn out battle she had just been in, off her brow.   
  
"Don't worry, he just wants what's best for his family, it'll be fine." He reassured her and placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
She didn't know Ranma well at all, and usually a touch from someone like that would cause to her to flinch, but this time it was oddly comforting. The smile she gave was genuine, and for the first time since they met he showed some form of emotion as half of one appeared on his face.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Two Kawasaki sport bikes screeched to a halt some distance from the currently deserted seaport. A massive storage vessel was in harbor behind a large warehouse. Three luxury cars were parked outside and two guards stood watch over the entrance of the depot. Ryoga and Nabiki disembarked from their vehicles, one of them was Nabiki's personal ride while the other was on loan from the company pool.   
  
"Okay, well it looks the gang is all here." Nabiki cracked her neck.   
  
"Do you usually get assignments like this?" Ryoga asked while surveying their surroundings.   
  
"Well, Kas has bit of a better grasp of the political end of this kind of work, so she gets most of the more delicate assignments. Dad says I'm still too aggressive in business for that," Nabiki shrugged while she explained. "I just believe if you want something, you gotta get it at all costs. He says there's more to it than that but he has yet to tell me otherwise."   
  
"I suppose you have a point." He admitted. He suddenly caught a pair of black gloves thrown at him.   
  
"Put those on. As appreciative as the cops are its best for both sides if no one knew who was responsible for today's festivities. Besides, it makes it easier for the police to look the other way." She explained as she slipped hers on.   
  
"I got it." Ryoga did as told.   
  
"Alright then, now that the chit-chat is over, let's pay a small visit to our resident wannabe drug lords shall we?" Nabiki snickered at how utterly cliché this was beginning to be.   
  
  
  
  
A glasses wearing man in a white business suit picked up a foil wrapped brick from a large stack. He unwrapped and carefully inspected the brown contents with a wary eye.   
  
"It's pure." He handed the brick to a seated associate who was dressed the same way. The two of them as well as three less well-dressed individuals, dockworkers, sat a table near the center of the storehouse. Several other suited henchmen surrounded them, serving as bodyguards for the whole preceding.   
  
"Hehe, I told you. It's right from the source." The leader of the three workers snickered.   
  
"Hmmm, and how exactly did you manage this?" The seated gentlemen wondered. He was a bald man with a long scar running across his cranium   
  
"We have a little deal with the shipping inspector, we give him a percentage and he looks the other way. We bring them in along with the motherboard shipments. Easy as hell." The head of the three explained while sitting backwards in a chair.   
  
"Good. I don't want the cops to get any wind of this." The negotiator reached to his side and placed a silver suitcase on the table. He snapped the locks and revealed its contents to the almost drooling workers. "30 million in American. You can count it if you like, but I assure you it's all there."   
  
"YES! I mean...of course we believe you. I mean trust is so scarce these days you know..." He blabbered as the three of them stared at their new fortune.   
  
"Heh, morons, once we get this stuff sold we'll make three times as much." The bald man's partner chuckled silently.   
  
"Ignorance is bliss my friend, and in there case they're in heaven." He rose from his chair and straightened his tie. "We're leaving." He signaled for his men to retrieve their newest cargo.   
  
They were about to proceed when all a sudden a loud slam echoed through the warehouse. It sounded like something just hit the west side garage door.   
  
"What the hell was that?" One of the henchman wondered. There was nothing but pitch silence again.   
  
"That was odd." The glasses wearing second said. He then shrugged his shoulders and signaled for his men to keep going. "Probably just some seagull that can't see straight."   
  
Then finally a second loud impact rang through the place. Then a third came much more quickly. Before the men could finally move to investigate a fourth and final impact came which resulted in one of the guards outside to exploding through the door at amazing speed. He sailed clear through the storehouse and slammed into one of his comrades, taking him with him as they were sent crashing into a massive stack of cargo.   
  
Everyone was frozen in shock at the suddenness of what had just happened. They all turned their attention to the newly created hole and the two individuals who stepped through.   
  
"Huh, never thought to use a human as a battering ram. Very creative..." Nabiki complimented Ryoga's resourcefulness.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" The scarred leader demanded.   
  
"Well you're a rude bastard aren't you? I'm more than positive you know who we are. You've pissed off all the wrong people pal." She crossed her arms.   
  
"Oh have I now? I'm so sorry that I've hurt your feelings but I don't have time to play with little girls who can't do shit about it. NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOU BEATEN TO DEATH!!!" He screamed as his rage began to build.   
  
"Temper, temper my friend. Busting a vein isn't going save you anyway," Nabiki glanced over at the large amount of cash that was out in the open. "Though if you were to pass that 30 mil my way I may consider only sending you into a temporary coma." A simple glimpse was all she needed to determine the exact amount present.   
  
"You are quite full of yourself aren't you? What makes you think you can walk in here and start giving demands? Or are you so suicidal that you don't care how painful your death is?" The second-in-command finally stepped in.   
  
"If any these morons come close to hitting me, let alone killing me, I'll be more than happy to let you go." Nabiki nodded to the hired muscle the two men had brought with them.   
  
"As if you had us in the first place. Kill them, and make it slow, I want to hear them scream." The second in command signaled for his men to do the deed. They all pulled nightsticks and grinned at the future beating they were about to give.   
  
"You know I really hate it when people underestimate me. I guess I'll have to give a demonstration of what you just sent your men into." She sighed before vanishing from there sight.   
  
"Where did she go?!!" The second looked around frantically along with everyone else. All eyes suddenly fell upon her partner who casually pointed in the direction of the nearest henchman. Everyone finally brought his attention back to her just in time to see her remove her elbow from the stunned guy's stomach. The man fell to his knees and then on to his face, after which everyone stared wide-eyed at a smiling Nabiki.   
  
"Now, shall we get started?" Nabiki cracked her knuckles as the goons were slowly backing off.   
  
"What are you doing?! They're only two people for God's sake!!! GET THEM!!!" The leader screamed to them all.   
  
"Jeez, what is it with me henchmen in suits? This is the second time this week." She mumbled as the mob rushed toward her.   
  
Ryoga snickered a bit at the last comment before grabbing the face of an incoming attacker and using him as a projectile weapon. He hurled him effortlessly into two of his comrades, after which he back fisted another that sent him flying countless feet until he slammed into a stack of cargo. While not showing such displays of Herculean force, Nabiki was still dispatching her share of the human targets with just as much speed. She always found it amazing how cocky people could get when they have a weapon; all she had to do was wait for the idiots to come at her. They would then run into a fist, a foot, both, and/or be thrown into parts unknown.   
  
"W...what the hell is goin on here? They're tearin them apart!" The leader was slowly becoming frantic at the sight of his men being plastered.   
  
"Don't worry, I anticipated this." His second calmed him and pulled out a two-way radio.   
  
"Say what? You know who sent these guys?" He turned to his partner who was being unusually collected despite what was happening.   
  
"Of course I do, but then you know I always prepare for anything. We got company, pull out the big guns," He spoke into the radio. He had better control of the situation than the actual leader did, something that said leader did take notice of. "Now I suggest you step back, this will get messy." He grinned.   
  
The dockworkers had no idea what was happening and could only stand there frozen in fear. They were just hoping that they wouldn't get blamed for this.   
  
"Well now, that was easy enough." Nabiki cracked her neck as the last man hit the floor hard. Ryoga had just finished his share and she took notice of the fact that all of his victims were scattered to the far sides of building, she wondered exactly how strong he was.   
  
"Don't think your both hot shit! You haven't seen anything yet!" The one in the glasses yelled to the both of them.   
  
"What now? Aren't you tired of us sending these poor guys into dreamland against their will?" She kicked an unconscious body to emphasize the point. Ryoga's brow furrowed, he seemed to sense something was amiss.   
  
Suddenly an engine revving could be heard emanating from the outside. Nabiki cocked an ear only to hear the sound becoming increasingly louder. Before anyone knew it one of the luxury cars that was parked outside came plowing through the very same entrance Ryoga and Nabiki had made. The car ripped an even larger hole and plowed over and through several dozen boxes of cargo before coming to a screeching halt.   
  
"I'd like you to meet two friends of mine!" The bifocaled man laughed as two men, dressed the same as the other unconscious hooligans, exited the mangled vehicle. Neither of them looked special, both were of medium size and build, one of them had black hair down to the middle of his back and the other had his hair white and it was spiked all over the place. "Their names are Sodom and Gamorra. I admit they sound tacky, but I think it suits there charming personalities." He indicated the longhaired thug and then the spiked punk respectively.   
  
Nabiki squinted her eyes as she took notice of how the two moved. Ryoga looked much the same way and it was assured that they both knew what made this these two that much higher than the rest.   
  
"The reason why these two are gonna pound you into the ground, is because there both full-body cybers!" He laughed arrogantly; his had to be assured now. The leader now knew why his partner was so confident; of course he still wondered how he was able to get his hands on two full cyborgs.   
  
"Well, well there actually trying aren't they?" Nabiki grinned. Ryoga raised an eyebrow but didn't show any other outward signs of caring about this new development.   
  
Sodom and Gamorra were also straight-faced as they cleared away from the rubble and cracked their knuckles. They movements were rigid and perfect, a clear indication that they were not totally organic.   
  
"Alright, lets get this started. Unless you want to have a staring contest all day long?" Nabiki continued smirking.   
  
Gamorra took the challenge and charged at inhuman speed. Reinforced muscle fibers and biosynthetic adrenal glands pushed his acceleration and strength far beyond human limits. Unfortunately for him his opponent was in no way normal. His fists became blurs as he fired off a bombardment of punches. His human opponent seemed to be able to match him move for move, slipping by or intercepting all of his attacks. He knew that no organic could possibly equal him but he still pulled back to reassess his situation.   
  
"Do you think you can last five minutes against me? Your looking at the latest in M2 technology, no way some woman is gonna get past me..." He sneered. M2 technology meant that most of his cybernetics were of higher precision that typical open-market parts. Most likely the bulk of his internals were obtained illegally, but the results were nothing to be laughed at.   
  
"Well I still seem to be in one piece. Why don't we try that again and this time I'll actually do something." Nabiki backed up slightly.   
  
"Gladly." With his movements a blur he sent his foot rocketing toward her face. His surprise was apparent when she seized his foot and ankle easily. His terror was more obvious when she suddenly and violently twisted his ankle in an extremely awkward angle. She let go of his mangled joint and let gape wide eyed at the damage she had just so easily inflicted. By the time his eyes moved back to her, her own foot was crashing into his nose causing to stumble backward.   
  
"Huh, it hasn't even been five minutes yet." She shrugged.   
  
Sodom and Ryoga were currently standing face to face, eyeing each other down. The cyborg had a smug, superior look on his face, Ryoga just looked passive to it all.   
  
"Have you ever been hit by a sledgehammer little man?" Sodom asked.   
  
"I've been hit harder than anything you can dish out." Ryoga insulted casually.   
  
"Let's test that theory." In that same instant a fist backed by superhuman force slammed into Ryoga's face. One could hear the impact all across the warehouse, all action stopped briefly at this new development.   
  
"Damnit, I better not have to save his butt." Nabiki was currently in the process of ramming her knee into her opponent's ribcage when her attention shifted to her partner. She had never liked the idea of someone tagging along with her in the first place. "Ohhhh wait...I take that back."   
  
She was referring to the fact that Ryoga had since righted himself as the shock of the blow had caused him to bend to one side. There wasn't even a bruise anywhere on his face.   
  
"W...what the..." The cyborg stammered.   
  
"Now, allow me to show you what a real punch feels like." Ryoga pulled back dramatically. The explosive shockwave that shattered the windows of the warehouse served as the marker of a blow thrown by Ryoga. The man-machine was sent flying into the hood of the car they crashed in from. He slowly struggled to stand back up; when his face came back into view his jaw was badly misaligned and sparking in some areas.   
  
"What the hell are you freaks?" Gamorra tried desperately to bring up somekind of offensive but all of his blows were missing their mark. He could not understand what was happening, he was faster and stronger than any normal human, so he could not fathom why he was losing so badly.   
  
"Being called a freak from as ugly as you is quite hilarious." Nabiki laughed out loud. He suddenly sprang forward and threw a right toward her face, she turned to one side and immediately countered by firing off a straight jab which landed hard into his mouth. She then took hold of his extended arm and rammed her elbow into his, completely inverting its angle. If he were still able to feel pain he would have gone into shock.   
  
He stumbled back in complete horror at the magnitude with which he was taken apart limb by limb. Fortunately he was sent into the cyber version of nirvana via a flying crescent kick into his chin courtesy of the woman who just recently insulted. The sound of his teeth clattering against the ground affirmed that he wouldn't be standing up anytime soon.   
  
"It feels nice to work off some frustration every now and then." She searched the area briefly; the dockworkers and the two drug runners had since taken off. The police would be here for the raid anytime now so they wouldn't get far. "Hey Ryoga! We gotta split soon, so finish up whatever your doing!"   
  
"This won't take long." He murmured as the last remaining of the duo stalked closer to him.   
  
"You little bastard. You think some steroid freak is gonna get outta here alive!!" Sodom managed to say through his all but destroyed mouth.   
  
"Insults, the last bastion of the defeated." Ryoga shook his head in pity for the man who couldn't a thing to him.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA BEAT ME!!!!" He swung wide with a knife-edge chop, probably attempting to break his enemy's neck.   
  
Ryoga extended one arm and easily stopped the strike from coming anywhere near him, he then firmly held onto his wrist which prevented him from going anywhere.   
  
"Let...go...of...me," Sodom struggled against the iron grip. "How the hell...can some straight meat be stronger than me?!!" He screamed.   
  
"Watch and learn. Metal doesn't make the man." What only could be described as a thunderclap echoed throughout the area as Ryoga's foot slammed full force into the Sodom's stomach. He was sent flying off his feet and was shot straight out of the storehouse where he skidded to a halt on the pavement outside.   
  
"Bravo," Nabiki clapped. "Souvenir?" Nabiki indicated the now severed, and leaking, arm that was dangling in Ryoga's hand.   
  
"Naah. I need a right arm to complete the set." He threw the useless limb away. The sound of sirens approaching could be heard in the distance.   
  
"Our work is done. Hopefully we were thorough enough." Nabiki surveyed the destruction in their wake.   
  
"I think the authorities will be quite pleased with our attention to detail." Ryoga grinned.   
  
"He cracks a joke. There's hope for you yet." Nabiki patted him on the shoulder.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"We'll start with you Kasumi. Were you able to make any progress with Akira?" Soun laced his fingers together and listened attentively.   
  
Both parties had since returned to Heaven's Star. Soun's daughters were currently in his office being debriefed, there two partners of the day were politely asked to wait outside. Kasumi took a deep breath before beginning her recant of the day's events.   
  
"From what little he disclosed to me, someone has been threatening his family. He wouldn't say who it was so all I know is that the reason he broke away from you is because they swore they would take action against them if he didn't."   
  
Soun massaged the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath.   
  
"Would he accept our protection?" Soun asked while still weighing the options.   
  
"I tried, but he doesn't want to take that risk. He's afraid...and he won't do anything that will put his family in any possible danger." Kasumi understood that fact, and she knew he was justified in try to defend his home but there was really no reason for him to order his students to attack them. She was beginning to suspect if the same individuals that were threatening him also ordered him to attack Ranma and herself.   
  
"Perfect...and what about you Nabiki? Hopefully your situation did not turn out to be so convoluted." Soun chuckled morosely.   
  
"Yes...and no. These guys were definitely not professionals, they got the stuff through a couple of dock workers who decided that the get rich quick scheme would be perfect for them." Nabiki thoughts raced back to the site of the trio who were frozen in fear when everything starting hitting the fan for them.   
  
"Yes, they and all those involved are being dealt with as we speak." Soun assured. "The authorities were very pleased with the state of the offenders when they arrived. They are, of course, are stating that they attempted to resist and they had to be subdued."   
  
"Let's hope they don't sue for police brutality," Nabiki laughed "But here's where its gets interesting. They didn't have firearms, so they weren't directly connected with anyone big. They did, however, have two full cybers."   
  
"Two?" Soun asked in sudden interest.   
  
"Yeah, as you know full cyborgization surgery and the parts required for it are in no way cheap, and these guys were both black market on top of it. Meaning whomever those two were working for have some SERIOUS financial backing. From where, I have no idea." Nabiki had figured, by the abilities Sodom and Gamorra had shown however limited, the both of them together had to be in the range of over 20 to 50 million. Simple drug runners couldn't have supplied such a hefty amount; it had to be a legal organization.   
  
"This...gets better by the minute," Soun sighed. "Also...what is your assessment of Ranma and Ryoga?"   
  
They were both silent for several seconds while trying to find the words to answer.   
  
"While...I did not actually see him fight, given the number of attackers and their level of skill, I would have to say that Ranma performed quite admirably." Kasumi nodded her approval. Then both hers and Soun's eyes turned to Nabiki, who shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"I...may...have been quick to judge at the beginning...," Nabiki now had to swallow her pride, at least for the moment. "He took care himself well enough. He's a strong boy, out powered a full cyber like nothing, he must take his vitamins religiously. I was MARGINALLY impressed. Only a little." She made sure to emphasize that point.   
  
"Excellent." Soun pressed a button that opened a comlink. "Enter." The two teenagers entered and stood at attention. "I'm glad you rate their skills so highly."   
  
Kasumi and Nabiki wondered exactly what he was getting at.   
  
"Because these two are going to be your future husbands."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Location: Silver Sword Enterprises, LTD. Tokyo, Japan.   
Meeting of the Board of Directors.   
Begin Recording...   
  
"Please begin your report Mr. Gosunkugi." Hideo Kuno, owner and creator of Silver Sword, sat at the head of a table occupied the by the department heads of his company.   
  
A somewhat scrawny and pale man in glasses stood and then set down and opened a file folder that was in his hand.   
  
"How to begin...," Tetsuo Gosunkugi murmured. "Many of you are aware that, as of late, a number of our operations have been foiled by the efforts of the enforcers of Heaven's Star. To this date our own forces, though superior in number, have been unable to compete with them."   
  
Many of the board members nodded in affirmation. A familiar silver haired individual at Kuno's right frowned in admission.   
  
"Therefore, utilizing our most elite spies and recon teams, we have begun building an extensive dossier of Heaven's Star's agents and there capabilities." He picked up a remote from the table and clicked a button. A small translucent screen appeared in mid-air in front of each board member. "We shall begin with the events that occurred three days ago. We attempted to eliminate two of their most skilled operatives...it did not go as planned."   
  
The footage began with a typical negotiation at a well-known club. It of course then degenerated into a violent altercation, an extremely one-sided altercation. The depictions of there men being destroyed one by one was made quite clear to everyone.   
  
"As you can clearly see our men were totally overpowered. Despite the fact that they were armed and armored they stood no chance against the two females, who were completely unarmed." Gosunkugi made sure he iterated the fact that the targets possessed no weapons or form of protection save themselves.   
  
Everyone watching murmured comments that couldn't be made out, eventually one of them asked a question that was on everyone's mind.   
  
"Why are the bullets having no effect?" A green haired female board member asked. She was referring to the gunfire being sent toward a longhaired woman who seemed to be walking straight through the hail of bullets.   
  
"That concerned us as well. Allow me to replay the same scene in slow motion." As such the action rewound itself and then repeated again at a snail's pace. "Watch her movements very closely."   
  
The shifts in her position were so fast and so slight, that even at slow motion it seemed she was standing still. A single step to the left or right, a tilt of her head, or simply nothing at all was enough to bring her clear out of a bullet's path.   
  
"Amazing. How is that possible?" The same member asked.   
  
"More than once, as you will see, they have displayed strength, speed, and reflexes that far exceed normal human capacity." Gosunkugi pressed a button on the remote and the scene switched to that of the estate of Akira Odagirii. "This footage was taken today. It is from the mansion of Akira Odagirii owner of Starline Reasearch and Development, they were once heavily tied with Heaven's Star, but steps have recently been taken to change that." He half-smiled, as did certain other members.   
  
The scene showed the beginning of what would be a lengthly confrontation between nearly all of Akira's students and two individuals, a teenage boy and girl.   
  
"You most likely recognize the girl. She was also present at the Edge incident." Gosunkugi pointed.   
  
The battle was joined. After a few minutes the boy had decided that he required more space and made a break for the exit. The girl remained behind to dispatch the students that were left.   
  
"The number was overwhelming. Yet she effectively incapacitated every assailant without taxing her physical exertion." The scene then showed her use of an unusual technique that seemed to involve air pressure.   
  
"What is she doing?" A member asked just before the moment passed. The scene was immediately paused at the moment her fist came forward and the target keeled over.   
  
"That, from what we have been able to deduce, is a fighting technique that utilizes the manipulation of the surrounding air currents. At that moment, her fist was moving at an estimated rate of 110 M.P.H" Gosunkugi explained as he pushed his glasses up. Several of the members gasped in amazement. "A direct blow from such an attack would instantly kill any human as you can likely presume."   
  
The scene switched from the inside to the outside. The boy who accompanied her was engaging six other individuals.   
  
"This man presents a problem. Some of you may recognize him." Murmurs of recognition filled the room briefly. "He is one of a two man team that is quite well known within the operative-for-hire trade. Ranma Saotome."   
  
The video showed Ranma engaging the enemy force, he seemed to effortlessly disarm and dispatch any and all who challenged him. This rate of success increased as he liberated two blades from fallen students.   
  
"It is unknown whether this team has taken a contract with Heaven's Star. They entered Tokyo three days ago under false names, dropped off the radar and only today have they revealed themselves since then." Tetsuo passed a security file of Ranma around the table.   
  
Another button press showed a split screen of two battles occurring at once. Ranma with the swords, and Kasumi engaged with one as well.   
  
"There combat skill with katanas is superb. One would think that such talent would be derived from years of training, however, from what my informants have gathered there training with bladed weapons is limited." Gosunkugi once again switched scenes, this one being the match between Akira and Kasumi. "Akira Odagirii is a world champion in kendo and a grandmaster of aikido. In theory he should have the advantage in experience and skill."   
  
This obviously wasn't so as the battle was totally in favor of Kasumi was on the offensive the entire bout. Eventually she completely overwhelmed her opponent who was forced to submit.   
  
"Whatever advantage Odagirii would've possessed was nullified by the sheer speed and strength of his opponent. She was too fast and too strong for him to cope with, as such he was easily defeated."   
  
A button click and the battle at the port was shown.   
  
"The footage you are seeing is also from today, it involved the exchange of narcotics that, while indirectly, would have been of great interest to us."   
  
The scene was shown of the outside. Two individuals appeared from the bottom of the screen to engage two guards in an extremely brief exchange.   
  
"The male is the second part of the two man team, his name is Ryoga Hibiki. Both are Black-1 Elite ranked operatives and are notorious as being two of the most highly sought after and highly paid mercenaries in the world. They have been blacklisted by several government agencies including the C.I.A, S.A.S, and the Mossad."   
  
One of the guards was used a battering ram of sorts as he was sent crashing through the door and into the storehouse courtesy of Mr. Hibiki. The scene immediately switched to the inside. There seemed to be an exchange of banter before the first blow was struck.   
  
"You seemed to have skipped a frame." One of the members indicated Nabiki's sudden disappearance. The camera then seemed to be searching anxiously for the target.   
  
"That was no frame skip. What you just witnessed was a burst of speed so sudden and extreme, that she quite literally vanished from sight for a brief second." Gosunkugi scanned over the papers in front of him for a brief moment. "It appears we were unable to determine her exact rate of movement, all attempts to do so resulted in a partial overload of the system."   
  
Once again a round of whispers came from the board members.   
  
"The result of there battle with the henchman is no surprise. They were totally decimated without incident. The true shock comes from this." Tetsuo indicated the brief fight with drug runners' mercenaries. The video was then fast-forwarded past the car crash and into the fight that began against the two occupants of said vehicle.   
  
"These two particular individuals are in actuality high performance full body combat-type cyborgs. The monetary resource for there creation came on a loan from us. It is a common known fact that a full-body cyborg possesses abilities vastly superior to a human. These two of the M2 model type." He gave the technical specifications before continuing.   
  
The fight between Gamorra and Nabiki showed how backward that statement seemed to be.   
  
"This, should be impossible; yet what you are seeing is a full bloodied human taking down a full cyborg, with ease. He suffered from a destroyed ankle and elbow joint, as well as several levels of internal organ destruction and bone breakage." Gosunkugi read off the diagnostic print out.   
  
"How can this be? From what you have shown us Tendo essentially possesses super humans under him." A bald board member commented.   
  
"That might not be far off from the truth." He switched to the action between Ryoga and Sodom. "The strength depicted here by Mr. Hibiki is beyond comprehension. In a single blow he generated enough force to not only cause irreversible damage to the resistant skeletal structure of his opponent, but to also knock him several him several feet into the air. All of this without causing injury to himself."   
  
Gamorra was then shown being knocked unconscious in a single blow after having his elbow severely fractured. Sodom was put out with a vicious kick that completely severed his artificial arm and sent him flying out of camera.   
  
"Are you entirely positive they are fully human? How can a full blooded human produce such power?" Kuno's silver haired assistant wondered.   
  
"The women are fully human. The two operatives, however, are not," Tetsuo began as the screen split again, they depicted scenes that showed the best full image of the two partners, only this time it was infrared. "I would like to bring to your attention the heat signatures being shown, there are areas of their body that bring into question their totality as organics." He indicated the areas of dark blue on their body that should have been red.   
  
"Replacement implants." Kuno noticed.   
  
"Exactly sir. They both possess Level 2 Cybercoms. Ranma Saotome has a Cyclops implant, or Cyke as the slang term, coupled to his brainplug. This system is exclusive to specialists in reconnaissance and covert operations." He pointed out the dark area that encompassed Ranma's left temple and eye. "Ryoga Hibiki has a customized P.D., the abbreviation for Piledriver, in place of his right arm which also junctioned to his Cybercom. This system is known for its wide range of types from data manipulation to military applications. His type appears to be a custom model from the first category." The dark area indeed included his entire right arm and parts of his shoulder.   
  
"Could that be the reason he so overpowered his opponent?" A brown haired member spoke up.   
  
"No, we don't believe it is." He rewound to the scene of initial impact of Ryoga's fist to Sodom's face. "As you can see, in this incident he was attacking with his organic arm. There fighting ability is not the result of their implants." Gosunkugi finally deactivated the screen.   
  
"Those two women we just saw, I recognize them..." Kuno observed. "Are they not Soun Tendo's own daughters?"   
  
"They are sir, Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo. Each one is an elite martial artist, their caliber is quite well known amongst certain circles. It is rumored that his third daughter, Akane Tendo, possesses this same potential."   
  
"And now they have the aid Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki, they are also renowned for there prowess in combat. This bodes ill for us." Kuno's assistant admitted gravely.   
  
"I have already sanctioned Tatewaki to deal with them. They will pose no further threat." Hideo informed them.   
  
"Very good sir, which brings me to my final point." Gosunkugi's voice became grave. "Agito was correct in his statement. We are at a crossroads ladies and gentlemen. In our current state we are no match for Heaven's Star's forces. The power and ability of there agents is far beyond anything our men are capable of achieving."   
  
All the board member listened to his words carefully.   
  
"In order for us to compete with such odds, we must find and recruit individuals of similar skill and potential. We must also better utilize the resources we have at hand to combat them. This brings me to the point of your son and daughter, Tatewaki and Kodachi, Mr. Kuno." He turned to the president himself.   
  
"I'm listening." Hideo had an idea of what he was getting at.   
  
"We have observed your children for quite some time. They have shown remarkable strides within there respective fields, and there potential could very well be the equal to Tendo's fighters. While I understand you reserve their services only for the most vital assignments, it would be in our best interest if we utilized their abilities in more general purpose affairs."   
  
"I understand. I will have to take up the subject with the both of them as soon as possible."   
  
"To that end I turn the remainder of this meeting to Mr. Sentaro Daimonji." He nodded toward the brown-haired male member. "His department has been recently spearheading the development of the latest in close-combat technology. If you would Mr. Daimonji." Gosunkugi retook his seat; everyone was quite impressed with his presentation.   
  
The man in question rose and produced a long case from beside his chair.   
  
"In order to being about the full potential of your children we have made certain strides to help enhance their respective talents." Sentaro laid the case upon the table, opened it, and presented its contents to Hideo. "I'm sure your son Tatewaki will be very pleased, consider it a gift compliments of my division." He bowed. "Kodachi's 'project' is still in development and should be ready for initial testing within the month."   
  
"Excellent. I knew that my faith in you all was not wasted. Gosunkugi, continue your surveillance. Daimonji, alert me immediately as to the completion of the project. Agito," Hideo turned to his assistant. "You will begin immediately in the rebuilding of our forces. Gosunkugi and the Intelligence Division will aid you in this affair. You may begin by firing every last employee in our security and field operations divisions, we must restructure from the ground up if we are to once again be a credible threat to Heaven's Star."   
  
"Yes sir." Agito rose from his seat and bowed.   
  
"This meeting is adjourned."   
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
1). FINALLY!! Man, this chapter took some time in doing. I must have gone through around 3-5 revisions before I fell on something I really liked. I'm very pleased with the results and I'm glad I just didn't resort to turning in crap. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. As always Comment and Criticism are more than welcome, whether they are positive or negative.   
  
2). Kinnosuke Kashuoh, is an actual character that appears in Volume 29 of the manga. He is basically a male version of Nabiki in that he is a cold and calculating conartist, in fact it is speculated they had feelings for each other. In the manga he is 16, but for my purposes I increased his age and made him a former cybercriminal and conartist. You most likely will be seeing more of him later on.   
  
Sentaro Daimonji is also a real character. He appears in volume 5 of the manga and he is a master of Anything-Goes Martial Arts Tea Ceremony.   
  
The names Sodom and Gamorra, besides there obvious biblical reference, were inspired by two human punching bags for Ryu and Ken in the Street Fight 2 V series.   
  
  
3). I'd like to give my deepest thanks to the next in line as God of Manga, the current being Osamu Tezuka, Masamune Shirow himself. This story was spawned by one of the greatest mangas ever made, Ghost in the Shell, as well as his well renowned artbook, Intron Depot. Any fans of his out there probably deduced that from the get go. Many of my ideas were inspired (or uhhhh ripped off, depending on your view...) by these two works and I highly suggest them to any cyberpunk and sci-fi fan out there. Other mangas he has so gloriously written include Appleseed, Dominion Tank Police, Black Magic, Black Magic M-66 (anime only), and the fantasy themed Orion.   
  
  
Home Page:   
http://users.animanga.com/shadowlands   
  
E-Mail:   
Midnight_sunus@yahoo.com


	4. Limited Disclosure

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 in any way shape or form. I hope and pray   
that it was obvious since the beginning   
  
IMPORTANT: Read Author's Notes at the end for important information.   
*** designates a change in scenery or POV   
  
  
  
  
File 03: Limited Disclosure   
  
  
"Not that I'm hard of hearing...but could you repeat that?" Nabiki blinked as   
she said that.   
  
"These two are both your fiancées." Soun reiterated. The suitors in question   
were currently standing at ease behind the two sisters. Ranma and Ryoga did not   
look to be outwardly effected by the news.   
  
"I'm sure you can understand Nabiki's confusion father. How did this come   
about?" Kasumi voice was still calm and collected, though inwardly she was just   
as jaw-dropped as Nabiki.   
  
"Ranma, did your father ever tell you why he wanted you to come meet with me   
when your training was completed?" Soun held off on answering for the moment.   
  
"He didn't actually. He just made it abundantly clear that I was to seek you out   
after the ten-year regimen was completed." He answered clearly.   
  
"I see, than it falls upon my shoulders then." Soun cleared his throat before   
beginning. "As you know there are only two existing schools of Anything-Goes   
Martial Arts. The Tendo School and the Saotome School which was founded by my   
good friend and training partner Genma Saotome, he is of course Ranma's father."   
  
Kasumi listened closely. She had a fair idea of where this was going, but a good   
question would be where Mr. Hibiki fit into the equation.   
  
"Because of this, in order for the Art survive we need to unite these two   
houses. This unification would occur through the sanctity of marriage; by this   
point Kasumi was already born, Nabiki was on the way, and Genma informed me that   
he would be siring a son. All the pieces fit perfectly; his son would marry one   
of the daughters I had been blessed with. This was the original plan that was   
conceived eighteen years ago." He then seemed to turn his attention to   
Ryoga. "However, an unexpected yet welcome variation was added to the   
arrangement."   
  
Nabiki was wondering the same thing, though she knew she was about to get an   
answer.   
  
"During the first leg of there travels Genma and Ranma encountered a boy by the   
name of Ryoga Hibiki. This boy showed a potential that rivaled Ranma, and Genma   
knew that having an equal sparring partner his own age would only work to   
increase the level with which they could both improve. As such he took the boy   
in as his second disciple, but that wasn't all..." Soun grinned slightly. "You   
see this boy began learning the basics of the Art but eventually his style began   
to deviate sharply from any variation of the technique that Genma had at that   
point encountered. Ryoga, in all aspects, had become the founding member of the   
Hibiki School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts."   
  
"I get it now..." Nabiki murmured.   
  
"As such, in an attempt to incorporate an even greater range of diversity within   
the soon to be unified house, Ryoga was included in the arrangement. Both he and   
Ranma would each marry one of my daughters, effectively merging all three   
schools through one common point." Soun sat back in his chair. "Does this   
explanation satisfy your questions?"   
  
"All but one..." Kasumi started. "Why didn't you tell us?"   
  
"Yeah, something like this would probably be a good thing to give us forewarning   
over." Nabiki agreed.   
  
"I realize...that would've been the most appropriate course of action. But I'm   
sure you both remember how tumultuous the years were after Akane's birth. The   
last thing I wanted was to give you both an unneeded distraction."   
  
The two relented at that. They both understood how uneasy those times were and   
could understand why he had chosen to withhold information regarding future   
husbands.   
  
"Ranma, Ryoga," Soun eyed the two of them again. "You should also understand   
that this arrangement also comes with a great responsibility on your part."   
  
The two seemed to become slightly more attentive at that comment.   
  
"While I firmly believe that one of my daughters would be more than capable of   
this, tradition dictates that I appoint this title to a male. Therefore, as of   
today, you are both the heirs of this company and all of its in-country and off-   
shore holdings and subsidiaries."   
  
Nabiki almost fell out of her chair. Kasumi was still keeping a straight face,   
though it was becoming increasingly difficult.   
  
"Since only one successor can be appointed in the end, I will leave the task   
between the two of you as to who is more qualified to inherit Heaven's Star. I   
hope that this does not drive a wedge between you, and if I find that this   
arrangement has caused unwarranted bickering among you I will have no qualms   
with rescinding the offer and appointing a more competent heir. Is this   
understood?"   
  
"Yes sir." They both responded in unison.   
  
"Okay," Nabiki was slightly vexed at the idea that two newcomers were now the   
inheritors of the family business, but she kept that little detail to herself.   
She understood that her father knew what he was doing at all times and therefore   
decided not to go against his word, for now. "So how will this work? Who marries   
who?"   
  
"Well I'm glad to see your becoming more receptive." Soun grinned.   
  
"Well going nuts over it isn't solve anything." She shrugged.   
  
"Indeed. As to your question Nabiki, that will be entirely up to you."   
  
"Could you be more explicit father?" Kasumi requested.   
  
"Both Ranma and Ryoga will live with us from now on. During that time it is my   
deepest wish that you all interact and communicate with them as much as though   
they were already a part of this family. When the time comes yourself, Nabiki,   
and Akane will decide who becomes married and those two will then choose their   
respective husbands." Soun once again turned his attenntion to his new heirs.   
"At that time the wife of the appointed final successor of Heaven's Star will   
become co-owner and vice-president of the company. You will share all   
responsibilities and powers that come in tandem with receiving this corporation.   
Is this understood?"   
  
"Yes sir." Yet another unified response.   
  
"Excellent. Kasumi, Nabiki; if you would be so kind as to excuse us for a   
moment. I must speak with your fiancées alone." Soun politely requested.   
  
It would be quite a while before the concept of them being addressed as there   
fiancées would stick. They both complied with Soun's request and rose to leave   
but not without grabbing one final look at their would-be husbands.   
  
"Well, today wasn't at all what I expected..." Nabiki mumbled as they exited the   
executive office. She was about to ask Kasumi her opinion on the whole affair   
when she noticed that her face was overcome by a seriousness she only saw when   
they were out on assignment.   
  
"This isn't right."   
  
"I think that's already been established Kas."   
  
She wasn't amused.   
  
"Father knows how delicate the situation is at this point. Why would he do   
something so precarious as to appoint two heirs? Individuals who could possibly   
be used as bargaining chips against him?"   
  
"Kas, you said yourself that Ranma was a pretty good fighter, and Ryoga's not   
bad himself. Maybe he thinks they can look out for themselves well enough."   
  
"I know, that's what makes this so...perplexing. Didn't you notice their   
expression, or lack thereof, when he made the announcement that they were   
engaged? Or when he told us that they were the new heirs?"   
  
"I got ya. They must've known before hand, but that's not too big a deal."   
  
"Here's another. Soun makes mention of this Genma Saotome person quite a few   
times, he apparently was rather instrumental in the formation of the plan to   
unite the schools. So why isn't he here to see the results?"   
  
"That is strange. Dad didn't even bother asking, you'd think for knowing him as   
long as he said he'd be wondering the same thing..."   
  
"Exactly, but this is what has gotten me worried the most. They have plugs, M-2   
plugs."   
  
"Say what?"   
  
"I never really got a good look at there back so I only noticed as we were   
leaving. If my memory serves me, and correct me if I'm wrong, but M-2 plugs are   
primarily used for System Junctioning."   
  
"Yeah your right, an M-2 is required for any sort of replacement implant or   
enhancement based System. Like a Falcon System or integrated Therm-Optic   
camoflauge." Nabiki recalled her overwhelming technical knowledge. "If that's   
the case, you can only wonder what they need them for. I couldn't see any   
obvious trace of an enhancement so they most likely have replacement implants."   
  
"Father isn't the kind of person to leave this many openings. He wants us to   
find something on them." Kasumi narrowed her eyes back at the office door.   
  
"This has gotten me interested. My personal info-net has been lax way too long,   
it's about time I gave it a little exercise." She gave that mischievous grin she   
was so well known for.   
  
"Just be careful. We don't know who they are...or what they're capable of."   
  
In the office however a staring contest of sorts was going on. A tense silence   
had come over the room as the two sides waited for the other to make their move.   
  
"Well?" Soun finally broke the stillness.   
  
"What?" Ranma smirked.   
  
"I've heard their critique of you, so what is yours of them?"   
  
The duo exchanged glances before Ryoga began.   
  
"Well, since she completely trashed a cyber by herself, I've got to say that her   
skill level is probably equal to ours. Which means, she wasn't going all out   
when she fought me that night."   
  
"So I take it Ranma informed you of the full particulars of the mission?" Soun   
asked.   
  
"Tch, yeah only this morning. You know I would appreciate it if you kept me   
informed of little details like that. Having the owner of the company hire you   
to ROB his own company is kind of a critical piece of information in my own   
opinion." Ryoga glared at his partner.   
  
"Don't bitch. I told you he only did it to test the security measures."   
  
"Yes and it appears those measures were totally ineffective in keeping you out   
of the system. Network Maintenance is quite perturbed with you." Soun was less   
than enthusiastic about that.   
  
"It's not bad. It just wasn't prepared for an invader like us. With the proper   
alterations to your personnel any attempted infiltration will be easily   
deflected." Ranma removed his shades. The reason he kept them on for so long was   
apparent in the color of his eyes. The right was the typical black; the left was   
a very pale green.   
  
"And what is your opinion of Kasumi, Ranma?"   
  
Ranma chuckled a bit before answering. "You have the quite the daughter Mr.   
Tendo. I've heard a lot of rumors from the underground, I was bit surprised to   
know some of them were true. I can only imagine what she's like when she's at   
her limit. How do you do it? Daughters or not, you couldn't have known they had   
that kind of potential just by looking at 'em."   
  
"I have my secrets Ranma. Just as you have yours, though...yours are more   
plentiful."   
  
"Right. At any rate, I hope you haven't forgotten the specifics of this deal."   
Ranma rested his knuckles on Soun's desk and stared him eye to eye. "I really   
could care less about any marriage deal my dad made. You want us to be exclusive   
to Heaven's Star? I got no problem with that. Just as long as YOU can abide by   
our demands."   
  
"Unlimited access to Heaven's Star's entire info-net. That includes any and all   
contacts and connections within the military and tech industry. And lets not   
forget about our usual fee." Ryoga went down the list.   
  
"Easily, and already done." Soun glanced at his watch. "At this point you should   
find this month's 10 million dispersed evenly in alll your European and American   
accounts. Also, when you arrive you should find your personal belongings intact   
and set-up in your room."   
  
"Does this guy know how to do business or what?" Ranma laughed. "Okay, you   
bought us. Though...you could've been a little more discrete with your   
daughters. Dropping them all those hints, almost a bit too obvious."   
  
"Hehehe. Well, there combative skills are beyond reproach, but that doesn't mean   
there investigative skills should suffer. Consider it a test." Soun shrugged.   
"Though, I hope pairing you with them will not come as too much a shift in your   
normal routine?"   
  
Ranma smirked yet again. "Keep pairing me with Kasumi, and you'll find how   
quickly I can adapt to any situation."   
  
"Of course. If you have that much interest in her...perhaps your 'caring less'   
about this marriage is unfounded?" Soun raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You got a point there. Maybe, we'll see."   
  
"Well Ranma, I don't know about you but my arm is need of some personal   
maintenance. I've had this thing running straight for the past two months and it   
starting to act up." Ryoga gripped his right wrist and flexed his fingers. His   
skin actually flickered and staticed for a moment, and for a split second you   
make out the sleek, mechanized Piledriver underneath.   
  
"If you'll excuse us Mr. Tendo." Ranma actually bowed respectfully. "It's been a   
pleasure doing business with you."   
  
"You realize Ranma, and Ryoga, I have called you here for a reason beyond just   
uniting our houses."   
  
They stopped for a moment to hear what Soun had to say.   
  
"Tensions between us and our rivals are rising far past the boiling point. I   
have been in this business for many years, I have developed a foreboding sense   
that has more than once directed me on the right path." Soun stared at the two   
of them with an edged look in his eyes. "Something is coming, something is going   
to happen that is going to push this situation into a full-scale war. To this   
point, Heaven's Star has merely been a reactive force, a very successful   
reactive force, but the time will come when the beast must bear its claws. The   
time will come when we must show those who seek to destroy us that we will not   
stand idly by and allow ourselves to be dominated. We must show them why we are   
the most powerful, and we must show them that we will stay the most powerful. At   
any cost."   
  
The duo exchanged glances briefly. There was a moment of silent understanding   
between all three. That was when the two gave grins born of years of doing what   
few men were capable of doing. They knew full well what they had gotten   
themselves into, and they could not be happier.   
  
"I assure you Mr. Tendo. You will not be disappointed."   
  
  
***   
  
  
A familiar Ferarri 360 pulled into the driveway of the Tendo estate and training   
hall. The neighborhood of Nerima was the perfect picture of suburbia, very quiet   
and unassuming. Soun Tendo was not one to overly flaunt his fortune to the   
masses like most of the monetary elite and it was shown in the quaint household   
that he kept.   
  
"Invariably it is impossible to determine the myriad of universes that exist   
beside our own. The number can be infinite or finite, we can never truly know   
until the theory of multi-dimensional translocation can be perfected." The radio   
guest explained his far-fetched, and everyone else's ears, absurd theory.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Sun for your insight into the hypothesis of alternate universes.   
Our next guest will be..."   
  
The radio clicked off with the turn of the key.   
  
"Man, people will believe anything these days." Nabiki shook her head in   
disbelief.   
  
"Now Nabiki you should know that just because something sounds unbelievable, it   
does not mean it is."   
  
"I know, but c'mon, you don't really believe that in some far-off dimension   
you're, I don't know, a housewife, do you?"   
  
"Whose to say really. The universe itself is ever growing into infinity, we   
can't possibly know what secrets it holds or how reality can be warped outside   
our own world." Kasumi thought for a moment. "We ourselves know from experience   
that there things that can't truly be explained by our knowledge. We just have   
to accept that they exist."   
  
"Good point. Try describing what we've seen on-air and see how many don't call   
you a crack." Nabiki laughed.   
  
That's when they both noticed a girl with short blue-black hair standing at the   
door. She had a puzzled look on her face and she was holding a yellow slip of   
paper.   
  
"Hey Akane. Did you just get back?" She asked as they both approached.   
  
"Yeah I did. What's this?" The third Tendo sister held up the yellow slip. "It's   
an invoice for transport and labor."   
  
"For what?" Nabiki wondered as she looked over the slip. Whatever it was it had   
been delivered in the afternoon, when no one was home.   
  
At the same moment a black Lamborghini Diablo pulled up into the driveway. Just   
as one was about to ask who they knew that had such an expensive car, the two   
occupants inside stepped out.   
  
"Good afternoon ladies." Ryoga greeted them. Ranma had redonned his shades and   
had once again taken up his stoic image.   
  
"Hello. May I ask who you are?" Akane rightfully asked.   
  
"Ahhhh, I take it your sisters haven't informed you yet."   
  
"Informed me of what?" Akane eyed the two of them suspiciously.   
  
"We...had better take this inside." Kasumi interjected. "It…will take a bit of   
explaining."   
  
All four of them were gathered within the living room. Ranma was idly staring   
outside, Ryoga was still standing and seemed to thinking to himself; Kasumi and   
Nabiki were trying to find the most delicate way to explain the fact that they   
now had two fiancées   
  
"They're moving in with us? Are they friends of the family?" Akane, who had   
changed from her uniform to jeans and a sweater, asked.   
  
"That's...what we're trying to explain..." Nabiki started.   
  
"We're going to marry two of you." Ranma suddenly broke in and dumped the news   
with an absolute screw-off to tact.   
  
All three were silent. Nabiki was frozen at what had just happened, Kasumi was   
simply waiting patiently for the eruption.   
  
"You're...joking...right?" Akane was smiling, it had to be a joke, it was simply   
too funny.   
  
"No...Akane...he isn't..." Nabiki admitted defeatedly.   
  
There was a calm before the storm. Ryoga was wondering why there seemed to be a   
slight raise in the air temperature. Ranma just kept daydreaming, or so everyone   
thought since his eyes were covered.   
  
"WHAT IN THE HECK IS HE THINKING?!!!!!!!!" The dam had burst.   
  
"Akane, you have to calm down and let us explain. There is a very good reason   
for all of this." Kasumi reasoned calmly.   
  
"HOW COULD HE DO THIS WITHOUT TELLING US!!! HE KNO..." Akane suddenly stopped   
mid-word. She seemed to catch herself; she slowly sat back down and took several   
slow and deep breaths. "He knows that I'm not interested in boys. He could have   
at least asked us first."   
  
Ranma and Ryoga were taken aback by the sudden shift in her mental state. Even   
her voice sounded different from the erupting volcano they had just witnessed.   
  
"We were apprehensive at first too, but he truly believes it's for the good of   
the family. So we should at least try to accept them." Kasumi smiled at how well   
she was learning to rein her temper.   
  
Akane thought for a moment. Her gaze moved between the two new members of there   
family. They both were staring back at her, though what they were thinking was   
unknown to her.   
  
"Yeah I guess, doesn't mean I have to like it." She mumbled.   
  
"Trust me, you aren't the only one Akane." Nabiki laid down as she said that.   
  
Ranma had since gotten up and both he and Ryoga were gazing out into the massive   
backyard of the household. It was 350 ft x 350 ft with a stonewall surrounding   
it on three sides. There were intricate carvings in the stone that had to be   
professionally done and an average sized dojo in the center.   
  
"They say you practice a form of our style. Is that true?" Akane appeared next   
to Ranma.   
  
"Yeah...a little."   
  
"Would you like to have a little match? I might as well see how good my fiancée   
is." She smiled. She did not look at all mad anymore, it was quite amazing.   
  
"Sure." He shrugged. Might as well as amuse the girl.   
  
"This should be interesting." Nabiki sat back up with curiosity on her face.   
  
The five gathered outside. The three spectators gathered outside and the   
challengers prepped themselves near the center.   
  
"Tell me if I'm being to harsh okay?" Akane rotated a shoulder.   
  
"Yeah sure." Ranma removed his shades and replaced to his back pocket. Everyone   
present, except Ryoga of course, narrowed their eyes when they saw his. His   
right eye was normal, his left however was not.   
  
"That's why he wears sunglasses." Kasumi murmured to herself. Nabiki was   
thinking the same thing.   
  
"O...kay." Akane just thought it was a trick of the light, or maybe she was just   
seeing things. "You ready?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Akane took a relatively simple stance. Ranma however seemed content to just   
cross his arms.   
  
"Are...you sure?" She noticed that he was making no attempt to prepare himself.   
  
"Start off whenever you want." Ranma could tell from her form that she was a   
beginner at best. She would humor her for a while; let her take a few shots,   
then end the match with a tap. Famous last thoughts...   
  
"Alright. Here I come..."   
  
Ranma did not think she was going to be a challenge, he could tell she had some   
training, but probably not much. One could imagine his surprise as the match   
started. Akane cleared the field between them almost instantly, by the time he   
realized she was already in his face there was a fist coming at him. Conditioned   
reflexes were the only thing that allowed him to turn to one side and roll his   
head back allowing the punch brush past his chin. It was so close he could feel   
the body heat radiating off her skin.   
  
"Close..." Ryoga whistled. "Who's been training her?"   
  
"We both have." Nabiki indicated herself and Kasumi. "She's our pet project."   
  
"Project? What's the objective?"   
  
"The goal is for her to have surpassed the both of us by the time she's my age."   
Kasumi explained.   
  
"It may sound like much, but we believe she can do it. She's been progressing   
very well already." Nabiki eyes moved rapidly as the fight picked up the pace.   
"Though, there's only so much we can do here. Eventually were going to have to   
get her out of the house and broaden her horizons of the world."   
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Ryoga whispered.   
  
The fight was not something Ranma could not handle. However he had not expected   
her to be an actual challenge, therefore when the fight started he found himself   
ill prepared to compensate. He still had quite a substantial reserve of velocity   
at his disposal, but it had been far too long since he had fought a strong   
opponet and he found himself having slight trouble compensating and predicting   
her moves. Eventually a kick found its mark on his chest; surprisingly enough he   
was knocked partially off his feet but rolled back to them effortlessly.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to actually hit you." She apologized profusely at   
the surprised look he was giving her.   
  
"Don't worry. It was my fault entirely." He chuckled a bit as he dusted himself   
off.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I admit...I wasn't taking you all that seriously at first. Were you just   
pretending to be a novice at the beginning?" Ranma raised an eyebrow in   
suspicion.   
  
"It tends to throw people off. Have I changed your opinion of me?"   
  
"Quite. Shall we try that again?" This time he actually took a stance.   
  
"You start this time."   
  
"You two did quite a number on her. It's been a long time since Ranma's had to   
use this kind of speed." Ryoga critiqued.   
  
"So he's not moving as fast as he can?" Nabiki asked.   
  
"No, but don't get me wrong. The fact that he actually has to try and defeat her   
speaks a lot."   
  
Kasumi listened and wondered exactly how far the skill level of the two went. By   
Nabiki's description, Ryoga had incredible physical strength, and by what they   
were seeing now, Ranma possessed inhuman speed. Quite the opposites and yet   
appropriate for training partners.   
  
Ranma was quite impressed at how long she was lasting. The advantage had   
actually shifted several times and the two had to resort to intercepting each   
other's blows instead of simply dodging them. Much like the other sisters all of   
her attacks were backed by power that was not noticeable by looking at her. In   
fact she had succeeded in slipping by his defenses and getting in close enough   
to grab him by the shirt and execute a leg throw*. She had actually thrown him   
into the air and not just onto his back. This was amazing since she had next to   
no forward momentum to work with; it had to be all strength.   
  
She kicked up back to her feet and turned to notice that he had righted himself   
in mid-air somehow. As soon as his foot touched the ground he shot toward her   
like a bullet. It was then that everyone realized just how fast Ranma could   
become. Akane's started to panic when he came to within a foot of her, she   
thought he was going to ram into her head-on, there was a rush of wind and when   
she opened her eyes it looked as if Ranma was slowly vanishing in front of her.   
  
"What the..." There was a tapping on her shoulder. She whirled around to find   
his grinning face. Her head moved back and forth between and where the ghost   
Ranma had been, it had now faded completely.   
  
"I guess I win."   
  
"Uhh yeah...you do."   
  
"You're not bad. We should do it again sometime." Ranma redonned his glasses.   
  
"Thank you. How...did you do that?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"The...fading...thing." Akane pointed to where it the image had been.   
  
"Oh that. Practice. By what I've seen, you'll probably be able to do it yourself   
soon enough."   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"Yeah," Ranma and herself walked back to the others. "Just don't let it go to   
your head."   
  
"Well Ranma, if you're finished showing off, we need to get some work done."   
Ryoga said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the house.   
  
"If you need us we'll be on our room. Excuse me." Ranma politely excused   
himself.   
  
The three sisters were silent for a moment as they each assessed what they just   
saw.   
  
"He seems nice enough. I...guess I could get used to them being here." Akane   
nodded her approval. "What's the deal with his eye though?"   
  
"I was thinking the same thing. I've never seen one that shade of green   
before..." Kasumi murmured.   
  
"It's gotta be artificial. A Cyclops without a doubt, that would explain the   
need for the M-2 plug." Nabiki deduced. "That just leaves Ryoga. I couldn't find   
anything obvious on him so his implant has to be pretty hidden."   
  
"You make it sound it's a big conspiracy or something. He probably just had an   
accident or something. Don't worry so much over it." Akane waved it off.   
  
While Akane knew what they did for a living, that had made it a practice to keep   
certain details from reaching her. The fact that she did not perceive them as a   
threat was easy enough to understand. For Kasumi and Nabiki however, they had   
been in the business for far too long, and for them to simply let facts like   
that slip by them was simply foolish in there eyes.   
  
"You're right. Father did tell us to treat them as if they were part of the   
family, and so we'll do just that." Kasumi relented.   
  
"See? Just give them some time, they'll open up eventually."   
  
  
***   
  
  
There was a constant buzz of electricity in the air. What was once nothing more   
than an empty guest room had been turned into a technological wonderland.   
Networking media were run across the length of the room connecting a row four   
rather tall servers were standing under a large desk. Two 20" monitors were   
standing on the top and with the usual welcoming screen of an OS loading on each   
of them. There was a similar set-up on the opposite side of the room, except   
there were three high-end workstations in place of servers and three large   
liquid crystal flatscreens linked together in place of the monitors. There was a   
shelf in a corner, on it there lay several dozen cyber components including   
brain plug adapters, needlepoint Cyclops jacks, replacement Piledriver rippers,   
and other spare parts and accessories.   
  
"How's your head?" Ryoga asked as he connected a final wire to the three ports   
in his now exposed Piledriver, one in the shoulder, one in the crook of his   
elbow, and the last in his wrist. The wires ran into the back of the   
workstations themselves.   
  
Ranma was currently sitting in a chair with his back to the servers. There were   
four adapters in the four plugs on his neck, from those four serial cables ran   
into one of the stations. On the screen, file names were rapidly scrolling down   
a window, there was an occasional ping when something had been successfully   
uploaded. Ranma had a look of intense contemplation on his face as this was   
occurring.   
  
"Feels like a 1000 pounds have been taken off my brain. I never want to keep   
that much in my head ever again." Ranma sighed. The blinds were drawn and the   
room was dark.   
  
"What's got you? You look concerned." Ryoga absently reached over and began   
typing rapidly on the keyboard. A diagnostic screen showing a wire-frame image   
of his artificial arm appeared.   
  
"Just thinking about this new situation of ours." Ranma tapped his nose in   
thought. "It's the kind of shot we've always dreamed of but never found."   
  
"What makes you say that?" Ryoga looked back and forth from the screen to his   
arm.   
  
"Think about it. The battle between Star and Sword is one of the most well known   
in our trade. They've been at each other's throats for years. Now you add us,   
the best this business has ever seen, to the mix."   
  
"One for the history books right?" Ryoga began pressing down on certain areas of   
his right arm. His skin began to flicker and static back into existence before   
shutting down again.   
  
"And then there are those daughters of his. He wouldn't say how he knew they had   
this kind of skill in them, but I have a gut feeling I know how he did it."   
  
"Those three...jeez...I don't think I've ever felt that much power in three   
people before." Ryoga flexed his fingers. "Genetic Manipulation? Maybe they're   
test-tube babies."   
  
"Naaah. If they were it wouldn't have felt so...pure...so...natural." Ranma   
sighed. "Damn good bloodline I guess."   
  
Suddenly both monitor screens were filled withh detailed images of terrain,   
people, objects, satellite images, and everything else Ranma had stored inside   
his head.   
  
"Damnit..." Ryoga cursed to himself.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"It's official, I burned out the freakin skin imager. That's what I get for   
having it on for months straight without letting it cool down." Ryoga   
disconnected the cables. "And I left the spares with Ukyo."   
  
"What else did we leave with her?"   
  
"All the therm-optics and the dampeners. Not like we could've stored them here   
anyway."   
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sure they've guessed that we aren't entirely normal.   
They must know about my eye and it would only be a matter of time before they   
found out about your arm."   
  
"On that note. We haven't discussed how we're going to break our...power...to   
them."   
  
"Do you think that's necessary?"   
  
"If we're going to work with them we gotta break ice with them. Of course, that   
would mean revealing I'm the thief she tangled with."   
  
"I'll think of something when the time comes."   
  
A silence swept the room, save for the sound of computers thinking. The two   
stared at each other for a long period, each one knowing what the other thought.   
  
"This...is gonna be good."   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
* = I've had this move done to me several times before, and I know for a fact it   
has a name but I can't remember for the life of me. I know it starts with a 'T',   
if anyone can tell me the name I'd be most appreciative.   
  
1). Okay I admit. Not much happened this chapter. Introduced Akane, showed off a   
little bit more of the tech, delved into the nature of Ranma and Ryoga's   
relationship and essentially got a few minor details out of the way.   
  
2). I believe Akane's ability to control her temper, her increased skill level,   
and her overall more mellow attitude I think are all possible due to the fact   
that she's actually being trained properly. I.E: she's not breaking cinderblocks   
all day long. At least that's my opinion   
  
3). As always C&C are highly sought after and valued.   
  
  
  
E-Mail:   
Midnight_sunus@yahoo.com   
  
Website:   
http://users.animanga.com/shadowlands 


	5. King of Blades

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma in any way, shape, or form.   
  
IMPORTANT: Read Author's Notes at the end for important information.  
  
  
  
  
File 04: King of Blades  
  
  
Chaos.  
  
That's the best and only way to describe the situation. There was gunfire   
blazing everywhere, bullets flying every which way you could imagine. One   
misplaced ricochet and your brains would vacate your head.  
  
"If you surrender now, I'll give you the honor of a quick and painless death."  
  
The heroine of my little story was pretty high up. She had gone up there to take   
some of the heat off of her sister who was down below in thick of it. She had   
succeeded and several dozen of them had followed her, each intent on giving her   
a few   
dozen blowholes.  
  
"No matter what, you will not leave here alive."  
  
She was tired, her lungs were burning, her limbs felt like lead. She had   
probably been fighting for close to an hour straight and yet they wouldn't stop   
coming.  
  
"I'm impressed, your tenacity is quite admirable, but it ends here."  
  
She could only wonder how her sister did it. She was all over the place down   
there, 10 to 1 odds at LEAST and they had assault weapons, but she was her only   
weapon and the only one she needed  
  
"You've been in a thorn in our side for far too long. In order for us to move   
forward, certain restricting components must be eliminated."  
  
She had been in battles before. She had survived her share of major fights, but   
nothing like this. It had been a trap from the beginning; a plan orchestrated by   
god knows how many sides just to eliminate two people. She...had never been   
targeted before...she had never been hunted before.  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
He charged. She wasn't near ready to take on this guy. He was the best Silver   
Sword had. He had killed more people than she could count. There were horror   
stories about how efficient and ruthless he was with his katana. She was still   
green. This was only her second run in the field.  
  
"AN AMATEUR LIKE YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!!"  
  
She was...scared... and she knew it went against everything she had been taught,   
but fear had a way of disregarding small things like training. He had long since   
drawn first blood and it had only gone on to second, third...fourth. She was   
trying her best...she really was, but it just wasn't enough.   
It...just...wasn't...enough.  
  
"I'll take great pleasure in evi..."  
  
An explosion, it went off directly beneath them. She didn't know what had   
happened, she didn't know what had caused it, she didn't know what had happened   
to her sister.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION!!"  
  
She was distracted. She kept her eyes averted for one second too long. By   
the time she realized her mistake, there was a sword going through her shoulder.   
Her arm went dead...she wanted to scream...but at that point it seemed   
pointless.  
  
"Pathetic. Perhaps I overestimated Heaven's Star. This wasn't even worth my   
time."  
  
She couldn't stop him. She was helpless. He was going to kill her and there   
wasn't a damn thing I......she......could do to stop him. She just stood there   
like a pathetic, scared, little child when he brought the sword down on her.   
There was blood everywhere; he seemed to enjoy the sight of it I think. She   
thought that getting sliced open would hurt, she only felt a tingling, maybe the   
pain came later.  
  
"I should leave you here to bleed to death, but there is a little experiment   
I have always wanted to try."  
  
He hoisted her up by the throat and could've snapped her neck right there just   
as easily. All the while he had this sick, demented grin on his face that would   
stay burned in her memory for as long as she lived. He tangled her over the   
edge, she couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she just couldn't fight anymore.  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'to fly without wings'? Do you think that is   
possible?"  
  
Have you ever seen your life flash before your eyes? Do you know what that does   
to a person? To see everything, all the tragedy, all the pain, and all the   
mistakes you've ever made in the span of a second? She did, and it was an   
experience she would never forget.  
  
"Why don't we find out? If it works, then truly the wiseman who said it was   
astute beyond his years. If not, well...I'm sure you could care less by then."  
  
He let go. She though it was almost funny, it kinda did feel like she was flying   
for a second. But as they say; it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden   
stop. Which was about the time she woke up...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"AAH!!" She woke up with a start. Her eyes were wide and frantically   
searched the room. She breathed rapidly, and a cold sweat drenched her   
face. "Not again. Goddamnit"  
  
She looked at the digital clock that was to her left, it read 5:17 in the   
morning. She sat up in her bed and wiped the sweat off her face. Her hand moved   
to her shoulder as she felt a tingling running across her chest.  
  
"I thought I was over this..."   
  
She rolled off and walked over to the mirror on top of her dresser. She stared   
at the face looking back. Her finger traced over the long jagged scar that   
began at her right collarbone and ended at the left of her stomach.  
  
"I'm not...like that anymore."  
  
She had spent all this time trying to convince herself of that. To get the   
person she was staring at to believe her.  
  
"I've changed...I've grown."  
  
The first few times, it was sadness. She had to cry herself back to sleep. It   
then became depression. She dozed off with thoughts of how much she despised   
herself. Now, it was something purer, now it was something she could use, now it   
was something she could focus on.  
  
"I...am...not...weak."  
  
Hate. For the person who made her bleed, for the person who nearly ended her   
life, for the person who's face would always be in her memory for as long as she   
lived.  
  
"Never...again."  
  
A pale red aura over came her entire body. She was seeing his face even now, his   
sick, twisted, manic grin was plastered on it. It vanished as soon as her fist   
rammed into the glass, the cracks starred off and pieces fell and shattered   
against the table.  
  
"I...need some air."  
  
  
  
It was pitch dark in the Tendo household. The only illumination was the pale   
light of the moon pouring in through the windows. She slowly strolled down the   
stairs; her movements totally devoid of sound. As she approached the living room   
she could make out a figure; the door to the back was open, and the person   
seemed to be staring out into space.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
The errie green glow that emanated from his left eye made him seem surreal to   
her. The Cyclops implant usually only did that when it was active, but it seemed   
almost natural when seen this early in the morning.  
  
"Nabiki. What are you doing up?" His voice was low and soft. She never expected   
him to sound like that.  
  
"I...couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"  
  
Ranma turned his head and nodded to something outside.  
  
"She's been at it since 5."  
  
When Nabiki approached and sat down next to him, the sight immediately   
captivated her. It was Kasumi, she was bathed in some unearthly blue-white   
energy; she looked angelic.  
  
"Does she always do this?"  
  
"Only....sometimes. I've only seen her do it two or three times."  
  
Her movements were so controlled and precise it seemed as though she were   
dancing. The style had to be Tai Chi Quan or Wu-Shu, most likely it was a mix of   
both.  
  
"It's...beautiful..." They were the only words Ranma could come up with.  
  
Nabiki was entranced by it all. Everything chained together so smoothly and   
perfectly it hardly seemed possible. It was like she was moving through water.   
Trails of light were following her limbs; the swirling mist-like force she was   
giving off seemed to fluctuate in tandem with her breathing. The entire effect   
was hypnotic and it was no surprise she became enthralled so easily.  
  
"Nabiki?" Her voice broke her out of her trance. Kasumi was kneeling in front of   
her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." When she looked to her right, Ranma was gone. She had no idea how long   
her mind had been wandering.  
  
"What are you doing down here so late?"  
  
"Kas...I...wanna ask you something." Nabiki's voice was unusually meek and   
small, and her question almost went unnoticed by Kasumi.  
  
"What is it?" She sat down next to her.  
  
"I...I...had...that dream...again..."  
  
She already knew what she was talking about. The incident two years ago that   
left her in a coma for three weeks. It was only her second mission out, and she   
nearly lost her life. She hasn't forgotten it since.  
  
"It's in the past...you should let that go."   
  
"I know that... It's harder than I thought it would be..." She sighed, her face   
had a forlorn expression on it.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"I wanted to know...why you did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I know how much you...dislike...using weapons. And...you probably know...that   
after I was thrown off...I...came to a couple of times."  
  
Kasumi wondered what she was trying so desperately to ask. She knew that she had   
initially slipped in and out of consciousness after she was thrown nearly two   
stories; she was amazed she had survived the fall.  
  
"One of the times I came to...I saw you...you had taken the rifle from one the   
assault team members. You kept telling me...how relying on a weapon is a   
weakness...so why did you use it?"  
  
Their eyes met for a moment. The question was indeed genuine, and it seemed it   
had been on her mind for quite some time.  
  
"You were hurt, I had to get you out as quickly as possible."  
  
"Why...would you do that for me? You always stick to your principles, so why did   
you drop them for me?"  
  
Kasumi gave her sister a look that asked whether she truly meant what she   
was asking. By what she could see on Nabiki's face it looked as if she needed   
the answer more than anything.  
  
"Because. Father, Akane, you. You're everything to me, and I would do anything   
to protect you."  
  
There was another moment of silence between them. Kasumi turned her eyes to the   
stars, they seemed to be unusually bright that night, it was one of the   
reasons she was outside in the first place. Her attention returned when she   
all of a sudden felt her sister's head come to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For...everything..."  
  
  
~**~  
  
"Central. This is post #001, is Mr. Sankichi scheduled to have visitors?" One of   
three guards stationed inside the gates of an all too massive secluded estate   
spoke into his earpiece.  
  
"Not that I can see on the schedule. What's going on?" The controller responded.  
  
"Some limo just pulled up. No one's come out yet."   
  
Said vehicle was currently parked across the street, just across from the   
entrance. It was a rather long stretch limo and whoever sat inside had to be   
very much endowed with the green stuff. It was 7:30 in tthe morning and visitors   
were rarely seen at this time.  
  
"Think we should check it out?" Another one of three whispered to the first.  
  
"So far no one has come out. We'll wait a couple of minutes before..."  
  
Two car doors finally opening interrupted his words. Three individuals stepped   
out from the vehicle, one is a young man dressed in a white and black casual   
business suit. His two shorter companions however were not clad so typically,   
they seemed to be wearing some sort of skintight silver suit that looked like   
one large weave of circuitry. There were strange metallic devices that looked   
like pads attached to their elbows and knees, from these devices a wire ran to   
another small device that looked like an external Cybercom collared to the back   
of there necks. The two were in actuality twins, and they both seemed to be at   
partially Chinese in ethnicity.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, I have an appointment with one Hung Sankichi. Would he   
happen to be in at the moment?" The young man asked.  
  
"Sorry pal, but Mr. Sankichi is not expecting anyone today. Right now your   
trespassing on private property and you will vacate immediately." The leader of   
the three then noticed the sheathed katana in the person's hand. "Central, we   
may have a problem. Requesting immediate assistance at checkpoint #001." He and   
his two comrades reached slowly into their jackets.  
  
"Please forgive the intrusion, but my meeting with the good Mr. Sankichi cannot   
be abated by trivial legalities such as an appointment." The man smiled   
wickedly.  
  
"YOU MOVE, WE SHOOT!" All three drew 9mm machine pistols from their holsters. At   
that same moment the young man's companions suddenly vanished from sight.  
  
"What the hell. Where did they..." One of the sentries muttered.  
  
"UP THERE!!" The third yelled to the both of them. As they aimed to fire the   
twins dropped from out of the sky and landed feet first on the faces of the   
guards. The hard collision seemed to knock the both of them out instantly, as   
neither attempted to rise from the attack.  
  
"Damnit!" The leader whirled to fire, but then he discovered the barrel   
of the pistol of one of his partners pointed in his direction. The bullet had no   
trouble entering his brain through the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Open the gate." The seventeen-year-old swordsman ordered. One of the twins   
complied via a remote from one of the fallen guards.   
  
"Central...intruders...enteri..." The only live and conscious sentry managed to   
croak out. His words were interrupted by a foot slamming into his throat, a   
twist of the other twin's heel produced a sickening snapping sound that forever   
silenced any attempts at summoning aid.  
  
The path leading to the four-story mansion was not long. The problem was the   
fact that the inside was not only heavily guarded, but the building itself was   
quite well fortified. A problem that was easily remedied...  
  
"Daihokuse, Daikokuse." He wordlessly commanded.  
  
The twins stood side by side. Their teeth and fists were clenched, as they both   
concentrated immensely. The heat began to increase steadily as thin auras of   
black and white respectively began to shift in and out of existence around them.   
The two opposing colors intermixed and swirled until a column of gray energy   
that formed between them.  
  
"TWIN FLARE!!!" They both screamed in unison. There hands shot forward and a   
beam of pure concentrated energy tore through the air. The horizontal column of   
power ripped a swathe through reality itself as it careened headlong toward its   
target. The resulting explosion at impact eclipsed everything else in the area;   
the blast of superheated air forced all three to cover their faces for   
protection. Any part of the front of the mansion that wasn't instantly vaporized   
was now engulfed in smoke and flame.  
  
"Sweep the area. No one is to leave here alive." Tatewaki Kuno unsheathed his   
blade. The handle had several grip-like grooves embedded into it and the metal   
was a strange light blue color, even stranger was the fact that after it was   
fully drawn it began to glow an eerie white. Then like a man possessed, he   
charged into the flames of hell...  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE!!" A miniature army of men, each armed with sub-  
machine weapons, swarmed into what was left northern end of the building. Most   
were on the first floor while the remaining occupied the balcony area at the   
height of the stairs leading to the second floor.  
  
"Jesus are we being invaded or something?!" Another near frantic man yelled.  
  
A sudden rush of cold wind exploded from the inferno. At that moment an entire   
line of men were quite literally blasted in half at the waist. Their bisected   
corpses were shot backward and slammed into the terrified arms of the remaining   
men.  
  
A figure shot through the fire and his first act as their collective killer was   
to drive his blade through the throat of the first man he saw. By the time   
everyone realized he was even there he had severed the head with a simple twist   
of the blade and proceeded with the wholesale slaughter of every living thing on   
the first floor. He continued the charge, coming in low and dividing another   
victim lengthwise with little to no effort. Hurtling through the split pieces he   
veered left and let his blade slice cleanly through a row of opposition one by   
one. For some reason his sword was meeting no resistance, even as it cleaved   
through the bone itself. To compare the act to a hot knife through butter would   
not be a far off comparison and would in fact be morbidly appropriate.  
  
The men who had already occupied higher ground had since opened fire on the   
fast-moving living scythe. A combination of 9mm and a smaller amount of 7.62mm   
ammunition poured down like rain but every round was missing its target, his   
speed and the fact that each kill came as swiftly as the time it took to stomp   
an ant, assured that he was never in the same place as the bullets when they   
struck.   
  
Then the inevitable occurred. There was a collective sound of clicking as   
triggers were pulled with no ammunition to eject. The men spat multiple curses   
as they rushed to load a fresh clip. Kuno then took his time as he drove his   
blade into the ground, went down to one knee, retrieved an unused Uzi from a   
body that didn't have time to fire it, cocked it, and strafed the entire upper   
level. The entire front line was perforated as others sought cover behind the   
makeshift human shields. With their number significantly reduced, Kuno threw   
away the firearm and retrieved his blade. Hefting the cadaver of the very same   
victim he charged up the stairs as the survivors once again attempted a counter-  
offensive. Bullets slammed into and shook the barrier as blood and flesh erupted   
with each impact.  
  
As soon as he reached the top he hurled the corpse to his left, sending it   
toppling into and disorienting his opposition on that side. He moved right and   
sent the katana shearing through four more of his combined adversaries. He then   
brought his sword up and in the final move brought it down diagonally. A second   
burst of wind generated from the charged katana cut down the last remaining   
defense just as they were regaining their bearings.   
  
A sudden deathly silence, save for the savage crackling of the flames, wafted   
through the area. Kuno sneered as he surveyed the inhuman carnage he had left in   
his wake.  
  
"Pathetic." He spat finally.  
  
  
"Squad 1! Squad 2! Central! SOMEBODY ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!" One of two bodyguards   
yelled into his earpiece. They were the last line of defense for the 54-year-old   
Hung Sankichi, one of the most powerful and well-respected Yakuza dons in the   
country.  
  
"You are supposed to protect me and you allow THIS to happen! What the hell do I   
pay you people for?!" He ranted as he paced back and forth in the reading room   
they were holed up in.  
  
"Not to worry sir, they won't find us in here." They then both noticed that the   
gunfire had finally ceased. "Maybe they got him finally..."  
  
"We'll check it out." His partner took a step toward the door just before it   
exploded open in a shower of splintered wood. An invisible blast cut through the   
room and ripped his arm clean off leaving a hemorrhaging stump behind. He   
screamed in both terror and pain as the assassin stepped inside with a look that   
would put the most hardened murderer to shame.  
  
"Mr. Sankichi I presume?" He asked the proverbial question as he bent down and   
retrieved a large splinter.  
  
"S...Stop right there!" The bodyguard who still had all his appendages shakily   
pointed a pistol at him. Of course he knew if several dozen men with assault   
weapons could not stop him, he would have little to no chance as well. "Stop or   
I'll...*"  
  
He was silenced as the wooden shard flicked by Kuno buried itself into his   
heart. He fell over with a thud and Kuno almost expected him to explode into a   
pile of ash.  
  
"W...What do you want with me?" The crime lord backed away slowly.  
  
"You have been quite the irritant little flea, do you know that Mr. Sankichi?"   
Tatewaki stalked slowly toward his prey.  
  
"I...I'll give you anything you want! Money, jewels, anything!" He pleaded.  
  
"You and your pathetic Yakuza brethren attempting to assert yourselves within a   
war you have no place in." Kuno shook his head in pity. "We have seen your many   
attempts to place spies and saboteurs within the ranks of both Heaven's Star and   
Silver Sword. Trying to make yourselves into a power worth glancing upon."  
  
"You...you don't know what your doing. They won't let my death go unavenged."  
  
"Vengeance is only possible in those you have the strength to carry it out.   
Insolent little worms such as you have no chance in the realm of vengeance, old   
man. Not with the opposition you have seen fit to give yourselves."  
  
"Y...you...I know who you are..."  
  
"Do try to remember in the afterlife that this was not personal on my part."   
Kuno raised the glowing blade.  
  
"You're that...that assassin...no one has ever seen your face and lived to tell   
about it..."  
  
"On behalf of Heaven's Star. I end your dismal existence." Kuno grinned. He   
looked back at the barely alive, and one-armed bodyguard. "Can you remember all   
that?"  
  
"The K..."  
  
In a single smooth swipe Hung Sankichi's head was separated from his shoulders.   
His body fell into a useless heap while his head rolled aimlessly on the floor.  
  
"I am known as the King of Blades. But to you..." He watched the head come to a   
stop, a look of sheer horror forever etched into the face. "I am Death."  
  
  
  
The scene outside was similar to the inside. Bodies lay strewn across the land,   
some horribly mangled, others were simply lying in a tepid pool of there own   
life-fluid. Daihokuse stood with his arms crossed, looking rather bored.   
Daikokuse finished off the last of the enemy; a swift turn of the man's head at   
an awkward angle ended his existence just as quickly.  
  
"Mission completed. Sankichi is dead and all hostiles have been neutralized."   
Tatewaki kept a hand to his ear while he spoke.  
  
"Excellent work Tatewaki. I take it they offered you no trouble?" The voice of   
his father, Hideo Kuno, spoke to him through the earpiece.  
  
"Feh. Such pitiable opposition is not worth my time." He walked over to the   
scabbard he had temporarily discarded at the start of the slaughter. The blade   
ceased its illumination as he resheathed the weapon.  
  
"Tatewaki, I have already explained, we can no longer afford to keep you as an   
elite operative. As unfortunate as it may be we will be utilizing you for more   
mundane assignments." Hideo explained. "Did you keep one man alive?"  
  
"Yes, though if the proper authorities do not arrive in time he will not be   
alive in time to deliver the message that Heaven's Star is seeking to destroy   
the Yakuza." Tatewaki grinned. "Though simply saying they are responsible may   
not be enough."  
  
"You would be very amazed how belligerent the Yakuza can be. What is your rating   
of the sword?"  
  
"Perfection. The balance is superb and it is near weightless." Kuno looked over   
the scabbard. "Daimonji's department outdid themselves."  
  
"Indeed. While the metal was not their creation, the forging of it into a blade   
was." Hideo went silent for a moment. "Tetsuo wishes to speak with you."  
  
"I left someone alive inside. Get him out, and then level everything." Tatewaki   
ordered the twins while he waited. They both dashed off into the still burning   
structure immediately.  
  
"How did the twins fare?" The new voice of Tetsuo Gosunkugi asked.  
  
"Well enough. That attack of theirs...it has its share of uses." As if speaking   
of the devil, the two twins in question appeared from the devastation carrying   
the one-armed bodyguard. He was still breathing, but barely. The two then   
adopted a familiar position as they gathered their power once again. Just like   
last time, the hairs on Kuno's neck stood on end.  
  
"Excellent. Standby while I initiate the data feed to the cyber-tran suits."  
  
A second more powerful, if that is possible, blast erupted from behind him.   
Another wave of heat slammed into him and this time he had to fight to keep his   
balance. The sounds of the entire multi-million dollar mansion collapsing on   
itself echoed throughout the area.  
  
"Receiving statistics... All of you return to headquarters." Tetsuo cut off the   
transmission.  
  
"Daikokuse. Daihokuse. We're leaving." Kuno announced as they proceeded back to   
the waiting limousine.  
  
They left nothing more than a smoldering hell behind them. Whatever bodies were   
left behind were either incinerated or soon would be. The corpses that lay   
strewn across the outside were thrown to the wind by the blast and were now even   
more manhandled than they were before. The thick smoke that rose into the air   
blocked the morning sun and the sound of sirens could be heard approaching as   
the limousine drove off into the distance...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"As you can clearly see there physical statistics are quite remarkable. In terms   
of speed, agility, and reflexes their numbers exceed that of an N3 Cyborg by a   
margin of 89." Tetsuo was currently in the executive office of Hideo explaining   
the Intelligence Department's most recent findings to both him and Tatewaki, who   
was currently staring out the window onto the cityscape and seemed to care less   
about the briefing. "Their ability to so perfectly synchronize such a large   
number of their movements, especially in mid-combat, suggests that they may also   
possess a latent and very likely rudimentary telepathic ability."  
  
Two wire frame images floated in the air. Areas were highlighted as he continued   
recanting everything they had gleaned from the brothers during combat.  
  
"And to think they were discovered as the bodyguards of a prince of a third-  
world island nation..." Hideo murmured to himself.  
  
"The most intriguing aspect of the two is their apparent ability to generate a   
massive burst of highly charged electrons." Tetsuo tapped his nose in thought as   
he stared at the wire frames. "To produce such a large output of electrical   
energy without an external generating source is a feat in itself. However the   
ability to direct such a blast would designate the presence of a powerful   
magnetic field, again all without the use of a visible energy source. This would   
in turn dictate that it is being generated naturally...fascinating..."  
  
"Indeed. The ability seems similar to what Tatewaki is capable of is it not?"  
  
"Yes it is. However the power boasted by your son seems attuned to the aspect of   
enhancing his natural ability. It would seem that the same energy wielded by the   
twins is also capable of bolstering a human muscle structure, a natural   
adrenaline derivative only ten times more potent and longer lasting. We do not   
yet fully understand this phenomenon..." You could almost hear the gears   
grinding in Tetsuo's head.  
  
"They will both make a fine addition to the project. However their work for the   
day is not yet completed." Hideo reminded him. "Tatewaki, I have one more   
assignment for you."  
  
"Tch. What can your most talented errand boy do for you now?" He rolled his eyes   
in disgust.  
  
The floating image changed from two wire-frames, to that of a teenager wearing   
suspenders, a backwards cap, and wielding a camera.  
  
"This man is Kenneth Li. He is known to many more, however, as 'Copycat Ken'."   
Tetsuo explained. "An expert in infiltration and disguise. It is said he can   
look like anyone simply by taking their picture once."  
  
"He was seen entering the country two weeks ago. Most recently he was spotted in   
the area of Osaka. I want you to find him and bring him to me Tatewaki," Hideo   
turned to his son.  
  
"What is this? First you have me running around like some low-rank peasant, then   
you involve me in some petty deception with the Yakuza..." Kuno began ranting.  
  
"I have explained already Tatewaki. In the midst of our restructuring we must   
throw our foremost rival into a state of distraction until we our once again at   
full strength. The Yakuza will serve as the perfect cannon fodder to that end,"   
Hideo explained.   
  
"I prefer a direct confrontation to all of this trivial pretext. And what of my   
mission to terminate Saotome and Hibiki? Has that been thrown to the wind as   
well?" He turned toward his father, his face showing his growing annoyance and   
rage.  
  
A tense silence overcame the room. Tatewaki huffed and returned his gaze to the   
outside. Tetsuo was not exactly sure if he should interject or not, fortunately   
for him he did not need to as Hideo himself rose from his chair.  
  
"My boy, you know that there is one thing I have always tried to instill in you   
since the moment you were capable of comprehending my words." He began as he   
stood next to his son. "I have taught you that power is everything in this   
world. To have power, unlimited power, is the only goal you should be striving   
to attain. At any cost."  
  
His son, while he did not look it, was listening quite intently to his words.  
  
"You have taken to this lesson well. Your name is already one to be feared   
throughout the world. It is a common fact that the King of Blades is a name that   
instills terror in whoever is unfortunate enough to hear it." Hideo indicated   
the metropolis they were gazing upon. "But I expect more. Soon, everything you   
see before you will be yours. Silver Sword has ascended to monumental   
proportions and soon enough all of it will be in your hands."   
  
Hideo then placed his son's shoulder.  
  
"Soun and myself have been enemies for as long as I wish to remember. However   
there is one sentiment he and I share in common." Hideo recalled. "And that is   
the acknowledgement that your generation is far more powerful than anyone could   
hope to imagine. Boy, do not think that everything I am making you do now is   
because I believe you are unworthy..."  
  
Their eyes met at that moment, two generations, one old and one new.  
  
"You are the finest example of our bloodline as I have ever seen, you AND your   
sister." He chuckled slightly. "My time is passing, this is a new age we live in   
now and soon I and my entire generation will have no place in it. Daihokuse,   
Daikokuse, Saotome, Hibiki, Tendo's daughters, Kodachi, and you; you all seem to   
possess powers far greater than all of humanity before you. When the time is   
right and you claim this world for your own I know you will make our entire   
family, both past and future, very proud. Kuno will be a name to be feared by   
even God himself."  
  
Tatewaki's ever-present scowl seemed to soften, only ever so slightly. Only his   
father would notice such a difference.  
  
"Feh, you are far too sentimental old man." Tatewaki chuckled as turned away   
from the window and passed by the image of Ken. He gave the hologram a   
scrutinizing look before retrieving his sword and jacket at the door. "Kenneth   
Li was his name, you said?" He stopped himself just as he was leaving.  
  
"Yes." Hideo returned to his desk.  
  
"Expect him by the end of the day..." he said quickly before slamming the door   
behind him.  
  
"Well said sir." Tetsuo approved as he blinked.  
  
"He can be fiery at times, but his loyalty is unquestioned." Hideo smiled.   
"However it does not lie with this company, or me for that matter."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"His loyalty to his family, his blood, and his name. Kuno, that is what he is   
devoted to." Hideo eyes narrowed. "And I expect nothing less."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The streets of Osaka were alive with activity. One of Japan's most active   
commercial districts was constantly moved with the presence of tourists, locals,   
and daily passerby. However, few were there for the reason of one Tatewaki Kuno.   
At the moment he was on the hunt for a certain individual who could look any one   
of the people who had just passed him by, a needle in a haystack would be a good   
allusion.   
  
"24% Match."  
  
"13% Match."  
  
"43% Match."  
  
"8% Match."  
  
The words scrolled by in front of his eyes. The sunglasses he wore were based on   
Cyclops technology. He was told that no matter what form "Copycat Ken" took, his   
base statistics such as height, weight, and build would remain the same. The   
techs had assured him that the glasses would be able to pinpoint the closest   
match based on his stats by 10% margin of error, and given his chosen lack of a   
Cybercom, he would have no choice but to use them.  
  
"One hour left..." He muttered as he reached into his pocket and read off the   
timer on the small device he pulled out. A wire ran from the glasses to that   
device, actually s battery powering the glasses. "Daikokuse, Daihokuse, report."   
Kuno reached to his ear and spoke into his ever-present earpiece.  
  
"I have just received a percentage match of 64%. Moving to investigate."  
  
"Nothing on this end."  
  
The twins were currently running across the rooftops. It was thought best, since   
the suits they were forced to wear were not typical clothing by any means, they   
stay out of sight so as not to bring undo attention. Daihokuse was also carrying   
Kuno's sword, to walk around in public with such a weapon would also not be the   
most discrete action.  
  
"Perhaps I should think twice before I allow sheer idiocy to cloud my common   
sense." Kuno grumbled as he continued to walk through the crowd. He eventually   
came to rest at a table outside a coffee shop.   
  
"Sir. I have just picked up some suspicious activity. Several vehicles have just   
parked across the street from your position." Daihokuse's voice appeared through   
the comm.  
  
His eyes scanned the given location. As described three town cars had come to a   
stop directly across from him. From two of the vehicles stepped four rather   
normal looking gentleman, but the occupants of the third vehicle caught Kuno's   
attention. Two extremely large men, each about seven foot tall each and made of   
nothing but solid muscle, stepped out. The car they stepped out of literally   
bounced under the release of the massive weight being put on it.  
  
"My, they do work fast do they not?" Kuno murmured to himself. "Care to take a   
guess as to who they are looking for?"  
  
"I do not believe they have spotted you sir, at least not yet."  
  
"Perhaps I should..." Kuno started, but was interrupted by something most   
important.  
  
"94% Match."  
  
The message flashed across the lenses and Kuno's eyes widened instantly. He   
immediately bolted upright from his chair and quickly scanned his surroundings.  
  
"Where are you...?" He whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
The targeting reticle that locked onto the individuals to scan them was now   
rapidly searching through the crowd. Kuno knew that whoever it was that had   
sparked such a high match could not have gotten that far. His efforts were   
rewarded when the target fell upon the back of a crimson haired woman who looked   
to be in her early twenties.  
  
"94% Match."  
  
"Daihokuse, Daikokuse; return to me. I have spotted our man...or...woman."  
  
"THEY HAVE GUNS!!!" A civilian suddenly yelled at the top of there lungs.   
  
Kuno's attention immediately shifted back to that of the men he had spotted only   
seconds ago. They had now spotted him and were currently pointing machine   
pistols in his direction. Kuno uttered a not often used, at least for him, curse   
before kicking the table he was occupying over and using it as a shield when the   
bullets started flying.  
  
"Guns are supposed to be outlawed in Japan I thought!" Kuno snarled. He of   
course knew that certain factions like the Yakuza and the large conglomerate   
organizations had ways of bending the rules when it came to enforcement of that   
well-known law.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!!" Another unfortunate bystander yelled.   
  
The bullets were tearing not only through the air, but also the bodies of   
anything else that happened to be in their path. They were shooting   
indiscriminately through the crowd, all of which to get straight to there   
target.   
  
"Where are those twins?" Kuno flinched as another round ricocheted off the   
table, creating another indention.  
  
From what little he could discern from the chances he received to look past his   
barricade; he saw that the two larger men were approaching him and the four   
remaining normal henchmen were holding back and using the cars as cover while   
trying to pick him off from a distance. That's when he noticed two distinct   
shapes dropping down behind the shooters, totaally unnoticed by them in the   
process.  
  
"Finally."  
  
The shooting ended abruptly as two of the four had their necks snapped out from   
under them. The remaining two suffered just as swift a fate; their deaths were   
slower and more painful however as it was the result of several quickly ruptured   
internal organs.  
  
"What the hell..." One of the two lumbering brutes noticed what had just   
happened to their back-up.  
  
"You take the two little shits. Pretty boy is all mine." The second giant smiled   
evily.   
  
Kuno had since emerged from behind his shield and smirked at the compliment   
given to him by the monster. He had to be a cyborg, most likely N3 or at the   
very least a high-class N2. Anything else and he would have to feel insulted.  
  
"So you're the puke from Heaven's Star that wasted our boss." The giant sneered.   
"Hard to think a tiny snot-nosed piece of crap like you got by his security."  
  
"If you're so unsure then why don't you allow me to show you what I did to his   
so-called security?"  
  
"Bring it punk!" He yelled and charged.  
  
Kuno was not totally inept at hand-to-hand combat; it just was not his forte. At   
first one would not think this was the case as Kuno launched himself into the   
air. He gained some impressive altitude before he dropped down feet-first,   
slamming down onto the goliath's face. Using it also as a springboard he pushed   
himself off into a very agile back flip and landed effortlessly. Such a move   
would have floored any other opponent, but the laugh emanating from the brute   
however showed that he was no ordinary opponent.  
  
"What..." Kuno eyes widened.  
  
"You think a love-tap like that is enough?" He smiled wide, showing his teeth.   
Dual footmarks were imprinted onto his face but other than that there was no   
indication that he even felt anything. "TRY AGAIN BASTARD!!"  
  
A massive fist came sailing toward him. Kuno moved to intercept the blow but the   
sheer force behind it was too much even for him. The impact knocked him clear   
off of his feet and sent him flying through the glass window the coffee shop   
behind him. The sudden shattering of glass and the crashing of a man into so   
many tables and chairs succeeded in destroying what little composure the   
denizens hiding inside had, multiple screams of terror broke out as Kuno forced   
himself to stay lucid.  
  
"What a monster. This is why I detest cyborgs." Kuno groaned. "Daihokuse. I   
require my sword." Kuno spoke through the communicator.  
  
"Yes, sir. However we are currently occupied with the other." He twin replied   
back. Sounds of combat could be made out in the background.  
  
"Just throw it when I give the word."   
  
"Throw it sir?"   
  
"Yes." Kuno rose to his feet again. The giant seemed to be biding his time,   
waiting for his prey to come and meet his death. "Well, it seems this was not a   
complete waste of my effort after all." A thin veil of white encompassed his   
form as he said so. Everyone present looked on in awe at the phenomenon, the   
cyborg massive lost his smirk and it was replaced with slight confusion.  
  
"What the hell is that shit doing?" He whispered to himself.  
  
Tatewaki launched himself like a human torpedo; an explosion of dust and glass   
went off behind him as he shot forward. He slammed shoulder first into the   
cyborg wall and much to his enemy's surprise he was actually being pushed back!   
  
"You...have...UNDERESTIMATED ME!!" Kuno yelled as he sent his fist crashing into   
his opponent's face. The blow succeeded in sending the brute reeling, a look of   
complete shock was plastered on the cyborg's face. Using the giant's forearm as   
leverage he jumped up onto his shoulder where he then took off to the air again.   
"DAIHOKUSE! MY SWORD!!"  
  
The twins had been engaged with the second Yakuza enforcer. He yelled as he sent   
his fist flying in a hammer strike toward the car the twins were currently   
standing on, they quite nimbly leapt to two sides and the blow was sent crashing   
into the vehicle itself. The power was enough to completely split the car in   
two, but before he could regain his bearings two feet slammed into either side   
of his head. He was knocked off kilter giving both his opponents the opportunity   
to send their combined fists into his stomach; he keeled over and invited them   
to knock him onto his back with a synchronized uppercut.  
  
"DAIHOSUKE! MY SWORD!!"  
  
Kuno's call roused the attention of the respective twin, and as he was   
instructed he hurled the blade that was strapped to his back toward its owner.   
  
"YOU FRIGGIN ASSHOLE!!" The man-machine yelled from under him.  
  
Kuno twisted in mid-air, catching the blade. His next movements came with such   
swiftness it was hard to determine exactly what actions he took. He landed   
perfectly from the high leap, facing his opponent who was just beginning to turn   
around. In a single fluid motion he drew his sword and sound of the metal   
cutting through the air could be heard.   
  
"Peasant scum...." Kuno muttered.  
  
The cyborg was frozen stock-still. His eyes were wide open and his mouth looked   
ready to hit the floor. A simple tap from Kuno's scabbard sent the top half of   
the brute crashing to the ground in a geyser of white-blood, the distinguishing   
characteristic of all full-body cyborgs.  
  
"That's one..." Daihosuke did not finish the sentence as the back of a fist   
slammed into him. He had actually been standing on the fallen giant's chest   
after he had thrown the blade. Now he was the one being thrown as the force of   
the blow knocked him several feet away.  
  
"BROTHER!" Daikokuse yelled as the monster slowly returned to his feet and   
lumbered toward his second target.  
  
"Now, you little bastard flea, you're next." The cyborg snarled as his massive   
frame shadowed over his diminutive adversary. "DIE!!"  
  
The blade of a katana exploded out of the side of his head. The weapon was   
buried all the way to the hilt and the glowing sword itself was covered in his  
grey matter. The giant fell over, the sword embedding itself in the ground first   
and the head sliding down along the length until it came to a stop at the   
concrete.  
  
"The target has taken the disguise of a red-headed woman. She must have headed   
north along the street." Kuno lowered his arm from throwing the weapon. "Stop   
her."   
  
Daihosuke got up and was rubbing his jaw; overall, he seemed to be in one piece   
considering the inhuman strength that had knocked him flying. Together the twins   
took to the rooftops again and dashed down the street at terrific speed. Kuno   
approached the corpse and gripped the handle of his blade.  
  
"As for you dear boy, I will leave you and your partner a bit of advice using   
the expletives you both seem so fond of."   
  
There was a wet sound as he withdrew the sword from the cyborg's skull; the   
white and gray of his blood and brain covered the now non-glowing metal.  
  
"Do not fuck with a Kuno."  
  
  
She had been running for close to ten minutes now. She had just been walking,   
minding her own business, when all hell suddenly broke loose. She as well as   
many others had hightailed it to the hills as soon as they could to avoid being   
killed.  
  
"And here I thought Osaka was known only for its shopping centers." She panted   
as she came to a stop on the now deserted avenue. She turned and looked back   
down to finally notice that there was an eerie silence in the air. "Finally   
over. Jeez, what the hell was that all about anyway?"  
  
"Copycat Ken?"  
  
She whirled around immediately at the mention of her name. She came face to   
face, so to speak, with two Chinese twins.   
  
"W...who are you?" She began backing away slowly.  
  
"You will accompany us back to Silver Sword headquarters immediately." Daikokuse   
said tactlessly.   
  
Instead of stating that she was not going to go with them anywhere, she decided   
to skip that line and make an immediate run for it. She got a whole two steps as   
she turned to run, only to almost run into the tip of a katana pointed at her   
face.  
  
"Mr. Li. Please forgive my associates, it seems they are as tired of this game   
as I am," Kuno's face has a slightly irritated look to it.  
  
"W...where did you come from? How do you know who I am?"  
  
"If you would be so kind as to alleviate yourself of your current disguise..."   
It sounded like a request, but everyone there made it quite clear by their   
glares that it wasn't.   
  
Ken warily complied. Her face shifted and congealed, as well as the rest of her   
body though it could not be seen. The long red hair slowly began to shorten and   
turn the shade of black, her green eyes slowly morphed to a shade of brown, her   
bust began to slowly decompress, and even her skin color shifted. Fortunately   
she always made it a habit to wear clothing that would be suitable for either   
sex, her earlier experience had forced that trait onto her.  
  
"A metamorph? Interesting..." Kuno murmured.  
  
The figure standing before them now was the Japanese male known as Copycat Ken.   
He nervously eyed all three individuals who were surrounding him.  
  
"S...so, what do you want with me?"  
  
"We are representatives of Silver Sword Enterprises. The president of which has   
taken a great interest in your talents." Kuno sheathed his blade.  
  
"He...wants me?" Ken knew the name of Silver Sword. One of the most powerful   
companies in the world, and they wanted him. Opportunity was slapping him in the   
face stronger than it ever had.  
  
"Yes. Now do try not to dawdle, the day has been long and I wish for it to end   
as quickly as possible..."  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
It was past midnight, another night of the stars shining brightly in the velvet   
sky, another night of the serene silence overcoming the whole of Nerima, and   
another night in which the restful bliss of sleep was denied her.  
  
"This had better not become a habit again..." Nabiki muttered to herself. She   
was   
laid down upon the grass and was staring aimlessly at the studded night sky. It   
had been quite some time since she had the same nightmare twice in a row; she   
hoped it would be the last.  
  
She sat up slowly and brought her hand involuntarily to her shoulder. It had   
been two years already, and yet she found she was unable to shake to memory. No   
matter how hard she tried, no matter how she trained, there was still that   
unshakable fear. That constant feeling deep inside, that she would never be able   
to beat him. That he would always be there in her dreams...killing her over and   
over...  
  
"What is wrong with me...?" She groaned. Thinking the way she was would not help   
matters in the least.   
  
She felt a tingling through her system. Someone was now in the area with her,   
she had not heard anyone come out so whoever it was had to have been there for   
quite some time.  
  
"It's me." The sound of her voice and the hand on her shoulder prompted any   
tension that was building to drain away completely. Her footsteps had been non-  
existent when she approached her, she could only 'feel' who it was.   
  
They both sat in silence next to each other for some time. Sounds of crickets   
and the occasional splashing of a fish at the koi pond were the only sounds with   
them.  
  
"You have gotten so much stronger since then. I can feel it." Kasumi whispered.   
"You...don't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
"I...I'm not afraid...I...just...the memory of it...I just can't get rid of it."   
Nabiki murmured. "And...I don't want to..."  
  
Kasumi gave her an understanding look, as bizarre as the statement sounded she   
did understand what she meant.  
  
"There's a reason I keep the scar. An artificial skin graft would get rid of it   
easily, but...I need to keep reminding myself of what I was." Nabiki sighed. "I   
was naïve, green, and thought I could take on anybody. My ego was running out of   
control."  
  
"You were also young. You couldn't have known better."  
  
"It took me almost getting killed to knock me to my senses. To realize that I am   
not the best, and that if I want to be I'm gonna have to work for it." Nabiki   
eyes moved forward. "Whenever I think I'm getting too high up there. I use it to   
remind myself of just how weak I really am..." Her last words were laced with   
venom.  
  
Kasumi put an arm around her before she started.  
  
"Nabiki, we've been partners for how many years?"  
  
"Close to three years now..."  
  
"Every time we go out, we risk...losing our lives." She knew it was a harsh   
truth, but it had to be said. "Every time we go out, we have to put our lives in   
each other's hands. Do you think I would give that responsibility to someone who   
was weak?"  
  
Nabiki was silent. The question and the obvious answer made more than sense.  
  
"I didn't think so. I understand that things like this can take time. You just   
have to remember that you are not the same as you used to be. You have changed,   
and for the better."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
Nabiki sighed, and Kasumi could feel her depression being released along with   
it.  
  
"What...exactly was it you were doing last night?"  
  
"It's...something I made up. Whenever I feel that my mind is becoming too   
cluttered, it helps me clear it. Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Yeah...sure."  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1). Yet another chapter that went through so many revisions that I've long since   
lost count. But then again I've been told that something like that is normal,   
its when the revisions start reaching into the hundreds is when you should start   
worrying......  
  
2). There were several objectives I wanted to reach in this chapter. One, to   
make Kuno a more credible threat then he is in the manga. Two, to give a prelude   
of things to come, more precisely in terms of what level of power I've given to   
everyone. Third, was quite simply character development. I hope I succeeded in   
all these areas.  
  
3). A lot of people ask if this series fuses with Shadowrun. I really don't know   
as I have never played or read Shadowrun before. Maybe it does and I just don't   
know it.  
  
4). Daihosuke and Daikokuse, for those who have not yet deduced this fact, are   
the twin Go players from the first Ranma ½ movie; Big Trouble in Nekonron China.  
  
5). As always C&C is highly valued and archived for later reference. 


	6. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma in any way, shape, or form.  
  
IMPORTANT: Read author's notes at the end of the chapter for important   
information.  
  
  
  
  
File 05: Past and Present   
  
  
  
The secret to success.   
  
Quite possibly the greatest goal anyone hopes to achieve. It's a hard learned   
lesson and not many are able to grasp its meaning. However, a chosen few have,   
and they are the ones who rank among the power elite of the entire business   
world.   
  
Soun Tendo is one of those people. In an era where technology has reached a   
level no one could hope to anticipate, in a world where looking over your   
shoulder was no longer considered being paranoid, and in a time where the only   
choices you have are to stand and fight or be ground to dust under the might of   
a competitor; Soun Tendo had built the greatest corporate empire the world had   
ever seen. He found the secret to success...and it was right under his nose the   
entire time...  
  
"Good morning Mr. Tendo." Dr. Tofu greeted the company owner as he and a guest   
entered the upper-most floor of the Heaven's Star Bio-Technology division   
headquarters. The nerve center of one of Star's most highly funded divisions   
was once located in the central headquarters itself, however large-scale   
expansion had since relocated it to a privately owned island off the northern   
coast of Shikoku.  
  
"Greetings Dr. Tofu. I take it preparations have already been completed?"  
  
"We just finished prepping the equipment ten minutes ago. I see you've brought a   
guest this time."   
  
"Yes I have. I would like you to meet Mr. Kinnosuke Kashuoh, head of our network   
maintenance and security division." Soun indicated the somewhat nervous former   
hacker standing next to him.  
  
"Uhhhh, h...hi." He waved to the entire staff present. His presence here was   
sudden to say the least. He was going about his morning schedule when all of a   
sudden he had been called into the president's office; the next thing he knew he   
was boarding a chopper headed for this very location. He still had no idea why.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Kashuoh."  
  
"Great to be here...I think..."  
  
They were actually standing on a balcony running along the southern wall and   
overlooking an extremely large laboratory. Down below them lay two large,   
shallow, circular pits, each one surrounded by a dizzying array of   
processing and computing equipment. One pit contained a cylindrical submersion   
tank; large cables and wires ran directly from the bottom of the tank and into   
the ground. The second pit was lined with several dozen small lenses running in   
a cross pattern along the ground.  
  
"I am sure your wondering why I have brought you here." Soun grinned as the trio   
descended the stairs just to the left of them.  
  
"Yeah, that question has crossed my mind." Kinnosuke sweatdropped.  
  
"You have been a loyal and dedicated employee for several years now. When we   
came to you you were an ex-con with amazing talent but with no outlet with which   
to use it. You have since worked your way through the ranks and have become the   
head of the very department you used to work for." Soun recounted his employment   
history. "That is why I am granting you access to knowledge known by only a   
select few department heads."  
  
"I'm...honored."  
  
"Do you recognize this Mr. Kashuoh?" Tofu held up a very small disk as they   
approached one of the many workstations around the lens pit.  
  
"Yeah...isn't that the disk that got nabbed a couple of weeks ago? I had heard   
we   
had gotten it back, but I never did find out why it was so important."  
  
"That's good to hear. If you had then I would have had to reconsider this entire   
proposal, as well as your employment and freedom." Soun responded. Kinnosuke   
inwardly thanked the stars that ignorance was indeed bliss in this case.  
  
"We're all set. Ready to begin at anytime." A specialist said. There were only   
seven other specialists present since it was only a demonstration. Usually a   
full-scale operation would require a staff number in the realm of fifteen to   
twenty.  
  
"Pay close attention Mr. Kashuoh." Tofu inserted the disk into an equally small   
drive as the lights in the area went dim. There were familiar sounds of   
computers powering on and/or booting up.  
  
"Loading OS."  
  
"Running partition check."  
  
"Running node check."  
  
"Connection continuity is nominal. Not that we need it right now..."  
  
"Got nothing in the error log. Haven't had a system crash in the past ten   
months, maybe we're actually doing something right this time."  
  
The multiple staff members each ran through the multiple phases of the equipment   
start-up. Kinnosuke could feel the heat being given off by the multi-dozen-  
processor system.  
  
"Loading S-Protocols." One of the technicians finally declared and that's where   
everything started. The room went completely dark and the pit was lit up by the   
rows of holo-projectors. Raw encrypted code appeared in mid-air for all to see   
and it began to scroll down at an extremely fast rate.  
  
"What do you see Kinnosuke?" Soun asked.  
  
"The cipher, its like nothing I've ever seen before..." His followed at the same   
speed as the scrolling. "It would take a team of mathematicians decades to   
decode something like this..."  
  
"Exactly. When the disk was stolen, the thieves neglected to take the key." Soun   
explained.  
  
"I see. That's why you weren't freaking out when it vanished. It's useless   
without the key..."  
  
"Load the key." Tofu ordered. "What you're going to see Mr. Kashuoh, is the very   
thing that will light the way to the future for all mankind," Tofu smiled.  
  
The code stopped and vanished. Several seconds later another code sped by only   
to vanish seconds later itself.  
  
"Keycode loaded. Reloading S-Protocols..." Someone whispered.  
  
This time instead of an indecipherable jumble, a featureless wire-frame image of   
a man appeared. It rotated slowly in 360 degrees and text began running slowly   
on either side of it.  
  
"Bring up files 8021 and 8022." Tofu ordered.  
  
This time two very recognizable images appeared next to the wire-frame. They all   
rotated in synch and message boxes began appearing at various areas between the   
frame and the images; as if comparing the two to the frame.  
  
"What...is this..." Kinnosuke murmured.  
  
"This, Kinnosuke, is the secret to my success. They are the sole reason this   
company has survived for as long as it has. This is how I knew in the   
beginning..." Soun explained.  
  
"I'm bringing up the newly compiled bio-file. File 8023." Tofu said as he looked   
from the holograms to the workstation screen. Eventually a third image appeared   
and under the same conditions as the first two. "As you can see her statistics   
are rapidly approaching that of the base as she grows older. Total compatibility   
with the Protocols will be inevitable within the year. It is amazing that all   
three of them were capable of this, it goes against all known probability."  
  
"Kinnosuke, what the doctor is about to explain to you WILL NOT leave this room.   
Is that understood?" Soun turned to him, his statement was deadly serious.  
  
"Y...Yes sir. My lips are completely sealed."  
  
"Good. Dr. Tofu if you will..."  
  
"Mr. Kashuoh, what I am about to explain might take some time so I do suggest   
you pay very close attention to everything I tell you. I will only explain this   
once..." Tofu turned to him. "I am going to explain what the S-Protocols are,   
who created them, how we came to possess them, what they are used for, and what   
we have discovered by using them..."  
  
Kinno stared in wonder at the images floating before him as Tofu explained their   
full meaning to him. Unbeknownst to him Soun had a prideful gleam in his eyes.   
They said it was impossible, especially in ones so close in generation, for all   
three to possess the same ability. They said the odds of it happening were   
incalculable, they said the fact that it happened to one of them was in itself a   
fluke in the laws of nature.   
  
Then, when it did happen, they called it a mistake. They said that radiation in   
the atmosphere, or trace amounts of nuclear fallout from World War II was the   
cause of it. They stood by the fact that such an occurrence could NEVER happen   
naturally. Soun took no shame in believing that it could have been an act of   
God. Perhaps Kimiko and himself had been blessed in some way, shape, or form.   
  
All he knew was that Kasumi was the first, and she wasn't the last...  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
"NABIKI! AKANE! HURRY OR YOU WILL BE LATE!" Kasumi called. She was wiping her   
hands after cleaning the dishes as she stared at the nearby clock.   
"6...5...4..."  
  
"HI! BYE!" The two blurs raced down the stairs, grabbed there bags and were out   
the door in record time.  
  
"Oh my, they're early." She watched as they sped down the street. "So young, so   
vigorous." She laughed, mostly at the fact that she wasn't that much older than   
them.  
  
The home was overtaken by total stillness when she noticed something rather odd   
about the typical morning's events. Ranma and Ryoga had been nowhere to be seen,   
they did not even put on an appearance at breakfast.  
  
"Ranma! Ryoga!" She called up the stairs and she received only silence in   
response. "They couldn't still be asleep...could they...?" She wondered.  
  
She slowly stalked up the steps and came before their closed room door.  
  
"Ranma...Ryoga..." She knocked several times as she tried once again to gain   
some response. She was once again greeted by nothing. She carefully brought her   
ear to the door, but heard nothing the other side save for a strange humming   
noise.   
  
Her hand involuntarily moved to the doorknob. The door was unlocked surprisingly   
enough; it would just be a simple matter of pushing it open. She knew so little   
about the duo, she had already given Nabiki the go ahead to find as much as she   
could about them. She could only imagine what information could be gleaned if   
she just stepped inside.  
  
"But...I promised that I would treat them as part of the family...and that means   
respecting their privacy...at least at home." She murmured as she let go of the   
knob.   
  
A sudden knocking at the front door roused her attention. A twist on the saying   
of being saved by the bell, but it worked either way.  
  
"Yes, how can I..." Kasumi's usual cheery expression when greeting someone   
disappeared when she realized who it was paying a visit. "Oh...Ken..."  
  
"Kasumi..." Kensuke Odagirii, the blonde-haired son of Akira Odagirii, and the   
person who not too long ago led a small mob to try and forcibly 'restrain' her.   
"We...need to talk..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
A calm and peaceful atmosphere blanketed Nerima in the morning. For some it was   
still early in the morning and they had yet to rise from the nightly slumber.   
Others were going about their sunrise routines; going to work, opening up shop,   
cleansing the outside of their homes, or even walking the occasional pet.   
  
"Hey Nabiki, what's got you? You look tense." Akane asked as they ran.  
  
Said sister's face was currently a mask of contemplation. She was having a lot   
to think about, mainly on the subject of two fiancées whom she was determined to   
learn everything about. In her eyes, information was the greatest power in the   
world. She liked having a lot of it at any given time and having a lack of it   
in a certain subject never boded well for her. It was this drive that caused   
her to wind up in her current occupation for Star, but that is another story all   
together...  
  
"Naah, it's nothing." She waved it off.   
  
"Are you still suspicious about those two?" Nabiki could only guess that her   
talent of reading people was rubbing off on her younger sister.  
  
"Suspicious? Of course not." To depict her only growing mistrust with such a   
general description would not do it justice. Of course she kept that little fact   
to herself.  
  
"Good. I mean if I can learn to live with it, anyone can."  
  
"Why do you care so much? I thought you were against the marriage at first, that   
and the fact that you've said yourself that you have no interest in boys."   
Nabiki pointed out.  
  
"I don't, at least not in that way, and I still don't have a good feeling about   
this whole marriage thing. It's just that it has been a long time since anyone   
has given me a fight that good, except for Kasumi and you. I guess that's why he   
has me so interested." Akane explained. Nabiki simply shrugged in response.  
  
Furinkan High School began to come into view. It was one of the crown jewels of   
Nerima. It was most well known for its wide variety of extra-curricular   
activities, some more...unique...than others. In the end a student would be   
hard-pressed not to find something that did not interest him or her.   
  
As the two entered school grounds they were greeted by a bevy of activities   
going on at once. The track team ran their loops around the school, the tea   
ceremony club performed their morning rituals, and even the kendo club practiced   
their daily drills.  
  
"See ya after class!" Akane waved as they parted ways.  
  
Nabiki did not walk alone for very long before another female student   
discretely began walking beside her.  
  
"Morning Miyo. What do you have for me..."  
  
The long brown haired girl at her side was Miyo Heita, known around the school   
for her interest in the occult and for being an overall freak. To Nabiki   
however she served a far greater purpose.  
  
"Word on the vine is that we're going to be getting two new students today."   
Miyo spoke in a low-pitched whisper. Some people claimed it was because she   
chanted evil spells so many times that her voice stuck that way. It was no   
wonder Nabiki rarely paid attention to rumors unless they had hard evidence to   
back them up.  
  
"The year just started. We're still getting new students by the day, what's so   
special about that?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. The reason they're so special is because no one   
knows who they are or even where they came from."  
  
"Is that so..." This was beginning to sound all too familiar to Nabiki for her   
own liking.  
  
"Yeah, a...friend...of mine was able to tap into school records. He couldn't   
find a thing on either of them. No record of having attended another school   
before this one, no prior grades or test scores, and there's not even an   
indication of what grade there in or how old they are," Miyo shrugged in   
complete exacerbation. "It's like they don't exist."  
  
"Odd. How did they get into the school without a previous record?" Nabiki   
wondered.  
  
"No one has been able to figure that one out. They must have some pretty high-up   
connections if they got the entire school board to look the other way."  
  
"When were they first seen?"  
  
"A student spotted them scoping out the school grounds early this morning."  
  
That explained to Nabiki why she had not seen hide nor hair of them all this   
morning herself. The only questions that remained were when they left and why no   
one noticed them leave.  
  
The had both since gone through the school and had just entered their classroom.   
The place was abuzz with conversation both meaningless and interesting. All grew   
silent, however, and sat at attention as the teacher entered the classroom.  
  
"Alright class. Before we begin today I once again have the honor of introducing   
two new students to our class." Their teacher was Higuma Torajiro, a male   
teacher who was still relatively new to Furinkan. He had so far won over his   
students do to his overall nice-guy attitude, which was in sharp contrast to the   
usual tough-as-nails teachers that Furinkan employed. "I would like to welcome   
Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
"Hey...that's them..." Miyo whispered from behind Nabiki.  
  
At the teacher's announcement the two teenagers entered the classroom. They were   
both in a somewhat dark colored version of the male uniform. They both stood at   
attention at the head of the classroom as Higuma continued the usual welcoming   
procedures.  
  
"Both are age 17 and are just starting there junior year at our institution.   
Pleas make them feel welcome."   
  
"Wow, there both hot."  
  
"Look at his eyes..."  
  
"Ooohh the mysterious type, I like that."  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend already?"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes at the throng of comments and accompanying giggles being   
whispered by the female population of the class. The males were content to aim   
their murderous glares in their direction and make a mental note to keep a   
closer eye on their respective soulmates. Through all that Nabiki could not help   
but wonder at the fact that they all conveniently had the same class.  
  
"Ranma you can take the seat behind Taichi. Ryoga you can have the desk next to   
Koushirou." Higuma indicated the respective students. "Alright, now if you will   
all open to page 121 in your Calculus books..."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling," Nabiki's eyes followed Ranma as he walked past. In a   
split-second that no one could register, their eyes met, only to break off just   
as quickly. "that this is no coincidence..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"First off I want to apologize, on behalf of my father and our entire dojo. We   
had no right or provocation in attacking you like we did." Kensuke began as he   
and Kasumi walked down the quiet neighborhood street.   
  
Kasumi was never one to hold a grudge except for most dire of circumstances.   
However that did not abate her urge to know the answer of...  
  
"Why? What would make you think that I would ever be your enemy?"  
  
"It...wasn't you. It was never you." Kensuke seemed to be wrestling with   
something deep inside before he started again. "Two months ago, my father was   
approached by representatives of Silver Sword."  
  
"I..see." She could already guess where this was going to head.  
  
"As you know my father's firm as been heavily tied with Star for as long as   
anyone can remember. Now with this contract with the military that Mr. Tendo is   
trying to get, the bond has only grown stronger." Kensuke explained. "Certain   
competitors have not taken a liking to this arrangement. Sword is quite   
obviously the most powerful and...influential of these individuals."  
  
"Ken, what have they done? Have they been threatening you?"  
  
Kensuke took a minute before explaining the initial incident.  
  
"My younger sister, Catherine, you remember her right?"  
  
"Of course." She also knew the little red-head meant the world to Kensuke.  
  
"About a week and a half before you came...she was kidnapped."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"It was...early morning, she was taken while everyone was sleeping." He   
painfully thought back to that morning. It was more like a living nightmare than   
anything else. "She was returned...four hours later, bound, gagged, and still   
asleep. She never even woke-up."  
  
"At least she wasn't hurt..."  
  
"Thankfully no. They did it to prove a point. If we didn't do exactly as we   
said, they could just as easily take her again. Only next time we have no idea   
what those monsters will do." Ken held back his growing rage. "That's why we   
couldn't come to you. That's why we were forced to attack you. Those bastards   
have forced us to stain our honor...I can understand if you want nothing to do   
with us anymore."  
  
"Ken." She put her hand his shoulder to stop him. "I could never hate you for   
something that isn't your fault. At least now we know what's going on, and my   
offer to protect you still stands."  
  
"No...I'm sorry but I agree with my father on one thing. I will not agree to   
anything that would put our family in the most remote danger." He was quite   
adamant in his desicion. "After what happened to Catherine...I just don't think   
we could bear losing her."  
  
"As unfortunate as that is...I understand." Kasumi sighed.  
  
"There is another reason I've come to see you though." Ken turned to her. "Ever   
since this whole ordeal began my father's firm has been forced to take more and   
more exclusive contracts from Sword. Because of that we have gained a good   
knowledge of their dealings and activities."  
  
"Ken...if this is true they are most likely tracking your every move. You're   
taking a great risk by telling me this."  
  
"I realize that. Don't worry, I've taken precautions to ensure that I'm not   
being bugged or followed. I just want to do something to put those assholes at   
Sword in there place."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Recently, and I'm sure you've noticed this as well, there's been a lull in   
Sword's activities with no explanation why," Ken crossed his arms in   
contemplation. "According to records there's been a large amount of layoffs in   
Sword's Field Operation and Security divisions. On top of that there's been a   
noticeable rerouting of monetary and techological resources to their   
Intelligence division as well as some new unnamed project division."  
  
"We have noticed that Sword has been relatively quiet as of late. You said   
they've terminated a good portion of their Field Operation and Security   
divisions?" Kasumi thought to herself for a moment. "That would leave them all   
but defenseless. If you thought of them as a country, they have essentially   
disbanded there entire military force. Why would they do something like that?"  
  
"No idea. Details are still sketchy and Sword is becoming more careful in what   
information they allow to pass by our eyes. There is however, one other thing we   
have uncovered," Ken still had a hard time grasping exactly what this next bit   
could mean. "A short time ago we uncovered what looked to be a dossier. It was a   
compilation of certain people and places around the world, most of these   
locations are very discrete with little in the realm of possible overseas   
interests. Sword has recently taken on several new employees whose names match   
that of what we found on the dossier."  
  
"It...sounds like there rebuilding, but what exa..." A strange feeling, akin to   
a static shock across her entire body, suddenly interrupted Kasumi.  
  
"Miss Tendo? Are you there?" A voice spoke into her very mind.  
  
"Who is this?" She responded mentally. She turned away from Ken and scanned  
their surroundings, there was no one in her sight.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you Miss Tendo but we have to request that you report   
to Heaven's Star H.Q. ASAP."   
  
"How did you get this frequency?" Kasumi was not the questioning type, but   
receiving a sudden communiqué out of the blue on a channel that should be   
private was enough to get her questioning everything.  
  
"From your father. Don't worry; he left explicit instructions only to use it in   
extreme emergency. I'm the assistant to the head of Security."  
  
"Kasumi? Is something wrong?" Ken asked. Her sudden silence and furrowing of   
brow caused him to wonder what brought this change in the middle of the   
conversation.  
  
"I see. What is the problem?" She raised a finger as she thought to signal to   
Ken to remain silent.  
  
"I can't explain over R.F., all I can say is that situation requires a   
representative from Star and from what we've been told it would be best to call   
you."  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way." She could feel the connection breaking off.  
  
"Kasumi, is something the matter?" Ken tried again.  
  
"I've...just recieved a call. I have to go." Kasumi sighed. "We're going to have   
to continue this some other time. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I just want to say one thing." Ken put his hands on her   
shoulders. "Something very big is happening within Sword. My father and I just   
want you and Soun to be very careful. You're like family to us, and we wouldn't   
anything to happen to you like we wouldn't want anything happening to   
Catherine."  
  
"We will. I promise. And...thank you." She smiled before running back into the   
direction of her home.  
  
In the midst of it all Kensuke was left wondering only one thing...  
  
"Recieved a call...how?" She had not used a cell phone or beeper. She also did   
not have a Cybercom or any other visible enhancement. "Huh, strange..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Lunchtime had since rolled around in a certain classroom in Furinkan. A portion   
of the students had gone outside to enjoy the fresh air while others had opted   
to stay in class and converse with each other. Nabiki was currently carrying on   
a conversation with Miyo while keeping an eye on two particular individuals who   
were keeping to themselves on one side of the classroom. So far she had not   
found anything incriminating in their actions since they arrived. The only thing   
of true peculiarity that she could see was the fact that Ryoga wore black gloves   
over his hands.  
  
"Accessorizing? Doesn't seem the type..." She murmured to herself.  
  
"Nabiki? Have you heard anything I've said?" Miyo broke into her train of   
thought yet again. She had noticed Nabiki's eyes averting elsewhere several   
times during their supposed to be conversation over goings on in the school and   
everywhere else.  
  
"Oh...yeah...sorry." Nabiki shook her head to get her thoughts straight.   
  
"What's with you? I've never seen you so distracted."  
  
"I wish I could tell you..." She muttered. "I...gotta take care of something.   
I'll talk to you a little later." Without another word given or allowed she left   
Miyo and walked toward the duo. She knew she was not going to get anything by   
simply standing on the sidelines and watching from a distance. If anything, she   
was going to get into their faces, though more discretely than described, and   
try to probe as much info as she could out of them.  
  
The two had been holding some sort of conversation between them. However at the   
sight of her oncoming approach, it was quickly killed and a veil of silence rose   
between them.  
  
"Hi," she smiled as she sat on a desk across from them.  
  
"Can we help you?" Ryoga smirked while asking.  
  
"No, of course not. I just thought I'd come over and say hi, see how you're   
doing, maybe talk a little," Nabiki said in as friendly a tone as she could   
muster.  
  
"Right...Never pegged you for one who likes idle chit-chat," Ranma raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
"I don't, but since you two are going to be part of my family it seems logical   
that we get to know each other better. Right?"  
  
"Good point. So...what do ya wanna know?" Ranma conceded.  
  
Nabiki thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"Okay, how about...how you two first met?"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga both exchanged glances before turning their gaze back to her.  
  
"Oh c'mon. It's not THAT big a question. I mean, you weren't born knowing each   
other," Nabiki coaxed them. "Dad went into it a little, but he didn't give many   
details."  
  
"Fair enough," Ryoga started. "We met...how many years has it been?"  
  
"Eleven years," Ranma answered.  
  
"Yup, seems like yesterday still. It was all the way back in 2nd grade. In a   
nice little all-boys school called Odaiba Elementary..."  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
It was the calm before the storm. A deep rumbling could be heard on just the   
other side of the doors. It was like an approaching hurricane, a force of nature   
that could only be predicted but never stopped, a destructive force that could   
only be abated for so long before its fury had to unleashed.  
  
"We can't keep 'em back for long!" A cafeteria staff member as well as several   
others pushed against the door with all there might. The sheer combined strength   
of their opposition on the other side however was proving to be far too powerful   
for them contain for long.  
  
The kitchen staff worked feverishly to make preparations for the lunch-time   
rush. Everything had to be perfect, if not then they themselves would be   
consumed by the coming storm, never to be heard from again...  
  
"We're ready on this end! LET 'EM LOOSE!" The kitchen head yelled.  
  
"On 3..." The member alerted everyone with him.  
  
"1" They all said in unison.  
  
"2"  
  
"3!!"  
  
They ceased their resistance and immediately dove for cover. The ravenous mob   
was finally unleashed. Over one hundred hungry elementary school boys charged   
straight through the doors, tearing them off there hinges. A miniature   
earthquake over came the area as they stampeded in unison toward the serving   
area.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
  
The through this chaos a lone figure charged headlong through the masses. Like a   
bull he tore through the wall of adolescents, determined that nothing would   
deter him from his goal; the fabled last loaf of sweet bread. Anyone who dared   
get in his way was thrown to the wind, all others were simply trampled under his   
unstoppable charge.  
  
"The last one!" The kitchen yelled as he threw the last loaf into the air. Over   
a dozen greedy hands reached for it, all wanted it, but only one would gain the   
prize.  
  
"It's mine!!" Ryoga yelled as he leapt for it. He gained impressive height, it   
was because of this that he always succeeded.  
  
"Whoa! Excuse me!"  
  
"Next time don't keep your mouth open!"  
  
"Watch your heads!"  
  
"Eh?" Ryoga looked back while in mid-flight to discern the source of the voice.   
When he turned he found a pig-tailed boy leaping quite nimbly from head to head   
of the boys beneath him.  
  
"Coming through!!" The boy yelled as he leapt at Ryoga.   
  
He did not have time react before Ranma used his face as a spring board and   
catching the last bread in his mouth. He promptly devoured it in one gulp while   
giving a victory sign in response to the collective groans from the defeated   
masses below. Ryoga, in the meantime, was sent crashing to the ground rather   
ungracefully.  
  
"Ranma....Saotome...." Ryoga snarled like some great beast as he pulled himself   
from his own crater-like impression on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga. Forgot you were there for a second." Ranma laughed as he noticed his   
very pissed off lunchtime rival.  
  
"YOU!!" Ryoga's voice boomed across the cafeteria catching the attention of   
every last person present. "This is last time you deny me what is rightfully   
mine Saotome!!"  
  
"Oh? What are you gonna do about it?" Ranma could smell a challenge from a mile   
away, and this seemed particularly ripe.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel! I will reclaim my lost honor by defeating you!!" The   
six-year old jabbed his finger menacingly.  
  
"When and where..." Ranma smirked, this would be another win notch to add to his   
belt so to speak.  
  
"In the empty lot, after school! You know where it is!" Ryoga grinned himself.   
"Be prepared for your come-down Saotome!!"   
  
  
  
"Uhhh, I don't know what significance it had to you but... it was just a piece   
of bread...." Nabiki sweatdropped at what she just heard.  
  
"Well...at a school like that, hunger dictated our actions." Ranma explained.   
"As he just described, lunchtime was more of a matter of survival and   
determination than just getting something in your stomach. Though that's what it   
boiled down to in the end."  
  
"Yeah, in the beginning...we didn't like each other much. In fact..." Ryoga   
glanced to Ranma. "I hated his guts somethin fierce."  
  
"What changed? You two seem to be more like brothers now than anything," Nabiki   
wondered.  
  
"I was just about to get to that." Ryoga started up again...  
  
  
  
The time had finally arrived. Ryoga stepped onto the lot, he was determined to   
exact his revenge this day. Once that was accomplished he would once again   
relish in the delicacy that was the sweet bread.  
  
"Hey...what the..." Ryoga muttered.  
  
The only thing he found was two sleeping bags, one was particularly larger than   
the other, and two backpacks. He slowly walked over to them and noticed that   
Ranma, his hated rival, was sleeping rather soundly. A small saliva bubble was   
slowly contracting and expanding from his nose as he slept.  
  
"Wake up." Ryoga demanded as he kicked the bag rather hard.   
  
"Jus a coupa more minutes momma..." Ranma slurred as he rolled to find a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"I SAID WAKE UP!!!" Ryoga screamed with all his might, and right into the ear of   
Ranma.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Ranma jumped out of his bag instantly. His larger companion was also   
aroused by the sudden noise and sat up straight, his eyebrow twitched showing   
his irritation at having his slumber disrupted.  
  
"The time for our duel has arrived Saotome!!" Ryoga yelled to Ranma who was   
still in mid-jump.  
  
"RYOGA!! What the heck took you so long?!" Ranma yelled in response.  
  
"I...had a little trouble finding the lot..." Ryoga muttered.  
  
"Say what?! You're the one who chose this place! Do you realize how long I've   
been waiting?!" Ranma yelled again after he landed.  
  
"Enough talk! It is time for your defeat Saotome!!"  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second..." Nabiki interjected. "I thought you said the   
duel was for that same afternoon."  
  
"Yeah...that was the plan..." Ryoga scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Then why did Ranma ask what took you so long? It couldn't have been that long   
since school let out."  
  
"The reason why is because I wound up waiting four days for him to get there,"   
Ranma clarified.  
  
"Four...days?" Nabiki said totally bewildered.  
  
"...and three nights..." Ryoga added reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah, the thing is I was supposed to be gone on the third night. My dad was   
pretty adamant in keeping our schedule, but I was able to convince him to stay   
just one more day. I said it would be a great opportunity for training," Ranma   
shrugged. "I wouldn't have blamed him if he still decided to leave, but...then I   
don't think Ryoga would've been too happy about that."  
  
"Wait...schedule? Dad? What are you talking about?" Nabiki pressed for details.  
  
"Allow me to continue and I think I clarify a few things..." Once again Ryoga   
took up the tale.  
  
  
  
Ryoga eyed his enemies of the day. Ranma was wearing some sort of red and black   
chinese outfit. The larger man behind him was in a worn-in white gi with a   
bandanna covering his head.  
  
"This is boy that challenged you?" Genma asked his son.  
  
"Yup. Says he's gonna make me pay for humiliating him," Ranma grinned as he   
cracked his knuckles.  
  
"YOU BET I AM!!" Rygoa screamed in righteous fury. "You have denied me the   
sanctity of the sweet bread for the last time! I alone am the only one worthy   
enough to dine of its heavenly flavor, yet time and again you have sought to rob   
me of the one thing that brings me unbridled joy in the hard day of school!"  
  
Ranma simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that asked if his opponent   
was actually sane or not.  
  
"I have kept my wrath in check for this very day Saotome! Now I shall unleash my   
growing torment over your existence! AND YOU SHALL TASTE NOT OF THE SWEET BREAD,   
BUT THE BITTER STING OF DEFEAT!!!"  
  
  
  
Ryoga gave an expressionless glare at the snickers he was recieving from his two   
listeners. He tried to keep a straight face, but he only found himself   
succumbing to the laughter as well.  
  
"Alright I admit, all of that coming from a 2nd grader is pretty hilarious."   
Ryoga admitted. "Campy samurai movies were all the rage back then. I guess I let   
it get to me..."  
  
"Well it did help in one area." Ranma explained. "Ryoga was a pretty smart kid,   
his vocabulary was several years ahead of everyone else there."  
  
"What do you mean 'was'?"  
  
"Okay, okay. What happened next?" Nabiki jumped in.  
  
"Well, the fight I'd always wanted finally started..." Ryoga jumped back into   
memory.  
  
  
  
"Do you understand now?" Ryoga rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna beat me up for taking your bread everyday." Ranma said it like   
it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. "Why didn't you just say   
that in the beginning?"  
  
A vein bulged out of Ryoga's forehead at the sheer audacity of his opponent.  
  
"Alright you two. If this will settle things between you then we will conduct   
this like any other match between rivals." Genma walked in between them.   
"Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah lets just get this started." Ranma said eagerly.  
  
"Are you that anxious to recieve your just due Saotome?" Ryoga grinned evily.  
  
"This match will be the deciding factor in this little spat between you. After   
this, neither one will dispute the other in possession of the...sweet bread."   
Genma still could not believe that bread was the source of the rivalry. "Though   
remember Ranma, we are leaving right after this is through, we must resume your   
training immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir..." Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. BECAUSE YOU'LL BE LEAVING HERE IN A FULL   
BODY CAST!!!" Ryoga threatened.  
  
"Whichever the outcome. This is the end of it." Genma made sure to get that   
particular point across. "BEGIN!"  
  
Ryoga rushed his opponent in a flurry of wild punches. Despite having only   
trained for a year thus far, Genma was quite impressed with his son's aptitude   
for the Art. He seemed to absorb everything he taught him like water to a   
sponge, he could only hope that he could draw out his training for such a long   
period of time.  
  
"Your never gonna get your venbench at this rate!" Ranma laughed as he weaved   
effortlessly through each blow. He simply sweep of his foot sent Ryoga crashing   
face-first into the ground.  
  
"VenGEANCE you idiot!!" Ryoga jumped back up instantly and once again made   
another unfocused and fruitless attack. "Will you stand still!!"  
  
"You're just too slow for me Ryoga!" Ranma side-stepped a grab. A simple knudge   
and help from Ryoga's momentum caused him to completely lose balance and once   
again taste the dirt ground.  
  
"You think this is funny?! You won't be laughing for long!" Ryoga fist slammed   
into ground in frustration.  
  
"HAHAHA!! Ya know I thought you'd be lot more fun than this! I guess I'm just   
too..." Ranma never finished his sentence. Genma's eyes widened at what he had   
just seen.  
  
Ranma's head was bent back at the impact of a fist smashing into his nose. Total   
shock was overriden by pain as he clutched his now bleeding olfactory appendage.  
  
"You...hit...me..." Ranma stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"Of course I hit you! This is a fight remember!" Ryoga reered back. "Prepare to   
get hit again!!"  
  
His fist collided with Ranma's stomach. All the air that was in his lungs was   
forced out in a rush and he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"HA! So how does it feel Saotome!?" Ryoga laughed in triumph. "All your kung-fu   
tricks won't work on me!"  
  
Genma was still trying to discern how the fight had suddenly turned against his   
son. From what he could see Ryoga had probably been in a few scraps before this,   
but other than that he possessed no martial training whatsoever. Logically he   
should not have been able to touch Ranma, let alone score two direct hits.  
  
"I've trained Ranma to be much tougher than this. A single punch should not have   
been able to make him bleed like that..." Genma watched Ryoga carefully. "I   
wonder...perhaps it was not a mistake staying the extra day after all..."  
  
"Get up Saotome! I'm not through with you yet!"   
  
"You...little..." Ranma's vision was becoming overshadowed by a red haze.   
  
"Awww is the baby gonna start crying?" Ryoga taunted his fallen adversary.  
  
"SCREW THIS!!" Ranma let out feral scream and tackled Ryoga with all his   
strength.  
  
What was supposed an honorable duel between gentlemen, as much as you could get   
with six-year-olds, now degenerated into a backyard brawl. Complete with rolling   
in the dirt, hair-grabbing, eye-poking, and even the occasional biting.  
  
"Where did I go wrong..." Genma shook his head in shame. He had not expected for   
one so young to be able to keep his composure in the midst of battle, but he at   
least expected a little more control than this. "ENOUGH!!"   
  
Even after the declaration the two refused to separate themselves, it was   
apparent they would not stop until one of them had ripped the other to shreds.   
Genma stomped over and quite easily picked the two of them up by there collars,   
even in his grasp they continued to claw and swing at each other.  
  
"I SAID ENOUGH!!" Genma said even more forcifully than before. The two   
immediately fell silent this time. "This has gone far enough. It's obvious that   
this fight is not going to prove anything."  
  
"Oh yeah! Give me five more minutes with this bastard!!" Ryoga yelled, his eyes   
still flickering with fury.  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!" Genma yelled, Ryoga did not even squeak another word.   
  
"Nyaaah." Ranma stuck out his tongue.  
  
"RANMA!" Genma chided once again, Ranma was quieted as well. "Alright then. I   
said that this was going to be settled today and it will be. Ranma, I want you   
to apologize to Ryoga for taking his bread."  
  
"But I...!"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"I'm sorry for taking your stupid bread..." Ranma pouted.  
  
"And you Ryoga. You apologize for being four days late for a duel you created!"   
Genma ordered.  
  
"You're not my dad! I don't have to do anything you say!" Ryoga crossed his arms   
and looked away defiantly.  
  
Genma hoisted him up and forced him to look him in the face. The glare Ryoga   
recieved told him that Genma would have no qualms about giving him the spanking   
he deserved if he did not show some respect for his elders.  
  
"I'm...sorry...for being so late..." Ryoga finally said defeatedly.  
  
"That's better. Now I wish to speak with your parents over something." Genma   
sighed. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Right there." Ryoga blinked and pointed to the house directly next to them.  
  
  
  
"Wait...you mean to tell me the empty lot was actually your backyard?" Nabiki   
asked wide eyed and in disbelief.  
  
"Uhhh....yeah it was..." Ryoga coughed.  
  
"And it took you FOUR DAYS to get there?"  
  
"The Hibiki bloodline is not known for its directional prowess," Ranma   
interceded.  
  
"So...whats to keep you from getting lost now?" Nabiki wondered.  
  
They both chuckled slightly at the question.  
  
"I'm sure you noticed at some point..," Ryoga pointed to the back of his neck.   
"...the plugs?"  
  
"Yes, actually I did notice you had coms. M-2 to be precise," Nabiki then took   
notice of the fact that the plug ports in their necks were nowhere to be seen,   
quite possibly through the use of artificial skin. The same method she employed.  
  
"Good eye." Ranma complimented.  
  
"Internal GPS. Standard feature on all plugs nowadays." Ryoga explained and then   
tapped his forehead. "Heh, and a godsend for me."  
  
"So what happened next? What did he need to talk to your parents about?" Nabiki   
asked.  
  
"Actually, dad never got the chance..." Ranma told her.  
  
Nabiki noticed his emphasis and use of the word 'dad'. She suspected that he   
held this Genma person in pretty high regard. That only made her wonder even   
more as to his mysterious absence in lieu of recent events.  
  
"Yeah, just like Ranma said, my parents weren't exactly there to be talked   
to..." Ryoga once again took up the tale.  
  
  
  
After Ryoga unlocked the front door, the trio stepped inside the modest two-  
story home. It was the typical middle-class house, not too big and not too   
small.  
  
"Now behave! Or else..." Genma ordered as he dropped the two on opposite ends of   
the family room couch. The two continued aiming glares at each other all the   
while. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're...not here." Ryoga answered reluctantly.  
  
"Well, when will they be back?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Genma raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Where do they work?"  
  
"I don't know okay,...I haven't seen 'em in a couple of months..."  
  
Ranma hateful expression then softened at the news. He could not imagine having   
to live without parents. Even though he lived on the road himself he still had   
his father to look after him.  
  
"So...you've been living by yourself this entire time?" Genma knelt down to the   
boys level.  
  
"Yeah. So what? I can take care of myself." Ryoga looked away from Genma's gaze.  
  
"I would think so." Genma thought for a moment. "So...that would make you the   
man of the house?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah it would." Ryoga seemed to puff up slightly at that.  
  
"I thought so. Therefore this question is for you to answer." Genma smiled and   
stood up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"During the fight between yourself and my son I could not help but notice the   
potential for the Art that you have within you." Genma explained. "It could very   
well be the match for Ranma."  
  
The two boys glanced at each other. Ranma's nose had since stopped bleeding and   
his stomach did not lurch anymore. Ryoga was still dirt smudged from his two   
trips into the ground.  
  
"You want me to do all that kung-fu stuff that he does?"  
  
"Well...if you must put it like that...yes." Genma rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not kung-fu ya idiot. It's Anything-Goes! Get it right!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"I don't care what it is! I don't need it to beat you!" Ryoga got up and the two   
prepared to lay into each other again.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Genma bellowed.   
  
The two immediately halted that particular train of thought.   
  
"Now, as I was saying. Ryoga, I'm sure you have noticed that your particularly   
strong for your age." Genma pointed out. "Wouldn't you like to become even   
stronger than you are now?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess so..."   
  
"You watch movies don't you?" Genma tried another tactic.  
  
"Yeah...sometimes."   
  
"I can tell your a fan of all those martial arts movies that have been coming   
out?"  
  
"So what...I like 'em, doesn't mean anything." Ryoga, for some reason, was   
making it to be an insult.  
  
"How would you like to be able to everything they do? Run up walls, jump fifty   
feet into the air, lift giant boulders over your head..."  
  
"I could do that?" Stars began appearing in Ryoga's eyes.  
  
"That, and alot more. That is...if you come with me and my son."   
  
Ryoga thought for all of five seconds. There was no way he could pass up the   
chance to become one of his big-screen heroes. They could do just about   
anything, even walk on fire and beat up a hundred guys all at once.  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
"Excellent," Genma laughed. "Ranma, say hello to your new sparring partner. Now   
shake hands..." He said that last part with a bit of menace in his voice, for   
them to be precise if they did not comply.  
  
"Hmph. You still won't be a match for me." Ranma absently extended his hand.  
  
"I can beat you any day of the week." Ryoga did the same.   
  
And so, this was the beginning of history. Little could Nabiki imagine, just how   
twisted that history would become...  
  
  
  
"That's it," Ryoga finished.   
  
"We've been 'rivals' ever since." Ranma added.  
  
"Interesting. Of course...it does raise a couple of more questions..." Nabiki   
feigned thinking.  
  
"Like what?" Ranma asked.  
  
"What happened to Genma? And most importantly, what happened after Ryoga joined   
you?"  
  
The sound of students beginning to re-enter the classroom caught their ears.   
Nabiki sighed at the fact that she had to end her 'interrogation', at least for   
the moment...  
  
"Oops, looks like chat time is over." Ryoga shrugged. "Besides, I get the   
feeling you're gonna be pretty busy answering questions yourself."  
  
"What?" Nabiki looked over her shoulder to where Ryoga was pointing. There was a   
large huddle of girls, all staring at her. The stink of envy was quite heavy   
among the mass of the class's female population. "Oh..."  
  
"See ya later," Ranma and Ryoga both broke off and returned to their respective   
seats. Nabiki quite reluctantly did the same, knowing full well what she had   
gotten herself into.  
  
"You never said you knew them!"  
  
"Did they say anything about me?"  
  
"What do they like in a girl?"  
  
"I saw you laughing, what jokes do they like?"  
  
"Why me...?" Nabiki hung her head as the questions continued raining down.   
"Odaiba Elementary...its a good a place as any to start." She thought to   
herself. She was going to find everything she could on them. Nabiki Tendo always   
got what she wanted, no matter what.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The five story office complex was completely under siege. Police barricades had   
been set up everywhere and officers swarmed like a bee to a hive. Sniper teams   
had been set-up on three other adjacent buildings and negotiators, S.W.A.T   
teams, and riot police were on the bottom dicussing possible plans of action to   
defuse the volatile situation.   
  
"GET ME A DIRECT CONNECTION WITH SNIPER TEAM ONE!" The head officer of the   
proceedings yelled to an underling. "How the hell did they pull this off to   
begin with." He muttered as he looked at a layout of the building for quite   
possibly the hundredth time.  
  
"Excuse me." A new voice and tapping on his shoulder interrupted his thought   
processes.  
  
He turned around to find a very attractive young woman in a black leather jacket   
and pants of the same type. This was actually the woman's usual dress when out   
on field assignments.  
  
"Uhhh...excuse me. This is a restricted zone, I don't know how you got past the   
barricades but I'm going to have ask you to clear the area." He ordered.  
  
"I'm the representative from Heaven's Star that the perpetrators have   
requested," She explained politely  
  
"You're the one the one they were sending from their headquarters?" The   
policeman asked, believing her to be awfully young for such a task. "Can I see   
some I.D. please?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course," she presented him with her employee identification.  
  
"Kasumi...Tendo?" His eyes widened slightly. "Wouldn't that make you Soun   
Tendo's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"Alright..." He wondered why such an influential man would send his own daughter   
into a situation like this.  
  
"If you could, I would appreciate it if you could possibly clarify the current   
situation?"  
  
"Of course. About eight hours ago a small team of men took the entire office   
complex hostage. If I understand correctly this building belongs to your   
father?"  
  
"Yes, its one of our branch offices."   
  
"That would explain their current demand. They're stating that they want the one   
responsible for assassinating one of their leaders. From what we can discern   
these men are directly linked to the Yakuza, that explains why they're armed."  
  
"Assassinating their leader? My father would never order something like that..."   
She murmured as her eyes moved to the roof. "How well armed are they?"  
  
"There are seven in total. Each is lightly armed, nothing more than 9mm   
automatics. THEY'RE not the problem," The captain clarified. "The danger is in   
the fact they have rigged each floor with a high-yield explosive device."  
  
"I see. Are their people still inside?"  
  
"No, they allowed us to evacuate the building. These guys are beyond pros,   
probably ex-military, they rigged the bombs so that if they explode at once the   
entire building will collapse on itself. The damage to the surrounding property   
would be astronomical. We can't allow that to happen," he then pointed up to the   
fourth floor. The windows were blown out and smoke was billowing from the   
inside. "One of our bomb squads attempted to defuse one of them, it did not go   
as planned."  
  
"How do they expect to escape if they detonate the devices?"  
  
"They came in by a small chopper which they will most likely use to make their   
escape should their demands not be met." He turned his eyes to the adjacent   
buildings. "We have three sniper teams setup on buildings to the north, west and   
east. However, all of the perpetrators have brainplugs, and the bombs have been   
programmed so that should a certain one of their plugs go offline; they   
automatically detonate. Therefore, we cannot risk taking a shot at any of them."  
  
"I understand. Their only demand was for a Star representative, so it would be   
best if we complied," She advised. "I'll deal with this myself. Tell your men to   
not approach the building or fire for any reason." Those were her final words   
before she began walked toward the besieged structure.  
  
"Everyone out of the way! Let her through!" He yelled to the confused officers   
present.   
  
"Sir, I have the link to the Sniper Team #001 ready," A lower ranking officer   
handed him a headset.  
  
"I just hope she knows what she's doing..." He muttered as he fitted the device   
over his head.  
  
She could feel the ominousness of the structure as she approached the front   
doors. A feeling of dread permeated the entire building all due to the events   
unfolding inside. As she entered and the glass doors closed behind her she was   
greeted by two pistol barrels aimed at either temple of her head.  
  
"Hands up. Anything stupid and we blow your brains out now." One of the two team   
members ordered.  
  
She complied without question and the trio began their short trip to the   
rooftop.  
  
  
Two individuals were perced on top of the eastern building. The two-man police   
sniper team had so far been given no orders other than to observe the perps.  
  
"Blast it, I can't believe these bastards are mocking us like this. Standing in   
plain sight knowing full well we can't take a crack at 'em." The sniper snarled.  
  
"Until we figure out a way of blocking the signal from the com to the bombs,   
we're stuck here," his spotter told him.  
  
The sniper was laying in a standard prone position. A small thin needlepoint   
fiber-op cable ran straight from the scopeless rifle and into his right eye   
which is actually a Hawkeye implant. A Hawkeye implant is a Cyclops implant   
which has been specially and specifically modified for use by military and   
police snipers. This system allowed the shooter to see through the gun's eyes,   
so to speak, and allowed for far greater precision accuracy than could be   
reached through normal human eyes looking through a scope. The spotter was   
connected to the shooter via a direct peer-to-peer connection between their   
corresponding plugs, which allowed for instanteneous relay of changing wind   
patterns and weather conditions directly from the spotter, who had direct access   
to a weather satellite, to the shooter.  
  
"Sniper Team 1, this is captain Shingure, what is your current status?" the   
familiar voice spoke into the sniper's ear.  
  
"No change yet sir, they've just been standing around shooting the breeze."   
  
"Wait a minute. I've got movement from the roof elevator. Someone's coming up,"   
The spotter reported while looking through binoculars.  
  
Sure enough three individuals stepped out from the elevator, one with her hands   
up and the other two with pistols to her head and back.  
  
"One female and two perps." He specified.  
  
"The woman is the Star rep they wanted to see. Do not attempt to take out any of   
the perps, we still don't know which one of them is connected to the bombs." The   
captain ordered.  
  
"We got that already. Just pray my trigger finger doesn't think differently."   
The sniper magnified his vision to get a closer look.  
  
"Well tell your finger that if it screws up it can pay the multi-billion yen   
bill that'll come if those bombs go off because of it!" The captain yelled into   
his ear.  
  
  
Kasumi scanned the perpetrators as she was led to the center of the building   
rooftop. They were all dressed the same way, sleeveless shirts, camoflauge   
pants, and a pistol in a shoulder holster.  
  
"She the one?" a man in a moustache and shades, and who was also the leader,   
asked another team member to his left.  
  
"No, the survivor said it was a guy who iced Sankichi," The member responded.   
  
"I assure you that whatever happened to your superior, it was not the fault of   
Heaven's Star or any of its employees," Kasumi explained.  
  
The leader simply grinned and walked closer to her. He gave her a rather lurid   
once over before speaking again.  
  
"I recognize you. Your Tendo's daughter aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am. I was sent to try and determine why the Yakuza have taken such an   
aggressive stance against my father's company. You've made five other attempts,   
including this one, over the past week alone." Those other attempts that Kasumi   
stated were all thwarted by the well-manned and armed Star security teams with   
little to no property damage or loss of human life. This bombing attempt had so   
far been the only successful try at disrupting company operations.  
  
"You heard the man. Your dad had one of our top men taken out," The leader   
explained. "Plowed straight through his security, murdered him, and blew his   
entire estate to shreds."   
  
"Guy is good, we already sent a hit-team after him, they were sent back in body   
bags." The member to the leader's left said.  
  
"The Yakuza do not take the death of its own lightly. We will take revenge for   
Sankichi and the men your guy killed, one way or another," The leader's eyes,   
though covered, moved to her left slightly.  
  
"Once again, I can speak for my father when I say he would never order an   
assassination attempt. Such practices are never considered by Heaven's Star,"   
Kasumi slowly lowered her hands. Despite being in the midst of seven armed, and   
apparently well-trained Yakuza men she was very calm and showed no outward signs   
of fear. Something that a good portion of them took notice of.  
  
"Then how do you explain the only survivor having witnessed the assassin stating   
that he was from Star?"   
  
"I can't explain that. Perhaps he misheard...or he was misled..." a sudden   
clarification hit her sharply. The lull in Sword's activity was directly in line   
with the Yakuza's sudden call to war against Star, it could not have been a   
coincidence.  
  
"Right. Well it seems the authorities have not taken our threat seriously   
enough," the leader backed away slightly. "We told them that we wanted the   
person responsible for Sankichi's death, instead they sent you."  
  
"Because there is no one from Star responsible."  
  
"Nonetheless, we are going to have to make an example now won't we?" He nodded   
to someone to her left. One of the men raised his pistol and took aim at her   
head. "Unfortunately it's going to have to be you. Its a shame, someone as   
gorgeous as yourself, it's quite a waste." He smiled.  
  
He fired, and everyone present expected to see a gray substance explode from the   
side of her head and onto the cement. Instead the bullet came to an impromptu   
stop when her hand, moving at a speed they had no hope of registering, shot up   
and caught the still smoking round between two fingers.  
  
"W...what the fuck....?" The shooter stammered in complete shock. Everyone else   
followed his example.  
  
"I was hoping...," She moved the bullet from her left hand to her right. "That   
this could be resolved without resorting to violence."  
  
"What are you? A pacifist? Sorry but this business has no room for people like   
that," The leader of the Yakuza hit-squad informed her.  
  
The same man took aim again. Only this time he began emptying the entire clip in   
her direction. To everyone gathered, her arm was motionless, in reality it was   
moving at far past blurring speed. Each bullet was snatched out of mid-air as if   
they were not moving at all. All of the men could do stand there in horror at   
the fact that she was not being hit at all, and wondered if either the shooter   
had incredibly sloppy aim or there guns were loaded with blanks. After several   
seconds the firing stopped, his gun now devoid of ammunition.  
  
"I believe your friend dropped these." She threw the collective shells at the   
leader's feet.  
  
He could only stand there as dumbfounded as his colleagues.  
  
"You." Kasumi suddenly pointed to a man slight behind the leader and to his   
right. He looked left and right and then wondered why she was staring at him.   
"You're the one connected to the explosives."  
  
"What..." The leader whirled around to confirm that Kasumi had indeed implicated   
the right person. "How the hell did you..."  
  
  
  
"Sniper Team One! Report! I've just gotten an alert of shots fired up there!   
What is going on?!" The captain screamed.  
  
"I...have no goddamned idea sir..." the sniper reported back bewilderedly.  
  
"How...in the name of God...was she NOT blown away?" the spotter wondered just   
as confused.  
  
"What do you mean? What is happening up there? ANSWER ME!" The captain's   
impatience was apparent.  
  
"I swear...it looked like...she caught the bullet..."  
  
"What the hell is your spotter talking about?!" the captain yelled into the   
sniper's ear.  
  
"Their was a weapon's discharge sir...but...the rep was unharmed," the sniper   
tried explaining in as clear and sane way as he could. "Then...multiple   
discharges...and...the rep...was still unharmed..."   
  
"You are not making any sense! Are you saying the perps took a shot at the rep?"   
the captain tried to clarify things for himself.  
  
"That's what I'm saying sir. It was practically point-blank range...and she's   
still standing..." the sniper suddenly felt his partner hitting him rather hard   
in the shoulder repeatedly. "What is it?!"  
  
"Get your sights back on the roof! Something is up..." the spotter told him as   
he looked through his binoculars.  
  
The sniper did as was told and moved his reticle back to the roof and magnified.   
What caught his eye caused another blink of surprise.  
  
"What is she pointing at..." He murmured.  
  
"I don't know. She did it a couple of seconds ago..." A realization hit the   
spotter suddenly as he followed the finger to its target. "You don't think...is   
he the trigger?!"  
  
"I don't know...there's a good chance, I mean look at the way the leader is   
freakin out.... Get a connection to the other teams..."  
  
  
  
"I don't know how the hell you did that..." the leader and everyone else present   
pulled their pistols and immediately took aim at Kasumi. "But no way are you   
getting the chance to tell the cops."  
  
"This isn't needed. Just surrender and be done with it. I assure that you will   
not be harmed." Kasumi tried negotiating.  
  
"You don't get it. This isn't about being harmed! This is about getting the job   
done, lady, and unfortunately," He cocked the pistol. "That means giving you a   
few dozen more holes to breath through!"   
  
His finger came upon the trigger, but just as he was about to fire, his target   
was no longer where she should have been.  
  
"What the...where did she go!!" He searched frantically for the woman while his   
men did the same.  
  
There was a grunting sound. They all turned their vision to the east edge of the   
building. One of their men was currently falling over, completely of devoid   
consciousness, after having his nose nearly crushed by the back of Kasumi's   
fist.  
  
"What is she...?" Was the last thing the leader uttered before she vanished   
again...  
  
  
  
"Holy...How can she move so fast..." the spotter was moving frantically moving   
his scope around.  
  
"I don't know..." the sniper whispered. "Damnit, I can't keep up..."  
  
Everytime he brought his reticle to where she was she was already gone. The   
precision his Hawkeye provided made it all but impossible for him to miss a   
target. Yet if this woman were to be his prey for some reason, he would have no   
chance in even coming close to making the mark.  
  
"Report! What's going on now?!" the captain blared into his ear again.  
  
"By the looks of it...all hostiles are being rendered neutralized sir." The   
sniper reported back.  
  
"What? How? I thought I ordered all teams not to take a shot!"   
  
"None did. The rep is taken out 'em out by herself!"  
  
"Repeat that? What have I told you about drinking on the job?!"  
  
"I'm completely lucid and sober sir. I'm telling she is wiping the floor with   
all of them by herself."  
  
  
  
The last man dropped unpoetically to the floor after Kasumi removed her fist   
from his stomach. She searched for any other hostile threats and found none.   
That was when a sudden flicker of movement alerted her senses. She whirled   
around to find the leader, still conscious somehow, aiming at straight at her.  
  
"Stupid...stinkin...bitch..." he forced himself to sit up using an arm and used   
the other to aim his gun.  
  
Kasumi was about to make another attempt to incapacitate him when a glint of   
light flashed out of the corner of her eye. She turned her gaze east and then   
all at once remembered the snipers positioned on three sides.  
  
"NO! DON'T MOVE!!" She screamed to him.  
  
It was too late. His temple exploded in a grisly display of gore that forced her   
to turn her eyes away. The sniper's bullet buried itself deep into his brain,   
destroying any and all of Kasumi's hopes that the situation could be resolved   
without a single loss of life, or at the very least without a drop of blood   
spilled.  
  
"If you just surrendered..." She whispered to herself.  
  
Her attention suddenly turned to the last man still standing, the trigger. He   
was standing frozen, shaking, and proverbially pissing his pants.  
  
  
  
"Nailed him." The sniper wiped his brow.  
  
"That was too close," The spotter checked out the situation yet again. "We got   
one man still up."  
  
"One man still up and running. He's gotta be the trigger without a doubt." The   
sniper spoke directly to the other two teams to the north and west. "So don't   
even think of taking a shot at him, no matter what he does."  
  
  
  
"Calm down. I won't hurt you." Kasumi tried calming the man. This must have been   
his first mission, it was beyond cruel in her eyes to make the trigger a man who   
had probably never even fired a gun before.  
  
"Y...you stay away from me you freak!" His hands were shaking so much as he   
aimed his gun that even if he did fire the bullet would fly a mile away from   
her.  
  
"You have to understand that there is nothing you can do." She pleaded. "There   
are snipers all around you. They know you're the trigger, but all that means is   
that they won't kill you. Please, put the gun down."  
  
His eyes turned to his fallen leader, his brain was now nothing more than a   
splatter on the cement. This caused his anxiety to increase even more.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
In the instant his eyes were averted, she struck. In an eye blink her hand had   
grasped the wrist of his gun hand and the other tapped a certain spot on the   
back of his head. He instantly fell into a peaceful slumber, Kasumi caught him   
before he fell over and gently lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Thank God..." She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
She slowly turned him on his stomach and placed a hand over his brainplug ports.   
Her eyes closed and the final threat came into the process of being removed.  
  
  
  
"Damnit... what in the Devil's name is happening up there?" the captain paced,   
awaiting word from the sniper teams as to just what was occuring on the roof.  
  
"Sir...I'm getting a report from the bomb squads inside..." his lower ranking   
assistant once again appeared by his side. A comset was to his ear along with a   
confused expression.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The bombs...have been deactivated..."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I don't know sir, the squads aren't responsible. They are reporting one-by-one   
however that the explosives on each floor have been rendered inactive."  
  
"Miracles never cease do they?" the captain brought the microphone of his head   
to his ear. "All Sniper Teams, report. What's the situation up top?"  
  
"The threat has been contained sir. One casualty, the rest are unconscious," the   
Team One shooter reported.  
  
"Well now, this went a shitload better than even I imagined," he murmured to   
himself. "All teams pull out. Have the bomb squads extract the explosives and   
send the S.W.A.T team in to confirm containment of the threat."  
  
His eyes moved forward and he saw Kasumi exiting the building. Her eyes gazed   
downward and she had a weary expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know what you did up there, but on behalf of our entire department..."   
he started as she approached him.  
  
"I told you not to fire..." She interrupted suddenly. She stopped in front of   
him but her eyes were looking elsewhere.  
  
"Uhhh, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, especially after what you just did,   
but you don't give the orders. By what I understand that sniper saved your   
life."  
  
"You are right about one thing...I don't give the orders..." She whispered   
before leaving the entire scene behind.  
  
"What's with her?" the captain's assistant wondered.  
  
"No idea..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
In a dark, dreaded, undisclosed location eight men sat at a large rectangular   
table. One could sense the power the authority radiating from each one. These   
were the leaders of the Yakuza crime syndicate, each one an extremely wealthy   
and powerful individual in their own right, as well as an influential leader.  
  
"This cannot go on anymore! We have made five attempts to cripple Heaven's Star   
and all have met with failure!" One of the men slammed his fist into the table.   
"At this rate Hung's death will never be avenged." He aimed his finger at a   
chair that was ceremoniously left empty.  
  
"I agree. Star has humiliated us at every turn. If do not do something now our   
name will be forever stained and our enemies will laugh instead of fear us."   
another one added on.  
  
"Star's personnel are far too well-trained and skilled for use of simple foot-  
soldiers. One must call on our elites if we are to win this war."  
  
One man sat at the head of the table. His hands were clapsed together and his   
brow was furrowed in extreme thought. He gather everything his allies were   
telling him and contemplated a plan of action.  
  
"What is your desicion? We must act quickly, we've no time to waste," Another   
one of the crime lords added.  
  
After several minutes of careful personal deliberation the Yakuza leader finally   
came to a choice.  
  
"Summon the Nightfall. We will show Heaven's Star the terror of the full might   
of the Yakuza..."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1). It's amazing the kind of inspiration that comes to you in your dreams. For   
example, the entire plot and layout of this chapter, as well as another I am   
currently working on, came to me in a single dream. If there's anykind of advice   
I can give to writers out there it's this, listen to your dreams; they'll never   
steer you wrong.  
  
2). Your probably wondering when I am going to get to the curses for god's sake.   
Trust me, they'll come sooner than you think.  
  
3). I have NO idea if my interpretation of the Yakuza comes even CLOSE to how   
they operate in real-life. They most likely have no correlation whatsoever. So   
if their are any Yakuza out there reading this, please don't be pissed, I can   
honestly place the blame on ignorance.  
  
4). Same thing with the Japanese police force. I most likely got there normal   
procedures all wrong, despite the fact that I read the recent post on FFML as to   
there operating procedures. Hell I don't even know if they have an equivalent to   
a S.W.A.T team or even if it goes by the same name, most likely not.  
  
5). As always, C&C is highly valued and archived for later reference. Good and   
bad. 


	7. Announcement

The following need not be read. The gist of this message can be found at the bottom. The rest is mainly to vent steam, or simply put, to rant.  
  
  
  
  
For those few who have been wondering, Shadowlands is currently undergoing a massive overhaul. I felt it was time that I took advantage of the many comments and criticism that I have received since the series started. This revamp will correct many of the errors I and many other respected readers have recognized.  
  
1). Lack of Direction  
  
The series is very unfocused. I knew where I wanted to go but I had no idea how to get there. I am also hoping to clear out and retool many elements that were hastily forced into the story.  
  
2). Invincibility.  
  
I made the mistake of making the characters too powerful. Many readers, most especially myself, hate uber-Ranma fics; even if it isn't just Ranma himself. In my opinion, one of the staples of R.5 is growth. The characters all grow stronger as the series goes on. Having them so powerful in the beginning, and having them grow even stronger, would force me to start creating near god-like antagonists in order to give them a decent challenge. That would ultimately defeat the point of the series.  
  
3). Relationships  
  
This is not the point of the series.   
  
I told myself this when I started but it seems I was not totally paying attention. I made the couples painfully blatant and despite my attempts to correct it, that error is still present. I have seen far too many fics whose only point is to get Person A with Person B. I do not want people reading this fic for the sole purpose of seeing two characters they like getting together. The revamp will focus significantly less on this aspect. Yes, it will be there, but it will be in the background where it belongs.  
  
4). Technology  
  
With the creation of Age of the Superhumans I am now free to have two different stories at two extreme ends of the spectrum. AotS will focus entirely on powers, more specifically, those of the mass-destructive and extreme flash genre. Shadowlands will show an increase in the technological aspect of the universe, and show less emphasis on the concept of 'superhumans' that was shown in the original.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To summarize, the rewrite will give the series direction, tone down the invincibility, boost the technology, and severely lessen the dependence on couples. Expect:  
  
-NEW scenes  
  
-NEW dialogue  
  
-An overall better experience.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lastly, in an attempt to correct the mistake of putting the entire load onto my one pre-reader, I would like to humbly request additional editors. I currently have two and would like to add one or possibly two more.   
  
It is preferred that anyone interested is like me and are devout fans of cyberpunk, and have watched waaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too many John Woo and Jet Li movies.   
  
Listening to NiN wouldn't hurt either, but isn't needed......  
  
If you are interested, please reply at the following e-mail address. Thank you for your time and have a nice evening.  
  
  
E-Mail:  
Midnight_sunus@yahoo.com 


End file.
